


Best Of Both Worlds

by Destiels_Celebrity_Status, Destiels_Desperate_Measures



Series: Collide Saga [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they're his travelling pants so it's okay, Castiel Is Still A Smartass, Castiel puts in his dad pants, F/M, Football Player Dean, M/M, Rock Star Castiel, Their kids are mini versions of them, When Dean's not taking them off that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Celebrity_Status/pseuds/Destiels_Celebrity_Status, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_Desperate_Measures/pseuds/Destiels_Desperate_Measures
Summary: The sequel to When Worlds Collide. It is recommended you read that first!Takes place around twenty years after Collide ends. Cas is still a rock star, Dean is the quarterback for the San Diego Chargers. Now the guys face a new challenge...parenting.





	1. Following His Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you have waited on baited breath and here it is! The sequel to When Worlds Collide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-14 are considered Part One of a four part book.
> 
> ***DISCLAIMER***
> 
> Characters referencing any part of the television series "Supernatural" are NOT owned by either Destiels_Desperate_Measures or Destiels_Celebrity_Status. All other fictional characters are original to the authors. All song references and references to real-life situations or people are used with creative license are are also not owned by either Destiels_Desperate_Measures or Destiels_Celebrity_Status.

I remember the first time I watched my Dad on stage. I was no older than six, and watching him was like I had just received my Hogwarts letter. It was nothing short of magical.

He took me by the hand, slowly leading me out on the stage as the crowd cheered loudly. Daddy stood off to the side, behind the wingline. Dad looked at me, crouching down to my level, and gestured out at the sea of people. "Everyone, meet Naomi. Naomi, meet Los Angeles, “ he said smiling at me.

I remember looking out at the sold out crowd and thinking how amazing it was that all these people came here just to hear him sing.

That was the moment I decided to follow in his footsteps.

When Daddy asked me what I wanted for my birthday, I told him I wanted a guitar. He laughed. Dad just looked at me and smiled and said "that's my girl." Daddy leaned back on the couch and looked at us, and then at Dax, saying "Great. Now there's two divas in the house."

Yes. I have two dads. And, yes, they are my biological dads. Technically, I have a mom too, obviously because she gave birth to me and my little brother. She's our surrogate mother. She visits every now and then. We don't call her mom though, and she's fine with it. 

My parents are famous. One's a musician and the other is the quarterback for the San Diego Chargers.

Castiel Novak-Winchester and Dean Winchester. They met their senior year of high school and have been together ever since. Castiel is Dad, and Dean is Daddy. I don’t know why. It’s just always been that way.

I see how they look at each other; they're still in love after almost twenty years of being together. Yeah, they argue once in awhile, and according to Charlie (birth mom) they had some real rough patches. But Dad and Daddy don't know how much I know about what they went through. I think there are some things that Charlie left out, but really, I'm okay with that.

Here's what I do know.

If Dad is in the studio, leave him alone. Unless you’re bringing caffeine or food.

When both of our parents are home, at the same time, especially after one of them is back from the road, don't go in their room. Ever. For any reason. I've seen more than I needed to and I've saved Dax once or twice. 

We always have pancakes when Dad comes home, and barbecue when Daddy gets back.

Nobody but Daddy can drive the Impala. Dad did once, but it was an emergency. Daddy did a full inspection for scratches when Dad got back.

Motorcycle rides with Dad along the beachfront are probably one of the most amazing things.

They both spoil Dax and I behind each other backs. It's hilarious. There have been times where Dax and I would get two of something for Christmas and choosing which one to give away was like choosing which Dad you like more. You would think that they'd learn to talk about these things, you know? Like, don't they shop together? Dad can be pretty impulsive, so maybe it has a lot to do with that.

I think Dad and Daddy expected me to have red hair like Charlie, but it's blonde like grandma Mary’s hair. I do have Dad's "insanely blue eyes," as Daddy puts it. Daddy said that it was Dad's eyes he fell in love with first.

Dax takes after Dad. He has Dad's brown hair and green eyes and is just like him. Right down to the love of sports. I like sports too, I just like music more. You can't tell a story by throwing a ball.

****

September 2030

"Naomi, time to get up kid." Daddy's voice came loudly through my door. I threw my pillow at the door and groaned. I've never really been much of a morning person.

"I heard that!" he said from down the hall.

"Of course you did.” I rolled over so that I was now facing the door. “Bat ears."

"I heard that too!"

I rubbed my face and rolled over. I stared at the ceiling for a minute. At least Dad wasn't home; he's been known to sit on us if we don't get up fast enough. I sat up and climbed out of bed and shuffled my way to my closet. I settled on my old skinny jeans with the hole in the knee and an old Marianas Trench t-shirt. 

Looking in the mirror, I realized that I didn't feel like trying that day. Bun hair. I slapped some liner on my eyes and headed down the stairs. As soon as I got to the kitchen, Dax ran past me. That kid definitely inherited Dad's bottomless hyper energy.

I sat down at the table and Daddy put a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage in front of me. 

"Eat up. Big day today." Meaning my audition for the show choir.

I grabbed my fork and dug into the eggs. Dax poured ketchup on his and ate like it was going out of style. "Slow down before you choke, nimrod," I said to him as I took a bite.

Dax just stared at me as he shoveled another forkful into his mouth. Daddy just gave him a look, to which Dax responded with an eye roll. Daddy took the ketchup from him and squeezed some onto his own plate.

"So," started Daddy. "Nervous?" He smiled at me as he set the ketchup bottle down,

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm sure it will be fine." He looked at me. He was good at that; looking at you so you spilled whatever it was you tried to hide. I gave in after a few seconds. This method usually works on Dad, too. "Fine. I'm nervous." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Don't be. You'll be great." He smiled at me. Seriously, he’s the best.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said before taking another bite. Everyone always tells me I have a voice that rivals my Dad’s and the falsetto to match. Dad does have killer falsetto.

"What song are you using for the audition?" Daddy asked as he put a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

I had the song picked weeks ago and practiced it every chance I got. I smiled. "One of Dad's."

"Oh boy, here we go," Dax said around his mouthful of food. I screwed up my face at him. 

"Ew Dax. Really? That's nasty."

He stuck out his tongue.

Daddy eyed Dax and I both, pointing his fork at us. "Alright you two. Get a move on or you'll be late."

"Yeah, Naomi. Don't want to miss your daily drool fest over Bryce."

Dammit, Daxton James. I think my heart stopped.

Daddy looked at me. "Who's Bryce?" he asked with an inquisitive tone. Great. Just great.

"Just this boy from school." I tried to shrug it off. When your dad is the star quarterback for the Chargers, you don't just drop it on him that there could possibly be a boy in the picture. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do I know him?" So serious.

"I...don't think so." Dammit, Naomi Claire. Game face. You can do this.

"Maybe I should talk to him..."

"Oh my God, Daddy! No! There's not even anything going on."

"Uh-huh." He continued to look at me. I just stuck another bite of sausage and eggs in my mouth.

"Alright, gotta go! Love you!" I jumped up from the table and grabbed my bag and hugged Daddy before bolting out the door. 

"Make good choices!" I heard him yell after us. Outside, and out of view of the house, I punched Dax in the arm.

"Ow! What the heck, Naomi?!" Dax rubbed his arm and glared at me.

"Why did you tell him about Bryce, you asshat?"

He was still rubbing his arm. "I didn't think it was a big deal!"

"It wasn't until you opened your mouth. Now he's gonna tell Dad and they're probably gonna give me the talk."

I could almost see the gears turning in Dax’s brain. "What talk?"

Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Dax is only just turning ten. He, like Dad, is a genius. We both inherited his brain, but Dax was lucky enough to be able to get into some fourth grade classes early. But I guess it could have come from Charlie's; sometimes it's hard to tell the difference since they’re both geniuses.

"Uh...the grown up talk, you dingbat. About sex."

"Oh. Gross." Dax shuddered a little. I sighed.

"Tell me about it. They know next to nothing about the female anatomy." Dax laughed. He has Daddy's laugh. 

"Yeah. Don't know how they're gonna work that one out. Oh! Maybe they'll have Charlie do it."

"That would be preferable."

"Or Gramma."

"Eww, gross. No thanks. I love Gramma but yeah, no."

Being raised by two dads isn't all fun and games. Even in California, Daxton and I get picked on a lot by the kids at school. Good old Francis Parker Academy; where creative geniuses bully other creative geniuses.

Thankfully, we found other things to talk about. San Diego in late September is kind of pretty, but not much really changes except that it cools down a little. When we got to campus, Dax and I went over to the elementary school, which is in a separate building on campus. I go to the "upper" school. I dropped Dax off in front of his building and headed to mine.

"Hey! Naomi!" I turned around to see my best friend, Ruby Brooks, run towards me. 

"Hey Ruby."

"Ready for your audition?"

Looking at me feet, I shrugged. "I guess."

Ruby put a hand on her hip. "You guess? Dude, you're the daughter of Cas Novak-Winchester for Christs’ sake."

I nodded. "That's exactly why I'm nervous. Those are big shoes to fill and everyone expects me to be a musical prodigy like him." 

Ruby put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "So show them who Naomi Claire Winchester is!"

I pushed her hands off my shoulders. "Yeah, yeah. I will."

"What song are you auditioning with?"

I hesitated, worried that Ruby might be mad that I picked one of Dad's songs. "Umm, I went with Celebrity Status."

"Really? One of your Dad's' songs?" She had her hands on her hips. I shrugged.

"It's fun and upbeat and will hopefully show the director that I can keep up."

"Honey, if you're gonna do one of your dad's songs, you should go with Burning Up. Show off that falsetto."

"Really? Do you think so?"

She stared me down again as we walked. "Listen...and don't tell him this, but knowing him he already knows... you have him beat. You might even do it better than him."

"You shut your mouth!" I stopped in the middle of the hallway. It was like she had just told me that Elvis was a fairytale.

Ruby put her hands up. "Hey, he's a freaking genius, no denial there. I just think that you need to, you know... let it fly. You're more than good enough."

"Aww, thanks, Ruby. I think... I think I'll do that."

“Good.” She looked around suspiciously, then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Do you have it on you?"

"Ruby. Really. Of course I do." I leaned closer to her. “This isn’t a drug deal. Why are you acting like it is?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, still staring at me as she waiting for a solid decision. Now I began to wonder if dad really did think I had him beat. I smiled at Ruby. "Alright, I'll do it."

"That's my girl." The voice came from behind us. We both turned around so fast I swear we got whiplash. Standing on the steps, leaning against the railing was none other than...

"Dad!" I ran over and practically jumped on him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on tour."

"Calm down before you hurt yourself kid. Technically, I still am on tour. Just made a little pit stop for the day to see you audition."

"You're... you're gonna watch me audition?" Instant. Terror.

"Yes I am. Get over it. It's my job to embarrass you and make you nervous." He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his side, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, well... I'm gonna go in by myself and you can go in after. And before you get all rowdy about it I have two legit reasons."

Dad crossed his arms and looked at me, nodding his head. "Let's hear 'em."

"Number one; I'm fifteen. I can't have my father escorting me around. Number two; you're...well, you're you. I don't want them to think I'm exploiting my name."

Dad thought for a moment, finally nodding in agreement. "You make some solid points, minion. Fine, I'll go in the other door."

Ruby grabbed my hand. "Come on! We have to get to the auditorium!"

"Oh, okay. See you in a little bit, Dad!"

Good thing I inherited some of Daddy's athleticism or I would have been late. Dad was late for everything. Charlie always tells me he'll be late to his own funeral.

Ruby and I sat down right before Mr Hayes walked in. "Alright let's get right into it, shall we? First up, Bryce Alcott."

No. Freaking. Way. Bryce Alcott was auditioning for the show choir? Kill me now.

Ruby tapped my knee repeatedly. I smacked her hand away and looked up at the stage. Bryce was gorgeous, as usual; shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. And tall. He walked up to the single microphone that was set up center stage. Mr Hayes looked up at him. 

“Well, what have you prepared for us today, Mr Alcott?”

Bryce took a deep breath. “‘Grenade’ by Bruno Mars.” Mr Hayes nodded. Bryce looked toward the kid who was running sound.

Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same...

Ruby and I looked at each other then back to Bryce. We had no idea that the legend that is Bryce Alcott could even carry a tune let alone sing a Bruno Mars song better than Bruno Mars. 

When he finished, everyone clapped. A few girls stood up, including his bitch of a girlfriend, Lisa. 

Ugh. Lisa Braeden. And to think we used to be friends; best friends. I don't even know why we stopped hanging out. Just out of the blue in eighth grade, she stopped talking to me and started hanging out with the “cool kid”. When the cool kids started making fun of me because I have two dads, she joined in. She knows my dads; she's been to my house, stayed the night. They’ve even bought her presents. 

I didn't tell them right away that Lisa and her new friends were making fun of me because I have two gay dads. 

Bryce jumped off the stage and walked over to Lisa. She was all over him. It was gross. "Jeez, get a room," Ruby said next to me. I smiled. 

"No kidding. That shit is just nasty." We both shuddered dramatically and laughed. 

"Naomi Winchester.” 

I immediately stopped laughing and looked at Ruby. "Go girl!" She shoved me into the aisle. I slowly made my way to the stage. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the text. It was from Dad. 

‘Kick it in the ass baby girl.’

I turned around and looked up. Dad was sitting in the back so nobody could see him. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I winked and walked up to the mic. 'Kick it in the ass' is Dad's favorite saying. 

I set my guitar case on the stage and pulled it out, strapping on my baby blue fender. It looks a lot like Dad's, but I put a few band stickers on it, including “Join The Hunt.” Gotta represent, right? I looked to the back. Dad was still smiling. I took a breath to calm myself down and started playing. After a few seconds I sang. 

 

Been dead as a disco  
With a foot in grave  
One thing that you missed though  
Baby I'm new wave  
Is it bad enough, is it bad enough to call it off?  
Let's turn up the heat we gotta get back up  
One minute you need me and the next we're stuck  
Is it bad enough, is it bad enough to call it off?  
Oh, who you are, what you do,  
What you need, what's the use?  
Hold me now  
I can't help but want you too  
Don't say you don't miss me that much  
Don't say I don't still make you blush  
Cause my ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Sometimes you can't yell loud enough  
Sometimes a whisper's just too much  
Now my ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Too hot to handle gotta like it rough  
Too much of a scandal when the going gets tough  
Is it bad enough, is it bad enough to call it off?  
Just an innuendo, only gets obscene  
I just want a crescendo and a killer queen  
Since when's that bad enough to call it off?  
Oh who you are, what you do,  
What you need, what's the use?  
Hold me now  
I can't help but want you too  
Don't say you don't miss me that much  
Don't say I don't still make you blush  
Cause my ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Sometimes you can't yell loud enough  
Sometimes a whisper's just too much  
Now my ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Who you are, what you do,  
What you need, what's the use?  
Hold me now  
I can't help but want you too  
(Can't help but want you)  
Don't say you don't miss me that much  
(Don't ya)  
Don't say I don't still make you blush  
(Don't ya)  
Cause my ears are burning my ears are burning up  
(Don't ya)  
Sometimes you can't yell loud enough  
(Don't ya)  
Sometimes a whisper's too much  
(Don't ya)  
My ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Don't say you don't miss me that much  
Don't say I don't still make you blush  
Cause my ears are burning, my ears are burning up  
Sometimes you can't yell loud enough  
Sometimes a whisper's too much  
My ears are burning, my ears are burning, burning up

Everyone stood up and applauded and cheered. Dad even whistled from the back of the room. I looked over at Ruby. She was standing on her chair cheering. In front of her, was Bryce. He was on his feet clapping and smiling. I felt my cheeks burn and looked away. I stepped off stage and took my seat. I noticed the only person who stayed seated was, of course, Lisa. She pulled Bryce down by his shirt. I realized at that moment that Lisa saw me as a threat.

Ruby and I walked out of the auditorium arm in arm. "You killed it! You are so in!" 

"You think so?" 

"Dude, if you don't get all the solos, something is wrong with that teacher." 

As Ruby and I headed to the doors, I heard a high pitched whistle and turned around. Dad was standing by the back doors, beaming at me. I walked over and hugged him.

"Awesome job, kid. I hate to say but you might have me beat. Don't tell Daddy."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't. You’re still better, though.”

Dad just hugged me again. "Stop sucking up and get to class. Love you." He kissed the top of my head again.

"Love you too Dad. Now go back to your tour."

"After I make a quick stop." He smiled.

"Okay, ew. Just...go," I said as I shoved him playfully away. I knew exactly what he had in mind. It had been at least a month since dad went on tour. Sometimes it was kind of cute the way they missed each other. Other times it was kinda gross.

And to think he only had a few days left before coming home.

Ruby looked at me, confused. "What does he have to do?"

I pushed past her. "Not gonna talk about it." She scrunched her face in thought and confusion. I sighed. "Alright! Algebra!" I exclaimed as I pulled Ruby toward the classroom.

Thank goodness Ruby is in most of my classes. She has advanced government though. She wants to be a politician. She's not exactly sure if she wants to be a Republican or a Democrat yet. She wants to be the first female president. She always dresses like some kind of business women while I dress like a reject rock star. Okay, maybe not that far, but I do dress like Dad a lot. Band shirts, ripped skinny jeans, and converse. Hell, my school bag is his old messenger bag from high school. Solid black with flames. I never told dad this, but there were still some of his things in there when he gave it to me. Mainly a notebook filled with songs and more… personal information. 

Maybe one day I'll give it to him. There are some memories of when he and Daddy first met and it's kinda cute how he was crushing on him. And then there was a mention of some place called Suicide Drop and that's where I put it down. Too much. Way too much.

We found our desks and sank into them. Just in time too; the bell rang right as we did.

It wasn't just Ruby in most of my classes. Bryce was too. Thankfully, Lisa wasn't. In algebra at least.

He always sat in the front corner and Ruby always caught me looking at him and warned me when the teacher was looking at me.

Good thing I'm a genius.

"Okay class, today we will continue the Pythagorean Theorem."

"Which is so easy it’s stupid..." I whispered. Ruby tried not to laugh.

Mr Roman eyed us, so we shut up quickly. He went on with his lecture. Before long, my phone buzzed quietly in my pocket. To my left, Ruby had her phone under her desk.

'He's looking at you'

'Omg... what?!'

'Yeah lol Bryce is watching you'

I didn't dare look up. So I pretended to be interested in Mr Roman's lecture. Now I wish I had done something with my hair. Then I'd be able to hide behind it.

Why was he looking at me? He's never noticed me before. I finally dared to look over. Sure enough, Bryce Alcott was looking at me. I quickly dropped my eyes to my text book. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him blush and fumble with his book. I smiled. I win.

The math lecture went on for what seemed like forever. Finally, the bell rang to dismiss class and we picked up our stuff to leave. I was putting my notebook in my bag when...

"Hey, Naomi."

I looked up. No. Way. It was Bryce. And he was talking to me.

"H-hey," I stammered. Real smooth, Winchester. Bryce didn't seem to notice.

"Just uh, wanted to tell you good job. About your audition. You were awesome."

I tucked my hair behind my ear. Classy. "Oh, yeah, thanks." I smiled at him. "You were great. Really nailed it. I think you'll get placed."

We looked at each other. Awkward.

"Well, I have to go. Lisa's waiting for me."

"Yeah, umm... I'll see you around."

"Yeah." He left. Ruby looked like she might die.

I felt like I might die too. I let out a breath and put Dad's messenger bag on my shoulder and followed Ruby out.

"Hey, Winchester!"

Oh God no...

Lisa. I turned around. "Can I help you?" My sass level was off the charts.

Sometimes, just sometimes, when I open my mouth...Dad comes out. 

"Yeah, you can not be in show choir." 

Aaaannnd still Dad talking. "Really now? Why's that?" I leaned against the wall.

"Bryce. That's why.” Lise popped a hip a little and put her hand on it. Guess she means business. “He's mine."

I looked around then back to her. "Wow. Insecure much?"

She huffed. "No. I just want to make sure you know that you don't have a chance."

"Huh. Sounds like someone feels threatened. I haven't even said anything and I'm being attacked. Now, why don't you go run off and play with your hair some more, you stuck up slut?"

Great. Now I'd done it.

"Stuck up slut? At least my parents are straight. I'm actually surprised you're straight. Unless you're in the closet. Speaking of which, which fag dad of yours came out first? I bet it was that football player dad. I mean, how else can you stare at ass and play with balls all day?"

"Shut up."

"Oh and then there's the fag rock star...always crying about how shitty life is..."

I didn't think. My body moved faster than my brain. I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall. "Fucking bitch!"

Ruby jumped and grabbed my arm. "Naomi, let's..."

Lisa laughed as she pushed me back. "Ahh, now I get it. She's your girlfriend. Makes sense now."

I don't know what took over me. Before I knew it, my fist met her face. Right in the nose. She screamed.

"You fucking whore!" I yelled as I backed off, my fist stinging. Mr Hale had run over.

"What the... what happened here?!" Mr Hale was surveying the scene with his arms flailing.

"She fucking punched me in the face!" Lisa's nose was bleeding. I couldn't move. Another teacher pulled me away and led me to the office.

Fuck.

Dad had only gotten in one fight, and that was because two football players hurt Daddy on purpose because he's gay.

Guess I'm more like him than I thought.

Naturally Principal Milton called Daddy. And look at that. Dad was still in town.

How convenient.


	2. When Good Girls Go Bad

Dean stood at the kitchen counter, making himself a turkey sandwich. He had just put the second piece of bread on it when he felt a pair of hands running over his sides to his stomach, the fingertips of said hands tucking themselves into the waist of his jeans. At first he jumped, but as he felt lips pressing softly against the back of neck, he grinned and felt his knees buckle.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Dean said in a deep whisper. Cas laughed a little.

“Oh, I’m not coming yet. Give me twenty minutes and that’ll change.” Cas undid the button on Deans’ jeans, slipping his hands further into the fabric, finding Dean’s cock already swollen. Another laugh from Cas. “Well that didn’t take long.”

Dean groaned quietly. “Usually doesn’t. Especially when I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Good to know my surprise visits are appreciated.” Cas grinned into Deans’ neck. Dean turned around and took over Cas’ mouth, turning him so his back was against the fridge. Cas looked at Dean with shocked eyes.

“What’re you…” The words whispered out of Cas’ mouth. 

“Surprising you.” Dean pinned Cas’ arms above his head and began to feast on the skin of Cas’ neck, pressing himself flush against Cas’ body. Cas let himself surrender as his own knees buckled and a loud moan escaped his mouth. Dean laughed against Cas’ lips at the sound.

***

Dean looked up from the letter in his hand as he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. He grinned. 

Cas was fresh from the shower, the clothes he showed up in back on and his dark hair damp and slightly curly. Dean loved how Cas’s hair curled the tiniest bit when it was wet. Cas stepped over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing two beers, handing one off to Dean as he sat down across from him at the counter. Dean smiled and shook his head. Cas laughed.

“So. Good surprise?” Cas asked with a crooked grin.

Dean swallowed a drink of the beer he’d been given. “The best surprise.”

Cas rolled his eyes, looking at the counter. “Sap.”

“You love it.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, that may be, but don’t tell anyone.”

Dean sighed dramatically. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your reputation for being a badass.” Cas made a shocked face.

“Oh, please. I’m a total badass.”

“If badasses like to use, oh what is it…?” Dean sniffed Cas’ arm. “...Lavender body wash from Bath and Body Works?” Dean grinned.

Cas huffed out a breath and stared at Dean, who was laughing as he took a drink of his beer.

“Anyway. Moving on from my showering habits… which, by the way, I smell fucking amazing so back off… Naomi totally nailed it today.” Cas sat back. “Freaking amazing.”

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. “Well of course she’s amazing, babe. Look who her dad is.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, that’s tru… wait. Which one of us are you referring to?” Dean grinned again and took a wordless drink of his beer. Another huff from Cas.

“Bite me.”

Dean set his beer down, his eyes on Cas. “Oh, I already did. And judging by the look on your face, I did a damn fine job, too,” Dean smiled. Cas opened his mouth to protest but stopped, finally noticing the letter on the counter. He looked at Dean.

“What’s that?”

Dean followed Cas’ gaze to the letter. “Oh, that. I need to talk to you about that…”

“Is that… is it…?” Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean licked his lips as he picked up the envelope and moved to hand the letter to Cas.

Dean was interrupted when his phone went off in his pocket. He put the letter back on the counter, sighing as he answered the call. “Who the hell is call...Hello… yeah, this is Dean Winchester… yes, Naomi is… wait, what?” Dean looked up at Cas, wide eyed and mouthing ‘we have to go’ at him. Cas looked confused. Dean stood up from his seat at the counter.

“...yeah, we’ll be there in a few minutes… on our way…” Dean pocketed the phone and raised his eyebrows at Cas. “Babe. I said we gotta go.”

Cas threw his hands in the air. “Oh come, on you know I can’t read lips! And why the hell do we have to go…?”

Dean sighed. “Naomi just punched a girl in the face at school and busted her nose.” Dean grabbed the keys to the SUV and headed out the door. Cas got up from his seat.

“Fuck, are you kidding me?!” Cas said as he jogged after Dean. “That’s kind of awesome!”

Dean looked behind him at his husband. “No, it isn’t! Now put your dad pants on please…”

“But these are my travelling pants…”

“Castiel!” Dean said loudly as he got into the driver’s seat of the Acadia.

“Fuck, fine…” Cas climbed into the passenger seat of the car and shut the door, sitting silently for a second. Dean looked at him.

“What’s up?”

Cas shrugged. “Now that I’m over the fact that her punching someone in the face is hilarious, I’m a little pissed that she, well, punched someone in the face.”

“And there he is.Good to have ya back, babe,” Dean sighed as he backed the SUV out of the driveway.

About ten minutes later, they were pulling into the parking lot of the high school. Cas nearly jumped out of the vehicle as Dean parked it and began to walk to the door.

“Hey! Where’s the fire?” Dean called after his husband as he jogged up behind him.

Cas turned around with his hands on his hips. “She never acts like this. Ever. What the hell would make her think that punching someone is okay?”

Dean walked up to Cas and put his hands on his shoulders. “Castiel. When I told you to put your dad pants on I didn’t mean the psycho dad pants. Bring it down a notch or three.”

Cas stomped his foot and huffed. “Fine. But she is so, so grounded.”

“No argument,” Dean said as he put a hand on Cas’ back, guiding him toward the school entrance. They made it to the office doors. Cas looked at Dean again. 

“Okay,” Cas breathed. “I’m good.”

“Finally.” Dean sighed as he pushed open the door.

 

**********

I sat there, on the bench in the office, just playing with my fingers. No tears; crying isn't my style. I had taken my hair down, not caring that it was a hotter mess than I was right then. After about half an hour, I heard the door open.

I looked up and saw my parents. They didn't even look mad. I glanced at them both and didn't say anything. 

My eyes stung; and then the monsoon came. I buried my face in my hands and doubled over, sobbing like a damn baby. I never cry, and I could tell it threw them off. They sat down, one on each side of me.

Silence. For about five minutes. And then Daddy spoke.

"Well, this is new." There was a small amount of humor in Daddy’s voice.

Dad sighed. "Yup." 

Daddy smiled and looked at Dad. "Takes ya back, doesn't it?"

Dad looked at Daddy. He was not amused. At all. Daddy looked at the ceiling. "Or not..."

I didn't look up at them as words found their way out of my mouth. "I didn't mean to hit her.” I dabbed at my eyes, desperately trying not to make my eyeliner and worse than it already was. “She...she called both of you fags..."

Daddy looked over at Dad again. "Remind you of anyone?"

"Shut up, Dean."

Daddy and I looked at each other. Dad never gets upset. Or at least, very rarely. I think just he realized that he was really raising a version of himself.

"Ookay..." Daddy just put a hand on my shoulder and bit his lip. Finally, Principal Milton, came out to us, looking at us all individually.

"Well, let's get this over with," she said with a sigh, closing a folder that she had been looking in.

My parents stood up and walked behind Principal Milton. I followed. This was going to be just lovely. Once in her office, we all sat down, me in the middle again. Principal Milton addressed my parents first.

"I've never seen Naomi act like this before. She's a good student; top grades, mild behavior….I just don't understand why in the world she would attack another student." She shook her head as she put what I could only assume was my file back on the desk..

Dad sat up in his chair. "She just told us she didn't mean to do it, that Lisa provoked her." And now he’s gone mama bear. Lovely.

"Provoked her?" She looked at me. "How so?"

"She called my dads fags. And she said I'm probably in the closet and Ruby is my girlfriend." I didn’t look at anyone, just kept my eyes down. I was shaking. I heard Daddy let out a long sigh.

"Now, Naomi, I want you to really think about what happened. This is a serious accusation and this school does not tolerate hate speech in any form." Principal Milton looked me right in the eyes as she leaned forward.

I could barely nod. "That's what happened. And I don't mean to put her in the middle, but... Ruby was there. She saw it." This wasn't the first time I had been made fun of for having gay dads. Probably won't be the last either. I know next time, Lisa will be out for blood. Not literally though, or maybe literally. I did make her bleed so I guess we’d be even then.

Principal Milton sat back in her chair, still looking at me. "Then I'll talk to Ruby as well. In the meantime, I think it would be best if your fathers take you home."

"But it's only second period,” I protested. Principal Milton stared me down. She didn't look upset. But she didn't look okay, either. Great.

"This is a very emotionally charged situation, and you're already upset. And I don't want you to do anything that could hurt you." She looked at my parents. "I trust that you will take her home to rest?"

Dad nodded. "Yes. She's going home."

"One of you will be there, correct?" Principal Milton looked from one man to the other.

Daddy put his hand up. "I will be."

"Great.” Principal Milton gave me a reassuring smile. “See you tomorrow, Ms Winchester."

"Yes ma'am." I stood up. Dad left to grab my things from my locker and Daddy lead me to the car.

The ride home was completely silent; this was the most quiet I have ever seen them. Especially Dad.

Daddy parked the car in the garage and we all filed out. Silently. We all split ways once in the house; me to the couch and them to the kitchen. It didn’t take long for them to get to discussing my sudden craziness.

"What the hell do we even do with this?" Daddy sounded lost. This was new for us.

"I... I don't know, Dean. It's not like she did it to just be rude. And she's not wrong." 

It's like they thought the kitchen was soundproof.

"No, she isn't wrong. And I'm not even mad I just..." Daddy didn't finish his sentence.

"She looks really tore up about it." Dad’s tone was quiet and soft. Like he felt bad that I had to deal with this at all.

"She just clocked someone, who used to be her friend, in the face. Yeah, I think she's tore up." Thanks for the backup, Daddy.

"Well, at least we know where she gets her good arm from."

"Really, Castiel?"

Phew. Dodged that one. Awkward silence for a minute.

"So, do we like, have to talk to her about it?" Oh, Dad.

"Umm... yeah, maybe… Shit, Cas I don’t know…” I could almost hear Daddy run his hand down his face; it’s his classic move when he’s unsure about a situation. “Yeah. I will. You go. You're already behind now."

Dad snickered. "Yeah, well, you’re..."

"Cas. I guarantee you she heard this entire conversation. Stop talking."

Ew. But thanks for recognizing my sweet eavesdropping skills. "Fine, I'm going. I'll call you tonight." They walked back into the living room where I was. Dad leaned down and hugged me. "Love ya, kid. No Rocky impressions tomorrow, please."

"Yeah, I know. Love you, too." Daddy walked Dad out, coming back in five minutes later. Again, ew. He closed the door behind him and looked at me with a small smile.

He stood in the doorway awkwardly. "So, do you wanna... talk about it?"

“Not really,” I said, looking up at him with an exhausted sigh. “But I feel like I don't get a choice." Daddy walked over to the couch and sat down. I sighed. "You cannot tell Dad this."

"Okay." Daddy sounded a little scared about what I might say.

I turned a little where I sat, so I could look Daddy straight on. "This wasn't exactly the first time Lisa has done something like this."

Daddy swallowed. "Really? Lisa...? Huh..." He thought for a minute. "I mean, there's always gonna be some asshat out there who causes a problem but, Lisa? What happened? You two used to be friends."

"I'll give you the reader's digest version; she's a dick." Now I moved back to my original sitting position, looking away from him.

"Apparently." He tapped me on the shoulder in an attempt to get my attention. "Look at me." 

I stared straight ahead.

"Naomi Claire."

Middle name; he’s serious. I turned my head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I can't stop people from being rude. And they're always going to be rude. Kind of unavoidable in our situation. And I know that you didn't mean to punch her in the face but you have to... learn to reel that in."

"But, Daddy, I..." I opened my mouth to protest.

"Trust me. I know it's hard to do. You got a good amount of Castiel in you and there's nothing I can do about that except try to help you out. You wanna be mad? Then be mad. Yell and scream. I don't care. I just don't ever want to hear that you hit someone like that again."

I thought about that for a moment. Being a lot like Dad must scare the crap out of them. Especially Dad. No wonder he acted the way he did at the school.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll try." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'll be in my room."

When I got there, I put Dads old school bag on the floor next to the door and walked over to my bed. I fell back on it with a sigh. Seriously, what the fuck just happened?

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to the music I have on it, then got up and put my phone in the dock hooked up to my stereo and pressed play. Dad's band played loudly from the speakers.

That should do it. Daddy knows not to bother me if I’m listening to music. I turned around and went to my closet, grabbing an old shoe box on the shelf. I opened it and took the notebook out and sat on my bed. Even if Daddy came in, he would just think I'm writing songs in one of my own various notebooks. Still, I had to hide Dad's, for obvious reasons.

They had always been quiet about what Dad went through all those years ago. Time for me to find out why.

I had stopped reading after I read the name Suicide Drop. So I flipped to that page, which was only a few pages in, and read on.

Dad wrote about how he took the golden boy quarterback of Lawrence, Kansas to the Drop. Said golden boy took his first hit of a joint, a shot of Jack from the bottle, and then went skinny dipping, jumping from the ridge into the cold water below.

I shook my head. Sounds like Dad was a bad influence back in the day.

I flipped through a few pages, skipping the sex obviously, because ew. Then I found what I had been looking for. I could almost hear Dad's voice in my head, like he was reading it to me.

"I told Dean the truth about Rob and Julie. Not just the physical abuse, but how they drug me and rape me at least three times a week..."

My eyes practically fell out of my head and "Oh my God!" flew out of my mouth. I looked up at my stereo just as Dad's song Lover Dearest came on.

I flipped ahead one page, quickly.

"...Dean caught me in the bathroom at school with a needle. I don't know who was more scared, him or Mom. Both of them put me in rehab after that. Let me tell you...rehab sucks. It's no picnic. I was in there for fourteen days and the pain was so bad...I wished I would just die..."

I had to stop for a moment. I had never heard of Rob and Julie; I guess that would be why. I didn't even have to keep reading to know that Daddy literally saved Dad's life. I had a whole new respect for both of them. For Dad going through that, and Daddy for not giving up on him. I would imagine Dad saw himself as a lost cause. I looked up at my stereo. Now I know why he wrote Lover Dearest.

Now I also know why I hear Dad call Daddy his "perfect disaster" and Dad calling Daddy his "ever after." Just like the song.

I smiled to myself. They're so adorable sometimes.

I flipped through a few more pages. Some pictures fell out of the notebook and onto the floor, facedown. I had my reservations, but I picked them up to see what they were anyway.

Freaking cute as fuck, that's what. Eighteen year old Dad sleeping with his hair all messy and his mouth open, probably snoring; Daddy must have taken that one. One Dad had snuck of them kissing. Daddy playing one of his football games their senior year; I only know because it's from behind and the jersey says "Winchester."

Charlie did tell me Dad always had a thing for Daddy's butt in spandex, which is gross and an image that is burned into my brain now...so thanks for that, Charlie, giver of life. 

I turned the page. More pictures. Dad on his motorcycle. Both of them at the airport the day that Dad left for Los Angeles.

The last one was another one that Dad must have taken without Daddy knowing. They were in a bed, wrapped in a sheet, probably after doing what would be the obvious, face to face with their eyes closed and kissing. Holding each other so close and tight. So in love.

I can only hope to one day have a love like theirs. After everything they went through, here they still were, being them.

I put the notebook down and looked out of my window. Daddy was in the driveway changing the spark plugs on the Impala, or Baby as he calls it. Excuse me...her. I heard Dad's band through the speakers of "Baby" and got up. The lyrics to Ever After floated through the air; a sure sign that he was missing Dad.

Again, sometimes they can be adorable. I smiled and shook my head, opening my window. "Really, Daddy? It's been like fifteen minutes since Dad left." He looked up at me.

"And?" He smiled.

"Don't you ever enjoy, you know, not having the human tornado around?"

"Yeah, for maybe the first five minutes."

I shook my head at him and pulled back into my room. "They’re insane..." I said to myself as I shut my window. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though  
they're like, thirty-seven, they still act like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. It’s actually pretty awesome to see two people love each other like they do. I looked at the clock; it was only noon. Three hours until Ruby would be out. I sat on the floor in front of my bed, leaning my head back. I heard my phone buzz from the nightstand. I crawled myself over to it, looking at the screen. Ruby was texting me from study period. That rebel.

'So...what happened? Are you suspended? Are your dads pissed?'

I rolled my eyes and texted back. 'Calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm not suspended and they're not mad. I mean, Dad was a little upset and neither of them really knew what to do...'

'Well at least you're not in any major trouble. Did they ground you?'

'Nope. Daddy and I talked about it and I'm not allowed to punch people, but that's it.'

'Crap. G2G. Being watched.'

'K bye' I put my phone back on the bed. My stomach growled; time to raid the kitchen.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and opened the pantry, settling on a classic: peanut butter and jelly. I slapped a sandwich together and sat down at the table.

I took a bite of my delicious sandwich and looked around, spotting an open letter near where Daddy usually sits. He wasn't around so I did what any other human being would do.

I totally grabbed it and read it out loud to myself. It had Chargers letterhead.

"Dear Mr D H Winchester, we have received your application for retirem.... holy fuck!" I immediately put the letter as I found it and shoved more sandwich in my mouth, staring the piece of paper down like it might burst into flames. I mean, it makes sense; he's almost forty and has probably been playing football since the dawn of time. But I had never even thought about him not working. Ever. He always has. Multiple Super Bowl championship rings, several MVP awards, and other trophies sat in the office next to Dad's. More sandwich. And then I heard the door. Daddy was done with the car. Crap.

He stopped in the doorway, grease and oil all over his arms and shirt. "What are you eating?" He asked. I just held up the sandwich and opened it, revealing the contents. "Looks good. Make one for me will ya? I'm gonna hit the shower."

I just nodded. Mouth too full of sandwich to talk. He left the room without another word. I swallowed the bite, almost choking on it. I looked at the letter again. Did Dad know about this? The letter was dated just a few days ago.

Holy shit. They had to have talked about it. No, they definitely did. They don't make decisions without each other.

Usually, Dax and I know when something's going on. But they kept this one completely secret from us. Until Daddy apparently just left it out. But then again, they weren't expecting me to be home right now.

I got up and made Daddy his sandwich, setting it on a plate on the counter for him. I shoved more of mine in my mouth. He came into the kitchen about fifteen minutes later in his black "Ever After" shirt and faded jeans. It's amazing the shirt still fits; the original ones were made when they were in high school. Or maybe Charlie made them new ones. Dad takes his "perfect disaster" shirt on every tour, so I’m sure it would be falling apart ny now.

Daddy sat down in his usual spot. "You're quiet," he said before taking a bite. I just pointed at my mouth as I was chewing my large bite. Daddy nodded as he chewed his own. I swallowed. And then just stared at what was left of my food awkwardly for a few seconds before jumping up and going to the fridge.

"So, uh... you like, want something to drink or whatever?" Once again, real smooth, Winchester.

Daddy looked over at me, obviously perplexed. "Sure. What's in there?"

Oh, and FYI; I royally suck at secrets.

I looked in the fridge. "There's soda, beer, milk, and grape juice." I turned around with more style than usual and put my hand on my hip. Daddy raised an eyebrow. Now I've done it.

He blinked at me, stone-faced. "Soda." His tone was flat; he knew something was off. Like he always knows when something is off with Dad. Great. At least Dad never made it THIS obvious. I grabbed two cans of soda and handed one to him. He took it and went back to his sandwich. As soon as I sat down, he looked over at the envelope, and then to me. I bit my lip.

Oh yeah. He knew. And I'm probably in deep shit.

As I popped the top on my soda, we locked eyes. Finally, he sighed and picked up the letter.

"How much did you read?" He sounded tired.

"Really?” I tried to play it cool. “Daddy, come on..." 

"Naomi." There goes that eyebrow.

Apparently not cool enough. I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Not much. Just the first few sentences. Does Dad know?" I kept my eyes down on my sandwich.

"He knows I put in the application. He doesn't know it's been accepted."

I looked up at him. "So, you really are retiring?"

"Yes, honey, I'm retiring. This will be my last season."

I nodded. This was...weird, but understandable. "What about Dad?"

Daddy shrugged. "What about him?"

"Will he retire, too?"

He laughed. "I doubt it. He'll probably be making music until the day he dies. He loves it too much to just walk away."

I chewed my sandwich. "So...are you mad?"

Daddy looked at me, confused again and with a face full of sandwich. "Why would I be mad?" he asked through all the peanut butter.

"Probably because I read your damn mail."

He swallowed. "Well, I left it out and you saw it so, no. I'm not mad. And watch your mouth, young lady."

"Yes, sir."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So...uh...when are you gonna tell Dad?"

He finished the last bit of his sandwich and rubbed his hands together, getting little bread crumbs all over. He then took a drink of his soda before answering. "Well, I was just about to tell him when the principal called."

Oops...

He must have saw the look of dismay on my face. "Don't worry about it. I'll tell him when he calls tonight."

"Wouldn't you rather tell him in person?" Now I was just playing with the soda can out of nervousness.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't get to and I'm not waiting until he comes home. And he is definitely not finding out through the news or social media because once it's out it's out and it will be everywhere."

I sighed heavily. "When is he supposed to call?"

"Right after the show. Speaking of which, he told me about your audition.” He grinned at me. “Said you nailed it."

"I'd like to think so, but I won't find out until tomorrow."

He nodded. "Well, you are him made over. I know you got it."

I looked at him. "Speaking of which...does that...scare him at all? That I'm a decent amount like him?"

Daddy got up from the table and took our plates. "Why would that scare him? I mean, sure it's weird to see your kids act and talk like you do and hear your attitude come out of their mouths but I wouldn't say it scares him. Although, I do think you threw him today. He did something similar way back when."

"I know. Charlie told me about it."

"Of course she did." He smiled and shook his head.

"That's how he was reunited with gramma right?"

He stopped, turning to me. "Who told you about that?"

Oops...me and my big mouth. "Uhhh..." neither of them told me that Dad was separated from his mom.

He looked at the table, and then at the ceiling. "Charlie..."

I just sat there.

Daddy sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. "What the hell kind of day is this, anyway?! Is there a full moon or something?"

"Nope," I said. "Just one of those days when everything just kinda comes up at once. Yay." I grinned and waved a hand in the air quickly.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing." The rest I found out through the notebook. Not about to tell him that.

"Naomi..."

"Nothing! I swear!" Well, at least it's the truth. Charlie never told me about any of the things I had just read. Nobody did. And if they find out...I'm toast. Burnt toast. The kind you can’t even scrape clean.

Maybe I can put the notebook somewhere Dad might overlook and find it...eventually. Yeah, that could work. I really should do it soon, but part of me wants to keep reading it.

One more time. And then I'll put it up.

"Do you think Dad is upset that you're retiring?" Just to change the subject.

Daddy shrugged. "Honestly? Maybe a little."

"Because he'll miss your butt in spandex?"

A laugh. Finally the atmosphere was getting lighter. "Let me guess...Charlie." Daddy shot me a knowing look.

"Well, yes and no. It's just well known fact he fell for your butt first. Which...just ew."

He laughed. "No. That's not why he'd be upset."

"Then why?"

He sighed. "He has this...thing with not wanting to grow up."

"I've noticed."

"But,” Daddy went on, “...at the same time, he knows if he didn't, you two wouldn't be here. Anyway, he's more happy about it than anything."

"Why?"

"Because he's always been worried that I'd get injured very badly."

I huffed a laugh. "Well that's...sappy..."

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. And don't tell him I told you that. It'll ruin his reputation for badassery."

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me." It seems I always find something out about them that I'm not supposed to tell the other. Who does that? Like hello...you've been together for like ever and it's like you're still putting secret admirer notes in each other's lockers…

"Well, I just gonna go to my room and wait for Ruby to come over." I said, hopping off the stool. "Let me know when Dad calls."

Okay, it's not like Daddy and I never had long conversations before, but depending on the subject, they tend to get...awkward. Like neither of us knows what to say. So, when I feel like it's about to get awkward, I'll end the conversation casually.

I also wanted to read that notebook. I know, I know. There's a damn good reason nobody ever told me any of this. It honestly kinda felt like I was never supposed to find out.

But, secrets don't make friends.

I closed the door to my room and turned the radio on again. I fired up my computer and looked up guitar tabs, trying to distract myself from reading more than I should. 

I made it about a full hour and a half. And then I grabbed the notebook from under the pillow. I flipped through more songs, then...

"It's been two months since mom died..."

Well I'm definitely gonna regret ever reading this. Still, I couldn’t stop.

"...Dean is still watching me like a hawk after the overdose. I've been out of the hospital for a week and he's still watching me like I might spontaneously combust."

Wait, what? Dad overdosed? Holy freakshow!

"I don't blame him though. I can't imagine what was going through his mind as I was dying in front of him..."

I tossed the book across the room. Overdosed? Almost died? What the hell...Nope...that's it for me...

I guess that's why they never really talk about Grandma Naomi that much. But...then why did they name me after her?

I threw myself on my bed and grabbed my phone. Two-thirty; not too much longer. So many things happened today. And it's not even dinner time.

Suddenly, Daddy knocked, and I damn near jumped out of my skin. "Yeah?"

"I'm heading out to pick up Dax. You gonna be alright by yourself?" He didn't open the door.

"Yeah, Ruby should be here any minute."

"Okay. See you in a bit."

As I waited and listened for him to go down stairs, and idea popped into my brain. After I heard the front door close, I ran to my window and threw it open. "Hey, Daddy? Can we have pizza for dinner tonight?"

He nodded, then looked up at my window. "Yeah, sure. I'll get some on the way home."

"'Kay. See you when you get back!" I ducked back inside.

"Okay." He opened the driver door to Baby.

"Oh! Daddy?” I called, leaning out of my window again.

He looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Two liter of Mountain Dew please."

He rolled his eyes. "Yup, you're Cas' kid alright..."

"No kidding." I said after I closed the window. Of course, the pizza was just to buy time to find a place to hide Dad's notebook. I waited until Daddy was out of the driveway to grab the notebook and go downstairs. 

Now. Where to put it? I looked around the basement; there was the laundry room, the home gym, Daddy’s office...

Dad's home studio. Perfect.

Normally, we don't go in the studio. Not that we aren't allowed; it's just that it's Dad's safe place when he needs to get away. I went down to the basement and made a right, heading away from the laundry area to a pair of frosted glass doors set in a wall. I pushed one of them open.

The room is fairly large and open, with soft lighting. Dad had done a great job designing it; dark hardwood floors and cream/grey sponged walls. The booth is to the right, with an enclosed room for the board. I looked around, finally finding the office door.

I slowly opened the door and looked around. It had to be somewhere he could stumble upon it and think it's always been there.

With his other notebooks? No. He would have seen it by now. Okay...think like Dad, which isn't exactly hard to do. Then it hit me. He has a box of stuff he hasn't looked at in years. Perfect.

I ran to the closet and grabbed the box, putting the notebook right in the middle off all the stuff and put it back in it's exact place.

Damn I'm good.

A little too good.

Feeling proud of myself, I headed out of the studio, shutting the door behind me. I had left everything just as I found it. I walked up stairs just in time; Daddy had pulled back into the driveway with Dax and dinner.

A breath of relief left my lungs.. Now there's just the problem of hoping dad never finds out…

"Soup's on!" Daddy yelled from the kitchen as he tossed the pizza on the table.

"Did you really punch Bryce's girlfriend in the face today?!"

"Dax...!" I whisper-yelled at my brother. I could die. Daddy whipped around.

"Bryce's girlfriend...?" His tone was past inquisitive and more on the offended side.

Crap. I looked at Daxton, narrowing my eyes at him. "Thanks, Dax."

I could tell that Daddy was calculating the scenario in his head, putting the pieces together. "So... Lisa is Bryce's girlfriend...?"

I sighed. "Yes. She found out last year that I like him so she got with him."

Awkward. Daddy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is she out to get you or something?"

I could die. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

The doorbell rang. Literally saved by the bell. "I'll get it." I was out of my seat and to the door in three seconds flat. "Thank God!" I said as soon as I opened the door. Ruby smiled. 

"Saved the day?"

"You have no idea." I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the house. Then I hurried to the kitchen and took slices of pizza for the two of us, some plates, and my soda. "We'll be upstairs!"

"Sure thing."

Once in my room, I shut the door quickly so that she and I could actually talk.

"So... what the hell happened today?" Ruby asked.

I looked at her. "Literally, everything that could go wrong, went wrong."

Ruby settled herself on my bed, taking one of the pieces of pizza. "Wow. That sucks."

"Trust me, you don't want to know how much it really does suck."

She took a bite. "So they weren't pissed?"

"No. But I think Dad learned that he's raising himself in female form."

"Like he didn't know that already."

"I think he knew. Just didn't know exactly how alike we really are." I took a bite of my pizza.

Ruby chewed silently for a moment. "So, word got back to Bryce about you punching Lisa..." she said as she picked a pepperoni off and put it in her mouth. 

I almost choked. "What?!"

"Yeah." Ruby took a drink of the Mountain Dew. "He wasn't happy."

"Oh, shit..."

"Oh. He's not mad at you.” She grinned. “He's actually really pissed at Lisa."

"Really? He's pissed at her?"

She nodded, her dark hair bouncing as she did. "Oh yeah. If I'm not mistaken, I think he broke up with her."

I spewed the soda that I hadn’t swallowed. "What?!" Ruby wiped her face. Oops.

"I haven't confirmed it yet,” she said as she reached for a napkin. “But word is that he heard what happened and found out what she said to you and dumped her on the spot."

Well my day just got a million times better. "Holy crap! Did you happen to hear what he said?"

"What I was told is that he said what she said was messed up and he couldn't be with someone who acts like that."

Wow. Just wow. "I can't believe he broke up with her."

"Well believe it. Because I'm thinking it happened."

We continued to eat our pizza and talk about the crazy day. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. And then a knock on my door.

"Hey, Naomi, there's someone here for you."

What the hell... "Okay, I'll be right there." I looked Ruby, confused. "Who the heck could that be?" She just shrugged, with a look of confusion on her face, too. I got up and walked downstairs. And almost died.

Bryce. Was. On. My. Couch.

He stood up and smiled. "Hey." Oh, God. That smile. My soul.

Okay, someone pinch me. "Hey. How did you find out where I live?"

Bryce shrugged. "Lisa. It was like pulling teeth but she finally told me."

What the fuck is going on today? "Uh, okay...so what are you doing here?"

He took a step forward. "I came to tell you I'm sorry about Lisa. What she said was way out of line."

I shrugged, putting my hands on my hips. "Yeah, well, not the first time she’s been rude, so..."

He shuffled his feet and looked at me. "Which makes it that much worse."

I smiled at him. "Well, thank you. No one's ever apologized to me for... that... before." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daddy watching. Which meant he was listening. Well, wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened today… 

I smiled at Bryce. "Hey, uh... Let's go outside."

"Uhh sure..."

I threw Daddy a look as we went on the porch.

"What?!" he mouthed. I closed the door.

I stood in front of Bryce. "Really. Thank you for acknowledging what happened and for not being mad at me over it. I do really feel bad about punching her. I've never done that before."

Bryce bit his lip and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, she's pissed about that. Between you and me...I think she's gunning for us."

"Well, there's some good news, I guess."

Bryce looked around awkwardly. "I might have more good news."

At this point, I'll take all the good news I can get. "Shoot."

"I've been thinking of breaking up with her for a while. I think there's someone else."

Oh. Shit. I cleared my throat a little. "S-someone else? Well, she's a very lucky girl."

He didn't respond. Well, at least not verbally. Before I knew it, Bryce Alcott had stepped right up to me and planted a small kiss on my face. More like my mouth. Okay, so he kissed me on the lips. On my front porch. And I know Daddy was watching. Bryce pulled away. I just stared at him.

"Bryce, you just broke-" The words burst out of me in one breath as if I’d been holding it for hours.

"Yeah, I know but the feelings were gone a long time ago.” He looked me right in the eye. “I'm not pushing you into anything. Just... think about it. I think you're great. And your dads don't bother me, for the record. See you tomorrow, Naomi." One last smile, and he left.

What the hell. Could I make it to my room before Daddy said anything? Doubtful. I pushed the door open.

"So I'm assuming that was Bryce?"

Of course he was standing right there. "Yes, sir."

He just nodded. "Okay."

I took a step toward him. "Don't tell Dad. Please. Not yet, anyway."

"Are you two a thing or...?" He looked confused. Or concerned. Actually, it was probably both.

"No! I mean, I would date him... well... ugh!" Totally not what I want to talk to him about. Ever.

"Okay. We will talk about this later." He must have sensed my discomfort. 

"Really? Do we have to?"

"Um, yes." Daddy made a face at me.

"Ugh, fine.” I stomped my foot. “Can I go back to my room? Ruby’s up there."

He shrugged. "Sure. But you are telling Dad when he gets home."

Great… "Yes sir," I said quickly as Daddy walked into the living room. I bolted back up to my room, where I was met with a squealing Ruby.

"Oh. My. God! What just happened?!"

Another foot stomp."You were watching?!"

She plopped herself back on the bed. "Umm, yeah, of course I was!"

I took a deep breath. "Honestly, I have no idea what is going on today."

Ruby grabbed the Mountain Dew again. "Who cares?! Bryce is totally into you!"

"Yeah." I grinned. ‘I guess he is.”  
"So... you gonna tell Cas?" Ruby had that fiery sass in her eyes.  
"Umm, well Daddy was sorta watching out the window and saw the whole thing."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
I sat down next to her. "Yeah, well, I have no choice now. And he should be home in like a week, so not really an option."  
Ruby glanced at her phone. "Shit. I have to go. Mom and Dad want me home by five." She rolled her eyes and dug into her bag, handing me a piece of paper with writing on it. "Here. I brought the homework from today."

"Thanks," I said as I took it from her. I walked her downstairs.

"Bye, Mr Winchester! Thanks for the pizza!" Ruby called as she walked out of the front door. Daddy waved at her.

"Anytime, Ruby. See you later."

The door closed behind her and I felt a sudden feeling of dread. I turned around and looked at Daddy. He was staring at me with his hands on his hips, looking deep in thought.

"Are you gonna make me talk about it?" I could hear the dread in my own voice.

He took a deep breath. "No. Not tonight. Still processing."

I felt a lump in my throat. I'm not a cryer but here I stood, about to cry for the second time today. Daddy must have realized how I felt, because he just walked right up to me and pulled me in for a hug. 

And then the tears came. He kissed me on the cheek. "Today sucked," he said into my hair. I nodded. I heard him sigh. "Go take your shower and get started on your homework." I nodded again.

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy."

He playfully pushed me away with a smile. I smiled back. I know most people think of Dean Winchester as some big tough dude, but really he's dorky and shy and the best dad ever. Well, one of the best dads ever. The other dad isn't home right now.

My brain was to muddled and hazy to focus on homework, but it had to be done. I couldn't let myself fall behind.

So here I was, sitting on my bed, trying to do my history homework. It wasn't working out so well. At least something good came out of this completely messed up day. Bryce Alcott likes me. And he freaking kissed me.

My mind was still processing that my crush of a year and a half likes me to some degree.

Two problems now...

One. Daddy saw everything.

Two. I have to tell Dad.

Can we say awkward?


	3. Let Your Conscience Be Your... Nevermind.

I woke up before Daddy even knocked. I had to finish my government homework. When he knocked, I was already picking out my outfit for the day (a blue Doctor Who shirt, black ripped Tripp pants and, of course, Converse).

I went to the bathroom and brushed my shoulder length blonde hair and took a curling iron to it, making loose curls. Then I put on some silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Checking myself in the mirror one last time, I finally grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

Friday. Thank God. End of the school week. Friday also means pancakes. Daddy is pretty awesome at cooking, but when Dad is home, Dad does all the cooking. I guess he sees it as a way to kinda make up for being gone for a few months. I plopped my bag down next to me and leaned onto the counter.

Dad did call last night; well, he actually Skyped. We gathered around Daddy's’ laptop in their room and talked until ten. I wanted to ask him about what I read in the notebook but thought better of it. If he doesn't ever find out I had it, I'll probably ask him about it... When I'm an adult and have a place of my own...

Daddy never told Dad about Bryce.

A small piece of toast hit me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Dax giggle. I rolled my eyes. "Bryce and Naomi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," he sang.

"Alright Daxton James. Enough." Daddy warned.

"Yes, sir," Dax said with a sigh as he looked down at his plate.

Daddy passed Dax and I each a plate of pancakes and bacon, and then made one for himself. We all sat down at the island table in the kitchen. We have a dining room, but we only use it for holidays or when we have people over.

Dax shoved what seemed to be half a pancake into his mouth. Daddy shook his head.

I waited for it. The speech.

We ate in silence for maybe a minute. Maybe he was going to skip it. I could be hopeful, right?

And then...

"So, Naomi Claire..." There it is.

"Yes, Daddy?" I didn't look up., just bit off another piece of bacon.

Daddy sat back a little, not looking at me yet. "This boy, Bryce; I think he and I should have a...talk..."

Oh God...

"And you know when Dad gets back, he's gonna want to talk to him too," Daddy continued on.

I can see how this day is going to go. "Uh, why don't you both talk to him...you know...at the same time?" I said, tTrying to delay it as long as I could. "And anyway, we aren't even going out."

"But he kissed you." Daddy looked up at me with a look of pure matter-of-factness on his face.

I shrugged. "He also told me there's no rush and I can think about it."

Daddy just stared at me. When there isn't any other option but his option, and when you aren't going to change his mind, he gets a certain look on his face. We just call it "the look."

And that's what happened just then.

"Whether I wait for Dad to get home, or if I decide to do it before then, is my call. Fact is..." Daddy leaned toward me and looked me right in the eye. Shit. "...you're fifteen. A boy, who is also fifteen, just kissed you on our front porch. I'm talking to him."

Suddenly, I realized what was going to happen when I left for school. Which was in about ten minutes. "You're going to talk to Dad, aren't you?" I felt my heart fall out of my butt.

Daddy was quiet for a second as he cut a bite of pancake. "Yeah. I am." He put the bite in his mouth, still looking at me.

Dax was enjoying this way too much. "Oooo, Naomi's in trouble..."

"Dax. Go get your stuff."

"But, Dad..."

"Daxton James Winchester, if I have to ask you again..." That did it. Dax hopped up from his seat and hurried to his room to get his school things without another word.

Daddy never took his eyes off me. I couldn’t tell if he was mad or just being stern or what. I knew there was no winning this time. But I still had to try. Hard.

"Daddy, please don't tell Dad. It's not even a big deal." I had resorted to begging. Classy, Naomi Claire. Real classy.

"Yes, it is, Naomi. A very big deal." Monotone. Shit.

"You just think he's trying to get in my pants..." Bad move, Naomi. Very bad. Daddy sat back in his chair. He had abandoned his pancakes by now and was just staring at me, as if I were the most unreal being on the planet right now.

"That's exactly what I think. The kid breaks up with Lisa and hours later he's kissing you on the front porch! I was a teenager too, once. So was your father. We're gay, not stupid. Yeah, sure he's interested in you but teenage boys hardly ever keep it in their pants. Trust me. I’ve been there."

I didn't know what to say. Hell, there wasn't anything TO say. I just sat there, looking at him. We haven't ever been here before; do I throw a fit? Cry? Call Gramma or Charlie? I put my last bite of pancake in my mouth and took my dishes to the sink. Silently. Daddy just sat in his seat with a lost look on his face. He gently grabbed me by the arm as I walked by, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you. If anything, I'm scared."

"Scared...?"

He cut me off. "Yes. Scared." He pulled back to look at me, putting his hands on my face. He smiled, but he looked kinda sad about it. "You're fifteen. When did you turn fifteen?" He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. "Alright, go to school. Be nice to Dax."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you, too, Daddy." As I walked out of the kitchen to get my things, Daddy called out.

"I'm still talking to him, and Dad."

Sigh. "I know." I walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Dax! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

Within seconds Dax came running down the stairs and we headed for the door. "Bye, Dad!" Dax waved as he ran past the kitchen. I shook my head at him. "Bye Daddy."

"Learn something you two. And Naomi?"

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah, Daddy?"

"Behave." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Yes, sir."

Dax and I walked in silence for a few minutes. He was probably replaying the morning in his head and deciding whether or not to pry.

He chose the latter.

"Is Dad mad that Bryce kissed you?" Dax asked, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

"No."

"Do you think Pops will be?"

"I have no clue Dax." Now I was the speaking in monotone.

"But you didn't do anything..."

I stopped Dax. "Just... stop talking about it, okay?"

"Jeez, fine." We continued walking. Thankfully, the conversation turned to what we would do when Dad came home finally. We usually plan some sort of surprise for him. This took up the remainder of our journey to the school. I dropped Dax off at the elementary as usual and then headed next door to the high school, where Ruby met me at the steps.

"Ready to see that you made it into show choir?" she said, nudging me with an elbow.

Holy crap. With every that happened yesterday I completely forgot. "Is the list up yet?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Still got five minutes but we should probably beat the crowd." We linked arms and walked through the sea of kids to the auditorium. When we got there, Bryce was sitting on one of the built-in benches reading a book. Ruby nudged me again. 

I nudged her back. "Cut it out."

"What, you don't want to pick up where you left off?"

"Not really, I'd at least like to get to know him first."

"Hey, Naomi."

I looked over to see Bryce standing up. He walked over, smiling. I felt awkward, doesn’t-listen-to-her-conscience Naomi come back. "Hey Bryce. What were you reading?"

He shook his head as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Oh, just rereading Harry Potter."

Okay, if he's a nerd...sign me up. "Didn't take you for the Harry Potter type."

He smiled again. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Ruby pinched my arm and walked away. I was deserted by my best friend. Thanks for that. I looked at Bryce.

"You're right. I don't know much about you at all."

"We could change that." That smile. That damned smile.

Oh. Shit.

"We could." Why, Naomi, why?! Listen to your inner Jiminy!! I was saved by the director posting up the list.

Bryce smiled. "We'll talk about it later. Let's go check the postings."

I let out a breath and looked at the ceiling. "My dads are gonna kill me..." I said to myself before making my way to the notice board. I scanned the list. I was right under Bryce.

I'm not taking THAT as a sign at all...

Bryce grinned. "See? I told you you'd be in." I laughed nervously at him. Ruby came up and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away.

"Off we go! Congrats on placing, Bryce!"

"Thanks for leaving me all alone back there," I said to Ruby when we were a good distance from the posting.

"What?” She laughed, looking ahead as we continued down the hall. “I thought it was genius..."

"Yeah. A genius move to get me in more trouble than I already am."

"Wait. You're in trouble over him kissing you last night?" She kept us walking.

"Yeah, sorta. Daddy is so not happy and I know he's called..." My phone buzzed. "...Dad." Dad had texted me.

'Call me when you get out school. Don't worry. I'll answer.'

Son of a bitch. Oh I'll bet he'll answer. And go into protective dad mode, which I've only seen like twice.

I am in SO much trouble. I had no choice but to text back.

'Okay. I made show choir btw.' That should take his mind off Bryce...hopefully.

I pocketed my phone and went to algebra. Right before the bell rang my phone buzzed again. I read the message before Mr Roman walked in.

'Congrats, knew you would. Nice try on changing the subject.'

Well, that’s what you get for having a genius dad that has been there and done that. Nothing gets past Cas.

All of my classes seemed to go on forever, and I was super excited when lunch came around. I couldn't wait to get outside. Ruby and I grabbed our trays and headed outside. My phone buzzed when I sat down. "Fuck my life. If that's Dad..." I sighed and pulled out my phone. Not Dad. It was Daddy.

'So uh, brace yourself kid. Hurricane Dad isn't happy.'

I groaned and dropped my head to the table.

"Problem?"

"That's an understatement." I handed my phone to Ruby. She read what Daddy sent me. Her eyes bugged.

"This is like, really bad..." she said, still staring at the screen.

"Unghh." I had no words.

"Why is he pissed?" She handed my phone back. I looked at her.

"He's probably more scared than anything. He probably thinks I'll lose my virginity and get pregnant, drop out of high school, and be a single mom stripping to pay for rent and diapers."

Ruby poked at her food. "That escalated quickly..."

"With Dad, it always does..."

"That seems... unnecessary."

I looked at the sky. "He does tend to overreact. But I think this is going to be a very big deal when he gets home. When Dad and Daddy both agree on something to do with one us being in trouble... Let's just say that it doesn't happen often and when it does it sucks."

"And when does he get home?"

"Sunday afternoon." I took a fry and dipped it in ketchup. "Oh, and Daddy wants to talk to Bryce. Dad probably does too. I bet they'll wait for Dad to get home so they can run him off together." I said before shoving the fry in my mouth and eating it.

"Hey." Bryce sat down in front of me. I almost choked on my fry. "Hey." I picked up another fry.

Ruby grinned. "I'm gonna get more fries." And she left. Again. Some best friend.

Bryce looked at me. "So, I was thinking..."

Boys thinking should be illegal.

"...maybe we could go out for a burger or something one day soon."

In my head, I said 'No Bryce. We shouldn't. At least not until you come over and have a chat with my parents about how you don't want to stick it and leave it.'

What came out was… "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe Friday night? Before the game?"

Dammit, Naomi.

"That sounds great! I'll pick you up?"

I shook my head. "I'll meet you there. Little brother drama."

"Ahh, yeah. I’ve heard siblings are a pain. I wouldn’t know, since I’m it at my house. Well, I'm gonna go back to the gang to finish lunch. See you later."

"See you later." Time to start picking out caskets Winchester, because you're a dead girl.

I put my head back on the table. Ruby set the fries between us. "So? What happened?"

"I may have just agreed to go out with him before the game..." I shoved three of the fries in my face at one time. She squealed. Now I know how dad felt when he grew up with Charlie. Pretty sure she still does it.

"You two are gonna be so cute together!"

"Yeah, just two problems...my parents."

"Are you gonna tell them?" Her stare was intense.

"Fuck, no! I'm..." Like lightning, and idea struck. I felt a sly grin form on my face. "...I'm gonna tell them I'm meeting you."

I didn't say it was a very smart idea.

Ruby sat back. "Are you sure? What if they find out?"

"They won't. If it's you the don't really check on it." I shrugged and picked up another piece of deep-fried tastiness. 

I prefer my caskets to have glitter.

The bell rang and we threw out our trash. Suddenly, I was filled with a confidence that can only be explained as pure, unadulterated, teenage stupidity. Surely I can get one little thing past the ever-intuitive Dean Winchester. Right?

They rest of the day seemed to drag as usual. Then it was time for show choir which, thankfully, was held after school.

I walked into the auditorium with Ruby right on my heels. She was obviously dying to see how things with Bryce and I played out.

"Hey Naomi! Saved you a seat!" Bryce waved at me from the front row.

Oh, and at my funeral, no classic sappy orchestra music please. Maybe Dad will write a song. About his totally awful, boy-chasing, ex-friend punching daughter.

Ruby made sure to leave a seat between her and Bryce. Thanks again. I settled in and he looked at me a smiled. Ugh. That smile. And his eyes. Love him.

Okay, maybe not love, but I do have really strong feelings for the kid. Time to put the Winchester charm to work. And pray my parents kill me quickly.

Principal Milton's little brother, Samandriel Milton, is the show choir teacher. He walked out on stage and rubbed his hands together. "Alright boys and girls, let's get started."

The rehearsal consisted of warm ups, going over songs, and Bryce flirting with me. Oh, and me flirting with him. So it wasn't exactly the "Winchester charm." More the Novak charm that Dad did to Daddy back in the day, and still does. Hell, all Dad has to do is smile that crooked smile of his and Daddy is a goner. But, it’s the same with Dad when Daddy shoots him a look or smiles just right. Sometimes it's adorable. And other times it's disgusting.

After rehearsal, Bryce and I walked out of the auditorium. Ruby was behind us.

I didn't even realize that he and I were holding hands.He said goodbye and left, kissing me on the cheek briefly. I turned to Ruby. She looked like she might explode.

"Oh. My. God! Naomi you are so..."

"Fucking dead." I hugged her goodbye (possibly for real, since I still had to make it through Dads talk), and headed to get Daxton. 

When we got home, I walked in the front door and straight up to my room. I had to call Dad. I took a deep breath as I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. Maybe he would be busy doing whatever it is they do on the bus.

"Hey, kid." He answered on the second ring.

"Hey." I sighed.

"So. Wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" No small talk today, I guess. Straight to business.

"Well, this boy, Bryce Alcott, he was with Lisa. When he heard what happened, he broke up with her. I didn't know he'd find out where I live just to apologize-"

"Apologize for what?"

Seriously? "For what Lisa said..."

"Okay, continue." He said it so plainly. Great.

I exhaled quietly and then went on. "So he apologized and then he said he had been thinking about breaking up with her for awhile and that he liked me. And then, well...he kissed me and told me there's no rush and to think about it." Which is exactly what I WASN'T doing. I bit my bottom lip as I waited the silence out; it felt like forever. Finally, Dad spoke.

"So he kissed you then tells you to think about it..." 

That tone. I could almost hear him trying to keep from bursting through the phone.

"Ya know, Daddy actually kissed me first. And trust me, there was no thinking about anything."

Wait for it...

"If he kissed you before saying think about it, he clearly doesn't want you to think about it."

There it is.

"Dad..."

"Naomi, stop. Just listen. I'm gonna talk to this Bryce kid myself. And if I find out that he intends to just love you and leave you...the kids’ face will be on a billboard next week."

Sometimes, just sometimes, Dad scares the crap outta me.

"But, Dad..."

"No. No 'but Dad.' I'm talking to him and that's that. I know I don't get serious a lot, but oh well; tough shit. No one is going to treat my daughter like a piece of meat. Nobody. Ever."

Oh boy.

"I'm not stupid, Dad. I know how to say no. I'm not gonna lose my virginity at fifteen."

"It's not you I'm worried about Naomi. It's him."

"So what, you think he's gonna charm his way into my pants?" I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

"Yes. You wanna know how I know? Because I did the exact same thing with daddy."

"What?! You just wanted in his pants?" Why the hell is this my life right now?!

"Yes. But I had no intention of leaving him whatsoever. I actually did have feelings for him. He knew that."

"And what if Bryce doesn’t just want in my pants?"

"Then I'll drop it."

"Dad!"

"No Naomi. End of discussion. I'll see you Sunday."

"Fine." I hung up. No “bye,” no "love you, Dad." Nope. Not happening. If I would have known I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend, even though Bryce isn't my boyfriend, I wouldn't have said anything.

Hey, now there's an idea. Just don't tell them. I'll tell them after Dad talked to him he got freaked out and backed off. Then, just tell them I'm hanging out with Ruby as planned.

Ya know, I think I'm a little too smart sometimes.

I put my phone in my pocket and walked down to the living room. Daddy was going through some paperwork, likely the retirement forms. I fell onto the big armchair with my legs over the side.

"Did you call Dad?" He didn't even look up.

"Yes sir." Awkward silence. I sighed.

Daddy still didn’t look up. "And yes. I know what he said to you."

"So I assume you know he has now turned into dadzilla?"

"Did you honestly expect him not to?" The tone in Daddy’s voice said “did you really just ask me that?”

"I honestly did not." Because I’m an idiot.

He set the papers on the coffee table and looked at me. "Let me tell you something about Castiel Winchester. Yes, he can be a giant Energizer Bunny and a goofball, but if someone he loves is in a situation he knows could end badly, he gets serious. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt. Neither do I."

I shrugged. "Isn't that the point of growing up? To eventually get my heart broken?"

He looked at me, surprised by what I said. Then he smiled. "Yes. But it's our job to try and prevent that. And if it does happen, it's also our job to pick you up and dust you off."

"I guess." I looked up at Daddy. He kept looking at me.

"Listen." Daddy moved to the end of the couch so he was closer to me. "On June tenth, two-thousand fifteen at nine-thirty at night, a tiny, scrawny, dark-haired angel came into our lives and we promised her that we would do anything and everything to keep her safe and happy and healthy. And that's what we have done and will continue to do until the day we die." He reached out, taking my hand and smiling. "Now, I can't guarantee that Dad won't beat someone's face in and that I won't purposely scare the living daylights out of some boy who thinks he's good enough for our girl. You got me?"

"You're such a sap, Daddy." I rolled my eyes. He just shrugged. "Fine,” I said with a sigh. “I'll tell him to come over Monday after school. That way you and Dad can have your time. Ew."

He laughed. "That's considerate of you."

"I try." I shrugged. Maybe their alone time will soften them up a bit.

"Do me a favor will you?"

"Sure."

He smiled. "Start the laundry."

Ugh. Chores. But, I needed to be as innocent and sweet as possible to pull this off. "Okay. Got anything you need washed?"

He was already back looking at the paperwork. "Uh, yeah. It's all in my bathroom."

I got up from the chair and made my way to the stairs. 

"Don't forget to grab your brother's things, too."

"Yes sir." Ugh. Preteen boy laundry. Has anyone ever really looked at Daxtons’ underwear? I have. Ew.

I pushed open the door to their room and walked to the bathroom. Noticing Daddy left the medicine cabinet open, I went to shut it when something caught my eye.

A prescription. For Dad.

Seriously? How much do I NOT know about this man? I looked at the bottle. The pills were for an irregular heartbeat.

The fuck? Why would he...

The notebook. The reason has to be in the notebook.

Or, you know, I could just ask Daddy about the pills...but I'm already on very thin ice as it is.

"Nope. Forget it, Winchester. This is way above your pay grade,” I said to myself. I shut the cabinet and grabbed Daddy's laundry basket and headed for the basement.

As I walked toward the laundry area, I passed the door to the studio. I stopped. The notebook was in that box way back there. I could put in Daddy's stuff, go grab the notebook, and then get mine and Daxs' laundry.

Nope. Keep walking, Naomi Claire. You can do this. You're turning over a new leaf and trying to stay out of trouble.

I turned the washer on and went back up the stairs to Daxtons' room. Then I went to my room.

I can do this.

I dropped the basket off by the washer so I could just switch it over when Daddy's stuff was done. I looked at the studio door.

Screw this. I'm already going to be in deep shit when they find out I have a date with Bryce on Friday. IF they find out.

I turned the handle and pushed the door open. Quickly moving across the room. I grabbed the box, grabbed the notebook, and put the box back up.

I'll put the notebook back when I finish reading it.

I closed the door to the studio and went to the laundry room, hopping up on the dryer. I listened for any movement towards the basement steps before opening the notebook and reading.

I flipped to where I left off about Dad overdosing.

"I can't imagine what was going through Dean's mind as he saw me lying there, dying in front of him. At first, I blamed the overdose on just having a mental breakdown after mom died, but that's really not it. Nor is it because Dean yelled at me days before. That wasn't his fault. He was just scared."

I paused. Listening. When I heard nothing but the washer, I continued.

"I guess part of it was because of mom, but the rest was all me. I knew I didn't have to buy the heroin. Nobody was sticking a gun to my head. But when I did, I didn't want Dean to see me like that. Not again. The overdose was an accident. I just took too much at one time without realizing it. Now I have to take these stupid pills for an irregular heartbeat, and a steroid for my lungs. I also have to quit smoking, which should be fun..."

Dad almost died. In front of Daddy. No wonder they don't tell us about it. If they had told us he was on medication, we would've asked why, and that's probably not a conversation they want to have yet. If ever.

I continued reading.

"I mean, quitting is probably a good idea if I want to keep up with this career. You can't sing with shitty lungs, and I already almost lost one of them so I should probably get on that. Actually, I don't have a choice, seeing how Dean took my cigarettes away in the hospital. The band and I have cancelled all shows and appearances for the next six months. Dean begged me to take a break, and he was right to do so."

Dad? Take a break? That was new. I flipped the page.

"Things are finally getting back to normal, thank God. Dean signed with the San Diego Chargers three months ago and he's already working his ass off. Sometimes I wish he would take a break. Even in the off season he's always training, working out, going over plays… He doesn't get hurt very often, but when he does, it's like my heart stops...then skips because, well, irregular heartbeat..."

Dad always has had a killer sense of humor.

"I watched him get sacked three times in one game and he ended up with a concussion. That scares the living shit out of me."

So Daddy was right. Dad does worry a lot, just doesn't let anyone see.

"At least this stupid heart thing hasn't affected the extracurriculars, although I feel like I'm filling out a questionnaire at the doctor's office every time. 'Do you feel okay? Is your heart acting up? We can stop if you want.' No, Dean. Just fucking plow me already."

OKAY. Reading time is done. Dad should really put a disclaimer on the cover. I quickly put the book away and went back upstairs.

"Everything okay down there?"

No, Daddy. I just read about you plowing Dad and being concerned about his heart condition.

"Yes, Daddy. Just sorting the clothes before I wash them," I answered back.

Ugh. Why does Dad have to gross me out all the time? Ew.

My phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket. A text from Ruby.

'Hope you don't mind, but I gave Bryce your number.'

Of course you did Ruby. I replied quickly, 'It's cool.'

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and opened it. "Guess I'm gonna have to restock before Dad gets here." Daddy smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, can you buy more than one twenty-four pack this time? Dad and I went through that in like a week.”

He rolled his eyes. "I know. Even more of a reason NOT to buy more than that..."

My phone buzzed again.

'Hey you.'

I smiled. Bryce.

'Hey yourself. WRYD?' I leaned against the counter and took a drink of my soda. 

'Not much. You?'

'Chores. You would think that the daughter of a rock star and a star quarterback wouldn't have to do chores...oh well.'

'Lol sounds lame'

'Definitely.'

'I'm looking forward to Friday.'

Crap. The image of my parents banging it out made me forget about meeting Bryce on Friday. 'Me too.’

‘Really?'

I took another sip then looked at Daddy. Still nose deep in paperwork. 'Of course I am silly.'

'Good. G2G, mom is yelling for me. See you at school.'

'K see you tomorrow.' I put my phone in my pocket and looked over at Daddy. I kinda felt dirty, keeping secrets like that. Shake it off, Winchester.

I took another drink as I headed down to put Daddy's clothes in the dryer and Dax's in the wash.

I sighed, mentally going over what I read. Why haven't they told me any of this yet? I'm three years away from eighteen...that should count for something. Not telling Dax I get, he's not even ten.

Did Dad think that I would think less of him?

I mean, I know Dad can be pretty proud... okay. He can be extremely proud. But this is big stuff that maybe his kids should be clued in on. If something ever happened and Daddy wasn't home, how would I know what to do? Or what was happening?

Suddenly, I was a little mad. I think we have the right to know this stuff. It's not fair to us. If they want to keep secrets, fine by me. 

They'll keep theirs… I'll keep mine.

I pulled out my phone and brought up Bryce’s number.

'Wanna hang out tonight?' My thumb tapped the “send” button. 

And let my headstone read, “Here lies Naomi Claire Winchester, the Girl Who Just Couldn’t Quit.”


	4. Growing Pains

The reply from Bryce came quick.

'It's a school night.'

'So? You scared Alcott?' There goes that good old-fashioned Novak charm again. I smiled. That should do it.

'I'm in. Where?' Yup. Nailed it. I checked the time, it was currently five. No way could I get out in the daylight, it would have to be darker out.

'The Pier. Midnight.'

'You're on Winchester. See you then.'

And add, “This girl was stupid” to my headstone. Engraved in glitter.

I stayed mostly out of the way for the rest of the evening, continuing to straighten things up so Dad wouldn’t throw a fit when he came home. After dinner, Daddy helped Dax with his homework and I did my own, and went over the music for the first part of show choir.

I walked over to where Daddy was sitting around nine. "Daddy, I'm going upstairs for the night. I'm super tired."

He looked up at me, smiling. "Okay, baby."

I walked over and gave him a hug. He kissed me on the cheek.

Once upstairs and in my room, I shut the door behind me and went to the mirror to fix my face. But not too much, I didn't want it to seem like I was trying too hard. I sat down and checked out the music again, and then my math notes, and whatever else I could do to pass the time until eleven-thirty. Finally, I heard Daddy walk up the stairs and head to his room.

Five minutes later, I heard music coming from down the hall. I gave it a few more minutes, then grabbed my jacket and opened my door a bit. The hallway was completely dark. Shoes in hand, I creeped down the stairs and to the front door. I slid out. As I heard the latch click, I felt like a million dollars. I slipped on my shoes and ran like hell was chasing me, because it sure would be later.

It took all of twenty minutes for me to get there. I sat on a bench and waited. Ten minutes later, Bryce sat next to me smiling from ear to ear, right on time. "Didn't think you'd show, Alcott." I smiled.

"And miss a chance to see you? As if, Winchester."

Oh yeah. The devil is totally coming after me. Both of them.

"You're such a sweet talker." I twirled my hair.

"Oh. You know you like it." Bryce turned to face me. My heart jumped.

He touched my hand and looked into my eyes. What the hell was this? And what happened to good-girl Naomi Winchester?

Bryce took a deep breath. "I really, really like you. I have for a while."

"Well, what a coincidence.” I half-smiled and bit my lip a little. “I've really liked you for a while, too."

ABORT MISSION, NAOMI. ABORT, ABORT! It was like sirens were going off in my head. Naturally, I ignored them.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in closer.

"Yeah. Luckily for you, I'm a patient girl."

"Oh I'm lucky alright. Because I get to do this." He moved closer, so close our foreheads were touching. Then our lips met. Whatever argument my mind was trying to make was being drowned out by the sound of blood rushing to my head and my heart pounding.

Totally worth it. Well, at the moment it is, anyway.

I was pretty timid about it at first; kissing wasn't something I was exactly experienced in. But, suddenly, it was like something inside me came to life and I opened up to him. He did the same once I warmed up. 

And then, it happened.

What Dad had told me. About no thinking being involved. My arms were now around Bryce Alcotts' neck and his hand had snaked up my back, under my shirt and on my skin.

Naomi Claire Winchester is the bad decision queen.

My eyes flew open and I pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" Bryce looked at me, confused.

"I uh..." Dad's words were ringing in my ears; 'He clearly doesn't want you to think about it.'

Well, he did just put his hand up my shirt so that's accurate. Dammit! Why does he have to be right!

"I uh, don't want...you know, that..." I blushed.

"You mean sex?" He didn’t look upset. Sort of relieved, actually. I nodded. "Hey, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I won't force you, Naomi."

Oh thank God! "Thanks, Bryce."

He smiled. "No problem."

I stood up. "I should probably go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'll walk you home. Just to the gate."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

We took our time walking back, stopping to talk or look at whatever was around. We kissed a few more times and talked about Lisa, and about He held my hand the whole way.

When we got to the gate, I was relieved to see that there weren't any lights on. I turned to Bryce and smiled. "I know I kinda... cut things short, but I had a really good time."

"Me too." Bryce kissed me again before he left.

I squealed internally as I punched my key into the gate and it opened. I walked up the pathway to the front steps. And then onto the porch. I took a moment to compose myself and straightened my hair out. I turned the door handle.

It was pitch black and quiet. "Thank God," I whispered. I flipped the switch.

"Oh, she just walked in."

Oh. My. God. 

I turned. Slowly.

There he stood, right there in the foyer. Dean Henry Winchester. Star quarterback of the San Diego Chargers. All six feet, two inches, and one-hundred eighty pounds of him.

He's also my Dad.

And he just caught me sneaking back in the house.

Oh. He's also on the phone with my other dad. His husband. The rock star.

Daddy smiled at me. It wasn’t a “hi nice to see you” smile. He put a finger up, signaling me to keep my mouth shut while he finished talking to Dad. "So, you don't have anything scheduled for the rest of the week? Just heading home on the bus?... Oh, perfect... First flight in the morning? Great. See you in a few hours, baby. I love you, too." Daddy put his phone on the table and stared me down, hands in his pockets. "Welcome home, Naomi Claire."

Oh yeah. I'm screwed.

"Have a seat." Daddy motioned to the couch.

Scratch that... I'm dead. I was serious about the glitter casket.

"Daddy-"

And the headstone.

"Sit down, now." He didn't yell. He didn't have to. Though I kinda wish he would. At least then I'd know what he was thinking. But I had a feeling he was about to tell me EXACTLY what he was thinking. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. He moved to stand in front of me and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure I even want to know what the hell made you think that sneaking out for any reason is okay."

"Daddy I-"

He put a hand up. "I'm not done speaking Naomi Claire."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at my shoes.

"Do you have any idea the kind of people that walk around at night?” He gestured toward the door. “Especially in San Diego. Crackheads, rapists, pedophiles... All of them would love to get their hands on a girl like you. And not because your parents are rich, either."

I looked up. He ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately and you know what? I don't care. Just please tell me you didn't sneak out and risk your life just to see some boy."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. But I nodded.

Daddy closed his eyes for a moment, most likely in an attempt to force himself to not kill me. "Wow. I can't even say like father like daughter because not even Cas was stupid enough to pull something like this."

Stupid. The word resonated in my soul. My eyes stung. I didn’t know what to do.

So, I word vomited. "Is Dad okay?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"What?" Daddy looked confused.

"Doesn't being upset bother his heart?" 

Daddy froze. "What?” He eyed me. Shit.

What. Have. I. Done. It was like the word vomit just wouldn't stop. "When I went to get your laundry I noticed your medicine cabinet was open so I was going to close it but I saw Dad's medication for his heart." Okay. Stop there. You don't have to say anything else. Nothing. Not about the notebook, or Bryce...

Daddy let out a breath. He rubbed the back of his neck like he was choosing his words very carefully. "Well, looks like he's in trouble too. He was supposed to take those with him." He looked at me. "Yes, being upset will cause...complications, but as long as he has that medication he'll be fine."

I didn't say another word. I apparently can't trust my mouth. In more ways than one. Daddy turned his eyes back to me.

"Thanks for the small detour. Now..." he sat on the coffee table, facing me. He rubbed his face again. "Did you...?"

"Did I...?" I looked at Daddy, confused. He raised an eyebrow.

Oh, God. "No! No nothing like that!"

He held his stare. I could feel it stabbing into my soul. "You're sure? Because I'm not sure I can trust anything that comes out of your mouth right now."

My eyes welled up and burned. My face was hot. And I couldn't swallow the lump anymore. "No, Daddy, I swear. I told him I didn't want to and he said it was okay if I wasn't ready and he was really sweet and walked me right back home. I promise Daddy I didn't...we didn't..." I lost it. I folded over and buried my face in my hands, hair hanging down, sobbing uncontrollably.

He just sat there, stone faced. Not looking at me. Or looking at anything really. "Go to bed."

I looked up. "Dad-"

"Dammit, Naomi, go to bed."

I stood up and slowly walked to the stairs.

"You're not going to school tomorrow. Dad's plane lands in a few hours." He stood up and held out his hand. "Give me your phone."

"But-"

"Naomi Claire Winchester, I promise you it's not in your best interest to argue. Give me your phone."

I walked over to him, pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed to him.

"You can have it back when you show us you’re responsible enough to have it back,” Daddy said as he slid the phone into his pocket. I didn't say anything; I just walked upstairs to my room and fell face first onto my bed.

I heard Daddy walk past my room and into his. Slowly, I got up and changed into shorts and a tank top. I got under my blankets and stared at the ceiling before rolling over and dissolving into a puddle of sobs.

Why did I have to push it?

 

**********

The faintest streaks of light trickled into my room. I rolled over toward the window and blinked my eyes. And then I opened my eyes. I bit my lip immediately, wishing I could roll over and ignore the beast that used to be my Dad.

"Good morning, Naomi."

I couldn't look at him. I could feel the anger dripping off of him. "Good morning, Dad."

"Did you sleep well?" His voice was flat and angry. I guess having to fly home last minute to deal with rebellious children is a good reason to be pissed off.

“Yeah, I guess so..."

He clapped his hands together. "Good. Because you're getting up now. And you're presence is required downstairs in the dining room in five minutes." He walked out of my room and shut the door hard behind him.

The dining room. We never use the dining room. Except for holidays. Oh God. Am I getting an intervention?

I really didn't even feel like bothering to get dressed. So I just rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs. As promised, they were waiting in the dining room.

I have never been so scared in my life. Well, there was that one time Lisa dared me to jump out of my window. That was one of the times I have seen Dad upset. But this was worse. Way worse.

I stood in the doorway silently, waiting for my death sentence. The worst part? Neither of them will yell.

Then I realized that they sat at the far end of the table, across from each other. Which means I got the seat in between them. Shit.

Dad looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't a "nice to see you I missed you so much. child of mine" smile, either. Daddy had his hands clasped together in front of him, staring at the table. Dad pulled out the chair.

"Please. Join us," Dad said flatly.

I walked slowly around to the chair between my parents and sat in it, gripping the seat with my hands. Both of them looked at me. I didn't know who to look at. So I waited for one of them to say something. Which didn't take long.

"Wanna tell us what the hell is going on with you?" Dad went first, the level of sass and sarcasm through the roof.

It was like my vocal chords wanted to hide. "I don't know what's going on with me," I whispered.

Dad ran a hand through his dark hair. "I find that... really, really hard to believe right now because in less than four days... sorry, three days... you have gone from perfect little angel to a classmate punching, boy kissing rebel who lies to her parents and, oh... my personal favorite, sneaks out of the damn house in the middle of the fucking night to see some boy who probably just wants to get a piece. Have I missed anything?"

Yes. I also read your notebook that you forgot was in your bag that you gave me and I know everything.

"No. You didn't miss anything." It was almost inaudible.

Dad leaned closer, a hand to his ear. "Sorry? I can't hear you. I must be partially deaf from the high volume used at my last show."

I looked at him. "No, Dad. You didn't miss anything."

"Well, that’s unfortunate. Because I'm really trying to understand what the hell is going on here because I'm lost. I really am."

"That makes two of us..." My voice was a whisper and a little more sarcastic than I had intentioned.

Dad stood up from his chair and ran his hands down his face. "That. That right there is exactly what I'm talking about. Since when did you start smarting off to me? Either of us?"

I didn't answer.

"I mean, I left what... three months ago? And you were fine. Came back three days ago... still fine. And then Dean calls me two days ago and fills me on all this... this crap that's happened... and then again at almost two in the morning to tell me that you've snuck out and he doesn't know where the hell you are?" He stared at me. I just looked up. He licked his lips. "We’re waiting for a damn answer, Naomi." His tone was scary. And Daddy was just letting him talk.

I blinked. "I don't know what you want me to say..."

He got up and walked around the table for a minute, stopping in front of the window with his back to Dad and I.

"I... I need to take a break, Dean. I fucking..."

Daddy stared at his hands that were still clasped in front of him on the table. He looked at Dad. "That's fine. Take a walk." 

Dad left the room. And Daddy was way too calm.

I had absolutely no idea what to do or what to say. But I knew not saying anything would make it worse. 

"It was my idea to sneak out. I guess I thought that if you talked to him, you still wouldn't like him and you'd tell him to stay away from me."

Daddy looked at me. "We just wanted to get to know him. I think we get the right to get to know the boy that wants to be around our daughter. And you even thinking that is... insulting." He turned his head in the direction that Dad went.

"Is Dad okay?"

Daddy sighed. "No. He is not okay. He went to lie down."

Panic. "Will he...?"

"Be okay? Yeah. As long as he calms down, he'll be fine. But honestly?" Daddy looked me right in the eyes. "I have never, ever, in almost twenty years, seen him this pissed off. Think about that for a second."

Silence.

"I'm sorry..."

"For?" Daddy sounded exhausted.

I bit my lip again. "For lying and sneaking around. And for insulting you and Dad."

Daddy let out a small laugh that lacked humor. "Well, that's great and all but... sorry isn't going to cut it this time."

"I know. But I have to start somewhere."

Daddy sighed. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what to do either.

"He's scared isn't he?"

Daddy nodded, turning his head in the direction Dad had gone. Then back at me. "He won't admit it, but yeah, he is." Daddy looked out where Dad had gone again, sighing. "If it was drinking or drugs or sex he would know how to respond, because he's been there. But the sheer level of disrespect and deceit is just... completely intolerable. We did not raise you like that and you know it."

"Daddy, I..."

He put a hand up, eyes closed. "Just... stop, Naomi. We made a decision."

Fuck. "And...?" I sat there, frozen in fear and anticipation.

Daddy looked at the table, and then at me. He looked like someone was about to rip his arm off. 

"We're pulling you from show choir. We can't think of anything else to do right now."

Tears threatened again. Fuck my life. I nodded. "Yes, sir. I assume I'm grounded?" My voice was distant.

That unamused laugh again."Oh, so grounded. For a month. No phone, no computer, no TV, no Ruby over. You go to school, you come home, do your chores, eat and go to bed."

"Yes sir."

"And if we hear anymore about Bryce, Dad will go to school with you all day."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. I'm going to check on your dad. Grounding is immediate. You can start with your brother's bathroom." Daddy got up and walked out of the dining room, leaving me alone.

Honestly? I was surprised they didn't pull me out of school and homeschool me. I got up and went upstairs to the closet in the hallway to grab the cleaning supplies when I heard them talking.

"You okay, Cas?" Daddy asked quietly.

"Define okay..."

"You know what I mean."

A sigh from Dad. "Yes. In that respect, I'm great. With everything else... no. Not really."

"Did you take the medicine that you forgot to take with you?"

Dad sighed again. "Please don't start with that. Not right now. And yes I did."

"Good."

Dad sighed. "Yeah, yeah. How'd she take the news of her punishment?"

"With dignity. She knew last night she was in deep shit."

Correction. I knew before last night I was in deep shit.

"God what the hell happened?” Dad groaned a little. “It's like in the last three days someone kidnapped the real Naomi and switched her with...well, her."

I heard Daddy sit down on the bed. "We knew that sooner or later she'd turn into you."

"Well, yeah but holy fuck... even I never snuck out or straight up lied. Ellen knew pretty much everything I was into..."

"Not the heroin. She wasn’t aware of the heroin."

WHAT. Daddy was way too cool about that statement. It took everything I had to not gasp out loud.

"Technically, I never lied about that. Just didn't tell anyone." It's almost like I could hear his smart assed smile. He always tries to derail Daddy. Sometimes it works.

"She knew I was into you." Really, Dad?

"Shut up, Castiel."

Ew. Leaving now. I tried to get everything I needed as fast as I could. But then...

"Fuck you, Winchester."

Daddy huffed a laugh. "Language. Stop that mouth of yours before I put something in it."

Faster, child. Faster.

"Fuck."

I shut the cupboard and left. Quickly. As soon as I got to Bryce's room I heard the door down the hall close.

Super ew.

Yup. This is a perfect punishment. Never again do I want to be grounded from everything that doesn't involve housework, plus kept home from school, all while Dad and Daddy are stuck here together with nobody to bother them all day.

I realized I had forgotten the sponges, so I went back to the closet. I heard something hit their door.

I think I ran back to Daxton's room.

At least they were quiet. I would be scarred for life if I had to hear that. Ew.

I took my time cleaning Dax's bathroom. Hopefully it would be over when I finished.

At least Dad took his medication.

Daddy walked out of the room the same time I walked out of Dax's room. Daddy turned back to Dad. "Just go to sleep, Cas." He smiled and closed the door. His hair was wet and he had changed clothes. Now he was wearing an old Chargers shirt and jeans.

I closed the door and he looked at me. He closed his door. "Dad's gonna sleep for awhile. So-"

"Let him sleep or he'll get cranky. I know."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. And if you thought he was scary today? Try him when he's cranky." He shuddered dramatically. I smiled.

"Guess I'll do your bathroom later then."

Daddy gave me a thumbs up. "Smart choice."

Dad's voice came through the door. "I'm not asleep ya know. I can still hear you."

Daddy looked at me. "Run! Save yourself!" He joked and bolted down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and laughed. My dads are such dorks. Granted, I knew even with the joking that they were still pretty pissed at me.

I had almost cleaned the whole house by the time Dad came downstairs. His hair was a total mess and he had on green pajama bottoms with the Mountain Dew logo all over. Sometimes I forget how many tattoos he has.

"Hey kid." He said as he walked past me.

I had just finished vacuuming the living room rug. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nah." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Where's Daddy?" He grabbed two cans of Mountain Dew.

"In his office. Going over some paperwork."

Dad walked over and handed me one of the sodas. I took it.

I just realized...Dad doesn't know that Daddy's retirement application had been accepted.

"Figured he'd be training by now." Dad sipped at his drink.

"He said he'd wait til you got up so you can watch me like a hawk." I half smiled and opened my soda. I knew I had lost their trust. Hell, I don't even trust myself either right now. Dad nodded and started heading upstairs, clearly still upset. "I really am sorry, Dad."

He stopped and looked at me. "I know you are. Doesn't change anything though."

"I know."

He put a hand on the stair rail and looked at me. "I don't like that you can't do anything for a month. I hate that we had to pull you from show choir; I know you would have done amazingly at it. And I really don't like how I feel right now. But, despite all of that, what kind of father would I ... hell either of us... be if we just gave you a slap on the wrist and said 'okay go back to life as usual'? So, as much as we hate having to do it, you're on lockdown for thirty days with no chance of parole." Dad just looked at me with sad eyes. I felt horrible.

"I know, Dad. And... it's okay. I messed up."

"Royally." He made the exploding gesture with his hands. 

"I get it, I get it. Jeez."

He started back up the steps to go to their room. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you around dinner time. I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Dad." I watched him disappear down the hall upstairs and went back to cleaning. 

There literally wasn't anything I could do after I cleaned the whole house so I went to our small library. I left the door open so someone would know I'm in here and looked for something to read. This took about five minutes. I settled on "The Great Gatsby" and climbed the ladder to the small loft where there was a futon mattress and pillows. I turned on the light and laid down, opening the book.

I must have fallen asleep up there because the next thing I knew, Dad was waking me up.

"Hey kid. Wake up. Dinner is ready."

I sat up slowly. "’Kay. Be there in a minute."

Dad hopped off the ladder and left the room. I marked my page and got down from the loft and headed downstairs.

Looks like it's just Dad and I. "Where's Dax?" I asked as I sat down. Dad put a plate of spaghetti and garlic toast in front of me. "With Daddy, training. They took their food to go."

I nodded taking a bite of garlic toast.

To be totally honest, Dad and I had never gotten very much one on one bonding time, mostly because we always go out and do stuff as a family when he's home.

I decided to try and change the subject from me to, well… anything.

"Are you gonna make a new album soon?" Good choice, Naomi.

He slid me a soda and leaned on the counter. "Within the next few months I will probably. Wanna spend some time with you guys before I get busy making another one."

I nodded. He didn't make an album after every tour, sometimes he'd go on two or three tours before starting something new. But he always took a break between tours to spend time with us.

"Ruby came by to give you your homework.” He met my eyes. “She now knows you’re grounded and you'll see her at school."

And back to me and my craziness. I nodded again.

For the most part, we ate in silence. He'd ask me about school and homework and just random things that don't even matter. For no reason, the word vomit came up again. 

"Dad? There's something I should tell you." I had to come clean about the notebook. About the real reason for my actions as of late.

Dad looked at me. "Shoot, kid."

"When you gave me your old bag, there were some of your old school things in there." 

Yup. Straight to the guillotine. 

Dad cocked his head in confusion. "What things?"

"Uh, well, there was this...notebook that had a few of your old songs written in it and...other things..."

He had a weird look on his face. "What sort of other things?" he asked slowly, as if he knew the answer but wanted to see what I would do.

Dammit, Naomi. You can’t leave well enough alone, can you? I let out a breath. "About when you met Daddy and you took him to Suicide Drop and...your foster parents..."

His hand slipped off the counter and his eyes went wide. "You... aren't supposed to know about them. Or... any of that. When the hell did you find that notebook, anyway?"

He looked upset. Crap.

"A couple months ago. I read some of the songs, but never read the other stuff until the other day..."

"Where is it?" he sighed angrily.

"What?"

"The notebook. Where is it?" Still the angry tone.

I sighed. "I put it down in your studio in a box of your old things."

He nodded. And took another bite of spaghetti. And then walked out of the kitchen. It felt like I was subconsciously play a game called 'let's piss Dad off until he has a heart attack.'

Before I knew it, Dad was back and standing next to me. He tossed the notebook in front of me on the table.

"Did you finish reading?"

I shook my head. We locked eyes.

He gestured at the notebook. "Finish it."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me. Finish reading. Did you get to the good stuff yet?" His eyes flashed, daring me to lie.

"I stopped after you talked about how grandma died and..."

He raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And how Daddy found you when you overdosed."

He sighed and dropped his head. "Does Dean know you had this?"

"No. He doesn't. I promise."

Dad slid into the nearest chair and just stared at the book where it sat on the table. "You weren't ever supposed to know any of this. At all. Ever." He rubbed his face. "Did you tell anyone?"

I shook my head. Vigorously. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Not even Ruby?"

"Not even Ruby, Dad. Or Dax. No one."

He kept his eyes on the notebook, like if he looked away, it would attack him.

"Why was I not supposed to know?"

He finally looked at me. "You think I want you to know any of that? Why do you think Dean and I keep you and your brother out of the spotlight? The media will tear you two apart just because of who we are and what I've done. To this day I still get hounded by the media over that stupid fucking overdose. That happened almost twenty years ago."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I just... I wanted you to know that I did read it. I didn't want to hide it from you." 

He stood up and grabbed his soda. "Finish reading it," he said flatly. Then he walked out of the room and down to his studio without a word.

I looked down at the notebook and slowly opened it. Half expecting a face to come out and yell at me like that book in the restricted section in Harry Potter. Once I got through what I had already read, I pulled it closer and continued down the rabbit hole.

"Dean and I have decided to have kids. Our own kids. Charlie has already told us she'd surrogate for us, which is a little awkward, but she's just as stubborn as I am. Dean can hardly wait. He's gonna be an awesome dad. I'm a little concerned about myself as a dad though. I mean look at everything I've been through. What if the kid turns out how I did and somehow becomes addicted to some kind of drug?"

I smiled. Daddy is pretty awesome. They both are. I kept reading.

"I guess I just can't worry about all the what-ifs; I have to just raise them, with Dean, to be good people that make good choices."

Well, that ship went down this week.

"And having kids with our lives seems insane. I mean, with the events that have happened with Dean and I-- There's just so much that could be used against them. Dean and I's breakup, Dean and Jaxon, my overdose, the abuse, the drugs and alcohol... Dean says that it will be fine and we'll just have to work really hard to keep our lives private. And hopefully, in time, people will forget everything that happened and just see Dean the pro quarterback and Cas, the crazy rock star."

I smiled. Even now that I know all of this, I still see them as just that. The quarterback and the rock star that are still crazy in love. I turned a few pages. When I did, I noticed a picture of Dad holding a baby. I picked it up and read the back.

"Naomi Claire Winchester. 6 lbs 8 Oz  
June 10th 2015"

My birthday. This picture was taken the day I was born. I set the picture aside and read.

"Our first child was born today. A baby girl. We finally agreed on a name. Naomi Claire. She has dark hair and my blue eyes. She already has Dean wrapped around her tiny fingers."

I smiled. Obviously, my dark hair had long been replaced with blond thanks to Gramma. And Daddy has always been a softy. I kept reading.

"I didn't hold her right away, I was terrified I'd drop her. When Charlie was holding her, she started crying for literally no reason. Dean took her and she still didn't stop...then I held her. And as soon as I looked into her eyes, she stopped crying. Then she smiled at me. In that moment, every fear I had about being a bad dad just went away, and I knew I'd do anything in my power to protect her."

I grinned. Dad really is a big teddy bear, after all. He doesn't show it much, but it's there. There was another picture. I read the back of this one.

"Dean holding Naomi for the first time."

Daddy was standing in the hospital room, holding a freshly born me in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket. He was just looking down at me with the biggest, happiest smile I've ever seen.

"Dean was made to be a dad. He's completely in love with little Naomi. Already super protective. I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again; watching him with her is the best music in the universe."

Seriously. So adorable. There was another picture. Dad and Daddy, sharing a chair in the living room, holding me between them and kissing.

"Well, we brought her home today. Finally. She is so perfect and wonderful and I just can't imagine loving anyone else like this. Dean and I have come full circle and it's beautiful." 

I turned the page to an entry dated November 12, 2019.

"We've decided, with Naomi starting kindergarten this next fall, that we want another baby. It's something we've talked about over the last six months and we really want to. Charlie is on board again. So in a few months, we'll start the process to have baby number two."

Another picture of dad squared and me. They were walking me to school. I can only assume Charlie was taking the picture. It was dated August thirtieth two-thousand-twenty.

"Today was Naomi's first day of school. Dean and I both tried not to cry like a baby. For weeks now she has been so excited about starting kindergarten. But when we got there, she latched on to me like she would never see me again. It was heartbreaking. Dean finally had to pull her off my leg and calm her down by telling her over and over that we'd be back. She eventually calmed down. When we left, she didn't even notice because she was already engrossed in learning her ABC's. When we came back, her teacher told us that she was incredibly smart. Dean just looked at me, smiled, and said 'well now we know she has your brain.' I'm so proud of her."

I flipped a few pages and found more pictures.

"Daxton James Winchester  
8 lbs 5 Oz   
October 31st 2020"

The picture was of dad holding a newborn Dax with daddy standing next to him. Both of them were looking down at Dax, smiling.

"This little guy really wanted to be born on Halloween. He wasn't due for another week. As Naomi has become 'dad's little girl', Daxton has already become daddy's little boy. Naomi was so excited to meet her baby brother. Guess the excitement wore her out because she fell asleep in the waiting room on Mary's lap."

I looked at the next picture.

"Dean, Daxton, and Naomi. November 4th 2020."

Daddy was holding Dax and I was looking up at them, point at Dax.

"Naomi is such a good big sister. Whenever Dax cries, she's the first one next to him. She's always asking to feed him and change him. The other day, Dax was in his crib crying and Naomi ran downstairs yelling 'Daxie needs his butt wiped! He pooed everywhere!'"

Well if this isn't a blackmail story…

Still another picture. 

"Naomi and Daxton   
March 12th 2025"

Dax and I were sitting on the beach. I was making a sandcastle. Dax looked like he was trying to help.

"We don't usually take the kids out in public. We have done well so far in keeping them away from fans and paparazzi. We don't let anyone take pictures of them because then they'd be all over the Internet. Sure Dean and I still greet fans, sign autographs, and take pictures. But we always ask the fans to not take pictures of the kids.

Oh by the way, Naomi loves to sing. She's only ten and she already has an amazing voice. I took her to a show once and even brought her on stage. Every single fan there respected the fact that I didn't want them to take pictures of her. They loved her and she loved the attention. She said she wants to be a singer like me."

There was one more picture.

'Naomi's first day of high school September 4th 2029'

I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eating breakfast. My hair in two braided pigtails and I was wearing a yellow shirt. I had no idea he even took that picture.

"How has fourteen years flown by so fast? Didn't I just hold her in my arms for the first time? Didn't Dean and I just sing her to sleep her first night home? And now she's in high school. I am so proud of her; so smart and talented. And gorgeous. But, truth? I'm scared out of my fucking mind. High school means boys, new friends, new experiences... and the start of pulling away from parents. I'm not ready for this." 

Pulling away from my parents. That's the whole reason he was scared about everything that's happened. I looked up with a sigh. Dad was leaning in the doorway, looking at me. I set the pictures down and ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put one arm around me, and a hand on the back of my head. The kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

He exhaled. "I know." Dad pulled away to look at me. "Don't get us wrong; we love Daxton to the moon and back. But you..." he touched one finger to my nose, "...are our first baby, our first love, and our little girl. I can't even begin to explain to you how we love you. So, to see you acting this way, doing these things that could hurt you physically or emotionally... it hurts."

“When I read all those things...I don't know, it felt like you guys didn't trust me enough to tell me or something. So I acted like it. I know it was stupid. I should have given you the notebook as soon as I saw it was yours."

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Not telling you was never about if we trusted you or not. It was about leaving the past in the past and moving forward. Starting over. And we did. With you. And Dax."

"Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"He'll find out sooner or later. Always does. Nothing really gets past him when it comes to me. That's how it's alway been." He looked at me for another few seconds with a look of pure bliss on his face. And then he rolled his eyes and stood up. "Alright. That's enough sappiness for one afternoon. Go do your homework, kid."

"Sure thing, Dad." I put my plate in the sink and turned to go to my room, stopping suddenly. The dishes. I turned back to go to the sink.

"What are you doing?" Dad was watching me.

"I was going to wash the dishes. You know, because grounded."

"Go do your homework. I'll do the dishes. It'll be our secret." He winked at me.


	5. Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman

October 11, 2030

It was the final night of my grounding. Of course Bryce and I still talked and hung out at school. He was upset that I got pulled from show choir, but he understood. Guess I can just audition again next year. Who knows? Maybe my parents will let me go to show choir if I don't act like a brat. I was sitting on my bed doing my homework when there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I looked up. Dad poked his head through the door.

"Hey kid. Come downstairs for a minute."

Great. "If this is about the broken vase...I told Dax to slow down-" The words left me at warp speed. Dad put a hand up and laughed.

"Just, calm down before you hurt yourself and go to the living room." He closed the door. "Daxton James! What's this about a broken vase?" I heard him yell from the hallway.

I laughed. Poor Dad; I guess we don't give him a break for long.

I walked down stairs and walked to the living room. Daddy was sitting on the couch. He looked up at me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked timidly.

Daddy laughed. "No sweetie, you're not in trouble. For once. Just sit down."

I sat down in the big armchair.

"...Well next time listen to your sister!" Dad said as he came down the stairs. "Good God, our kids are insane!" He shook his head.

"That hasn't been fully proven, Dad." I said. He laughed and sat down next to Daddy.

"First thing's first,” Dad said leaning toward me. “Daddy and I just want you to know that we think you took your punishment very well." 

He winked at me. There were a few times Dad would help me with the chores when daddy was busy.

"So, seeing as this is your last day of being grounded, we figured we'd give this back." He pulled my phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "No more sneaking out. Got it?"

"Got it." I took my phone from Dad and put it in my pocket.

"And," started Daddy. "You'll be extremely happy to know that we talked to the show choir director."

I sat up and tried to keep my eyes from jumping out of my head.

"We explained the situation and he was very understanding," Dad went on. "After assuring him that you will work extremely hard at catching up, he agreed to let you come back."

"Oh my God, is this for real?!" I could barely contain myself.

Daddy laughed. "Yes. It's for real."

"Oh my God!" I jumped up and wrapped my arms around each of them. I could just tell that they looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you!" I said before I pulled away.

Dad laughed. "Like we said. You took your punishment seriously and we can tell that you mean your apologies. And I think it's safe to say that you won't be doing anymore lying or sneaking out, right?"

"Oh, no. No more."

"So." Daddy leaned back in his chair. "How's Bryce?"

“Uh, he's good. And yes. I told him why I was grounded. And he feels guilty about it. He seems to think it was his fault and he wants to make it up to me."

"Oh? How so?" Dad asked. He had that tone again. The one that means he’s thinking worst case scenario.

"Uh, he wants to take me out before the game sometime. We actually planned on doing that before I was grounded. And he wants to meet you two first."

Dad and Daddy looked at each other, and then back at me.

"He seems like a nice kid." Daddy was pretty calm.

"He really is." By now, I was fiddling with my pockets on my jeans.

Daddy looked at Dad. "Well, babe. What do you think?"

"I don't see why not. As long as he keeps it in his pants."

One word: mortified.

"Dad!"

Dad put his hands up calmly. "I'm just stating the facts!"

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Cas, if he's waited this long and he isn't shrugging her off for someone else, then I think it's safe to say that he'll keep it in his pants."

"It's been a month,” I said with exasperation as I looked at Daddy. "Not like he couldn’t have done anything at school."

Dad rolled his eyes. "Technically, I waited for a year."

"Ew, come on. I'm right here." I said.

"Oh, please. That's nothing." Dad stood up. "Now, if I had talked about that one time when we went to Kansas City after I got signed and we snuck off to the men's room..."

"Nope! Bye! Love you! I'm going upstairs!"

"Love you, too!" Daddy called to me as I went upstairs.

The first thing I did was call Ruby as soon as my door was shut.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're ungrounded!" Her voice squealed through the phone

"Yup. They just gave me my phone back. And I get to be in show choir again!"

"Does Bryce know yet?"

I laughed. "No. Literally just got my phone back."

"This is awesome! Oh my God can I come over? Or can you come over here?" Ruby was talking a mile a minute.

I lay back on my bed, picking at the pillows. "Hey. I just got my life back. I'm going to be respectful and wait until tomorrow to ask to go anywhere."

Ruby sighed. "True. Alright. So, did you tell them Bryce wants to take you out?"

"Yes. And they're cool with it. As long as they meet him first."

“Oh, boy."

"It's cool. Bryce wants to meet them, too."

"Think he can handle the barrage of questions?" Her tone was understandably skeptical.

"He better."

Daddy knocked and peaked his head in the door. "Do all your homework?"

I hid my phone next to my leg, opposite from the door. "Yes sir."

"Okay. Lights out in ten."

"'Kay. Night, Daddy."

"Night, baby girl."

He closed the door. I grabbed my phone back up. Ruby didn’t miss a beat.

"So, where's Bryce taking you?"

"He wants it to be a surprise," I said quietly with a shrug.

Another squeal from Ruby. "Aww how cute!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey I have to go. See you in the morning."

"Okay, see ya."

I put my phone on the dresser and changed for bed. I climbed under the blankets and passed out.

The next day at lunch Bryce sat with us. Lisa's suspension had long since been over and she always gave me a death glare when she had seen Bryce and I walking around together.

It wasn't any different today.

Although, she did decide to step up her game. She walked past me and pretended to trip. Causing her soda to spill all over me. I jumped out of my seat. Ruby grabbed napkins and began drying me off.

"Oops. Sorry. Tripped." Lisa smiled innocently. Or, at least as innocently as a demon can.

"Yeah I bet you did." Bryce said.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair and walked away.

"I hate that little bitch,” Bryce said as he ran a hand down his face.

"Is she ever gonna let up? I mean, clearly you aren't interested in her anymore." Ruby dabbed at me with napkins as she spoke.

"She better. This is getting ridiculous. We aren't even official..." Bryce got up to get more napkins.  
When he came back, we finished lunch and threw out the trash, and then headed into the main hallway. Ruby stopped to wait for me.

"You go on. I'll catch up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. See you in a few." She left.

Bryce eyed me. "Oh man. We're unsupervised."

"Shut up, Alcott." I smiled at him.

Bryce put his hands on my waist and pulled me in, kissing me. It was quick, seeing how we were in the middle of a busy hallway and needed to get to class. He pulled away and grinned at me.

"I'm so gonna win over your parents."

"I don't know. Dad is a master charmer. His skills are inhuman."

Bryce laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

He walked me to class and gave me another quick kiss. "See you in show choir." He smiled then headed off to class.

The last few classes seemed to drag on. Especially the last class. Government. Which Lisa was in.

I felt a wad of paper hit the back of my head. It landed on the floor next to me. I left it there. I knew it was Lisa. She was sitting right behind me.

"So, how are my sloppy seconds slut?"

This girl is beginning to piss me off. She poked at me with her pencil.

"Hey. I asked you a question skank. You know that's all he wants right? Sex? Once he's done with you, he'll just move on to the next girl."

I curled my hands into fists and forced myself to pay attention.

"I bet he's already found the next girl he wants to fuck. He's probably fucking her right now under the bleachers in the gym."

I whipped around. "First of all, if he's so awful why do you care what he does with me? Second, what the hell is your problem with me? I never did a damn thing to you and one day you start treating me like a piece of shit. So what is it, huh? What?!"

She laughed. "You're the spawn of three gay people. It's only natural that you pretend to be straight. Who knows, maybe gay is genetic or a disease."

"Well guess what, bitch. I like boys. So if anything is genetic, it's that. Now leave me alone. I'm tired of your petty games."

"Keep telling yourself that. That's why my parents never liked you, you know. Because of your faggot parents. They figured you'd be a fag too and try and make me a fag. Too bad that rockstar dad of yours is a fag. He's hot."

I really, really wanted to punch her in the face. But I'd made a promise that I wouldn't go around punching people anymore.

I turned around. "What a coincidence. My other dad thinks so, too."

"Which is why he's going to hell. They both are. So are you and your little brother just because your dads are fags." My face was hot. This was proving to he harder than I thought. And she wasn't stopping. I looked at the clock.

Twenty minutes left. And she's still talking. Fortunately, a few other classmates were sick of her too. Finally, one of them said something.

"Hey, Lisa. Just leave her alone? Damn..."

"Can it, Parker. Oh, wait, I get it. You're a fag too..."

I stood up.

"Mr Gaines."

He turned around. "Yes, Naomi?"

I swallowed hard. "Lisa is attacking me with hate speech about my family. She's been at it for half an hour and is now bugging the other kids in class." I was shaking.

Lisa jumped up and yelled. "You slut!"

"Excuse me Lisa? Go to the principal's office. Now. I will not tolerate that kind of language in my class."

Lisa picked up her stuff and shoulder checked me. "You're gonna regret that, faggot."

It took everything I had to sit back down and not slam her face into my desk.

Parker leaned over. "Hey, Winchester. You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'll... be fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Yeah well, you try going through that torture every day from someone who used to be a friend."

"Well, just so you know. I've got your back. She was just... so rude. Oh. And personally, I wouldn’t mess with either of your parents. They both look like they could kick someone’s ass. Especially since Dean is, you know, paid to kick ass.”

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Parker. I appreciate that." He nodded at me as we went back to our work.

When the bell finally rang, I threw my things in my bag and hurried out of the room. I hurried down the hall and almost didn’t notice Bryce.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he put an arm around me.

"Lisa. She was horrible all class. She said that I'm just hiding being gay because I was born from three gay people and we're all going to hell."

Bryce looked like his eyes might fall out of his head. "What?! What the hell is her problem?"

"She also said that you were just using me for sex and I was just gonna be another notch on your belt."

"It would be hard for you to be ANOTHER notch on my belt because I'm a virgin."

I looked at him. "What? But she-"

Bryce shrugged. "She's just pissed because I wanted to wait to have sex. That's why I was thinking about dumping her, because she wanted sex and I didn't."

Well this should make my parents happy… I blinked. "But... the night we snuck out... you were..."

"So fucking nervous." Bryce laughed a little.

"Seriously?!"

He laughed. "Yeah. And I was really relieved when you wanted to stop."

Okay, so dad squared would be very happy. Over the moon. Ecstatic.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd laugh." Bryce turned a light shade of pink.

"Why would I laugh? I'm a virgin too."

"I figured. You're too pretty to not be."

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Thanks." Great. Now I’m the pink one.

"No problem. Come on. Let's get to show choir." He took me by the hand and we walked to the auditorium together. Show choir didn't start until four which meant we had thirty minutes left.

We walked up to the stage. Bryce let go of my hand and looked at me. "Wait here." He jumped on stage and went over to the piano. He played a few notes then sang:

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day  
Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

If melting was possible, I would have melted right to the floor. Instead, I bit my lip and twirled my hair like some cheerleader. Bryce came down from the piano and stood in front of me.

"Well, what did you think?"

"I think you've been getting pointers from Cas Novak-Winchester, that's what."

Bryce grinned. "If I am, are they working?"

And now I see how I'm like Daddy. Can't resist a charmer.

I didn't answer him. Instead, I closed the gap and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled back after a second and smiled. "So that's a yes?"

I smiled. "It might be."

****  
"Stop fidgeting." I flicked at Bryce’s arm.

"I'm nervous."

I rolled my eyes. "Well don't be. They're just my parents." It had been two weeks since I was un-grounded, and I had been counting the days until I could introduce Bryce to my parents. 

Bryce stopped us mid stride. "Yeah. You have two dads. Two! One is hard enough. And, on top of that, one of them is a quarterback for the Chargers."

"Yeah, and he's also a giant teddy bear. You'll be fine." I pulled him to the gate.

We got up the the steps and stood on the porch. I looked at Bryce. "Here we go!"

"Wait, what do I call them? They’re both misters, and saying ‘Mister Novak-Winchester’ is going to get exhausting..."

I rolled my eyes. "How about sir?"

Bryce calculated the thought, nodding. "Sir...yeah. good call."

I laughed and pushed the door. "Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" They came up from the basement, smiling at me. 

"Hey kid. How was school?" Dad ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll tell you later."

They both walked to the middle of the room. Each giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I backed up. "Dad, Daddy. This is Bryce Alcott."

They looked at him as he walked over.

I could almost smell the anxiety rolling off of Bryce. I had never really thought of my parents as intimidating until now.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bryce." Daddy said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too sir."

"Naomi has told us a lot about you." Dad said when he shook his hand.

Bryce smiled. "Not all bad I hope."

"I'm gonna grab a soda. You want one Bryce?" I looked at him. He gave me a 'please don't leave me alone with them' look. "Uh, yes please."

I smiled at him and went to the kitchen.

"Have a seat Bryce." I heard Dad say as I opened the fridge.

"Hey, who's sixty-seven Impala is that out front?" I heard Bryce ask. I sighed a giant sigh of relief. Good boy. I grabbed three sodas and a bottle of water then went back into the living room. 

"That'd be mine." Daddy replied, clearly a little impressed. I handed Daddy the bottle of water, one soda to Dad, another to Bryce, and kept one for myself.

Bryce looked at Dad. "So the ninety-three Ducati Monster is yours?" He asked.

Dad opened his soda. "Yup. Had it since I was sixteen. Dean's had the Impala just as long."

So far so good.

"So Bryce, tell us about yourself. Do you play sports?"

Of course Daddy would ask that.

"I play soccer in the spring. Basketball in the winter."

Dad nodded. "Good choices. Dean would play soccer or baseball every other year." Bryce looked at Daddy.

"Really? I thought you just played football."

Daddy shrugged. "Well, I had to do something to keep in shape in the off season."

Bryce nodded. "I tried for football but I'm better at soccer."

I opened my soda and took a drink. "He was the running back last year, Daddy."

Daddy smiled at Bryce. "Really? I just might have to test you on that Bryce."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Daddy looked at me and smiled. He's sold. One dad down, one to go.

"Naomi told us you're in show choir with her." Dad's turn.

"Yes sir. Been singing since I was eight."

"What section are you?"

"Tenor, sir."

"Nice." Dad smiled. "Do you read music?"

"Yes, sir."

I saw Daddy poke Dad in the thigh. Dad smiled his "I'm about to rock the boat" smile. 

And then he did.

"So, Bryce. We like you. Really. You're a good kid, you stay out of trouble, you and Naomi have been talking for awhile now. But..."

Here it comes.

"...what are your intentions with our daughter?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I got a look from Daddy telling me to stop.I sat back in my seat, biting the inside of my lip. Bryce didn’t lose a step.

"Well, I think she’s amazing and beautiful. I want to continue getting to know her. So far..." he looked at me and smiled. "...I like what I'm finding out."

Daddy leaned forward and got his serious voice on. "So, as far as any, uh...any..." Dad added to the question with a raised an eyebrow.

Oh. My. God. 

Bryce caught on quickly. "Oh. No. Not now. Not until either of us are ready."

The dad squad just looked at him. Bryce went on.

"See, that night we went out... which, I sincerely apologize for... I was glad she stopped us because I didn't want to either. I never have."

Dad almost choked on his soda. "Wait. You're a virgin?"

"Uh, yes, sir..." Bryce turned light pink. Both of them noticed his embarrassment. 

"Look Bryce, being a virgin is nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. It seems your parents taught you that it's okay to wait for the right girl to come along." Daddy looked up at me.

Bryce nodded. "Yes, sir. They did. They basically told me that if I get a girl pregnant before I graduate, they'll castrate me."

"I like your parents already." Dad said with a grin.

Bryce smiled. "I'll pass along the news."

"Well, we should probably get going. The game starts in two hours," I said, standing up. Bryce did as well, then Daddy. Dad was already standing.

"Well Bryce, you're welcome here anytime as long as it's not the middle of the night." Dad said.

"Yes sir." Bryce smiled.

Daddy nodded. "Have fun tonight, but not to much fun." Dad shot him a look and flicked in the side. Of all the things to say right now, that was the Webster’s definition of nervous father talk.

"Yes sir, I'll have her home after the game."

The room went silent for a second.

"Okay, leaving now! Bye Dad, bye Daddy!" I grabbed Bryce by the arm and pulled him to the door.

"Uh, bye Mister and... Mister... Winchester."

Before I closed the door, I heard Dad say "Our little girl is growing up too fast."I smiled.

When we got through the gate, I threw my arms around Bryce's neck and squealed.

"Woah, there. My eardrum..." Bryce said as he stuck a finger in his ear.

"Sorry!" I backed away, grinning. "You have successfully impressed my parents."

"Thank God. I was about to crap my pants."

I laughed. "I thought you weren't scared of them?"

"Well, it's a lot different when you're standing right in front of them. They're intimidating! I thought Dean would be more intimidating than Cas because well, dude looks like he can rip my face off. But Cas? He was giving me the look."

"What look?"

"The 'if you break her heart, I'll break your face' look."

Sounds like something Dad would do. "He's very protective of me. Don't get me wrong, Daddy is, too. To them I guess I'll always be the five year old little girl with pigtails."

"Probably. That's how it goes, isn't? We never grow up to them."

We finally made it to the school and walked back to the field. Bryce was holding my hand with his thumb lightly rubbing mine.

Seriously. Cloud nine.

Bryce led me to the small wooded area next to the field. "What are we doing here?" I asked. He smiled. "You'll see."

There was a little clearing in the middle of the woods. I looked around and noticed a picnic basket setting on a blanket.

Okay, higher than cloud nine.

Bryce Alcott is a cute romantic.

"I know this is probably cheesy..." Bryce rubbed the back of his neck.

I kissed his cheek. "It's perfect."

We walked over and sat down on the blanket.

"What's on the menu today good sir?" I mimicked a British accent.

Bryce smiled. "Ah, yes. Today m'lady, we have my specialty." He opened the basket and pulled out two  
things wrapped in cloth napkins. "BLT sandwiches." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Looks tasty." He pulled out two cans of Mountain Dew and passed me one.

"Oh! Almost forgot." He pulled his phone out and put some classical music on. I laughed.

"So fancy, Mr Alcott."

"Well, I'm nothing if not thorough." He smiled.

"You're so corny." I laughed.

We sat and talked while we ate. We talked about random things like favorite artists, favorite food, and favorite movies. Just getting to know each other. You know, how a first date SHOULD go.

We talked and ate until we noticed iIt was starting to get dark, and that meant the game would be starting soon. So Bryce packed everything up and we headed to the game. As we got to the stands, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Daddy.

'Make good choices!'

I rolled my eyes. He really is pretty dorky.

'Always,’ I sent back quickly.

Bryce and I had no problem finding Ruby, she was bouncing like a basketball in the seats she had saved us. We climbed the steps to her.

"It's about time! Jeez, what took so long?"

I smiled. "Bryce surprised me with a picnic before the game."

I thought Ruby might die. "That's so adorable!" she squealed. Bryce blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch the game." He took my hand again. The only time Bryce wasn't holding my hand is when he had his arm around me.

Trust me, a lot of people noticed.

After the game (which we won), Bryce walked me home and to the front door.

I knew at least one Dad was watching, hell, both of them probably were.

"I had a great time tonight." Bryce smiled.

"Yeah, me too. Best first day of freedom ever." I returned the smile.

"Glad I could help. Maybe we could do it again?" He asked with those brown puppy dog eyes of his.

"Yeah, maybe next weekend?"

"It's a date." His smile grew.

"Definitely."

He tucked my hair behind my ear. "Call me later?"

I blushed a bit. "Yeah. I will." Still smiling.

"Okay." He leaned in close and kissed me gently on the lips then pulled back after a few seconds. "See you Monday?"

"Not if I see you first."

I laughed. "Go home, Alcott." He grinned, kissed me again, and walked away. I was beaming. The walk to the porch seemed to take forever, as my brain was otherwise occupied. I opened the front door and walked in. It was dark. I flipped the switch and turned around.

Nobody. Weird. One of them is normally watching something on TV. Oh well. It's just as well that I didn't have to come home to any random questions. I hung up my coat in the closet and went to the kitchen for a soda.

As I shut the fridge, I heard a huge thud. Probably something outside. I listened. Nothing. I downed the rest of my soda, tossed the can in the recycle bin, and headed upstairs to my room.  
Once there, I put on my pajama pants and tank top and threw my hair up, then went into my bathroom to wash up. Looking over at the towel rack, I realized that I forgot to get a new towel earlier. I stepped into the hallway and walked down to the linen closet.

As I reached up for a towel, another thud, softer this time. And then voices. Male voices.

I should have known better; my blissful evening had clouded my judgement. Shit. They don't know I'm home already. And Dax sleeps on the opposite end of the hall, so they aren’t really concerned with volume.

"De... holy fu...Mmm..."

"I said...no hands."

"I just wa- Mmm..."

"There it is. My music."

NOPE.

I think I teleported to my room, because I know my feet don't move that fast. I realized I probably should have said something when I walked in the door. That way hearing...that, could have been avoided.

Now I'm scarred for life.

I washed my face and climbed into bed. Finally, I heard their shower.

I can sleep now.

Hopefully.

 

When I woke up the next morning, my blanket was up to my shoulders. One of them must have come in to check on me and pulled the blanket up. I doubt they know I heard anything. I stayed in my pajamas and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I could smell maple sausage and waffles. Dad was cooking.

Don't get me wrong, Daddy can cook. But I've missed Dad's cooking.

Even so, maple sausage or not, this was gonna be an awkward morning.

I sat down on the bar stool and put me head on the counter, watching Dad cook. He opened the fridge and slid me a Mountain Dew.

"So how was your night?" he asked.

So it begins. Fortunately, I know how to swing it in my favor.

Dad took a sip of coffee. I grinned.

"Not as good as yours apparently."

He choked on his coffee.

I win.

Daddy walked in as Dad continued to gag on the hot beverage. He gave Dad a weird look before turning his gaze to me.

"How was your night?" Daddy asked brightly.

Dad answered for me through coughs. "Apparently not as good as ours..."

I'm pretty sure Daddy choked on air.

Daddy just went stone face and blinked. Then he left the kitchen.

"Don't... don't leave me alone with her! Babe... come on... shit..." Dad called as Daddy left the room. When Daddy didn't come back, Dad looked at me. He cleared his throat. "So, uh... what time did you get home... last night?" His voice was higher than normal. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. This was bound to happen one of these days.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe ten-thirty? Or, as you might remember it, about the time you got too handsy."

Dad raised an eyebrow and stared at his coffee cup. I had never, ever seen either of them embarrassed about anything before. It was hilarious.

"So," I put my head in my hand and looked at him. "Were you two safe?"

He continued to stare at me. I smiled at him. And then he got that look he gets when he's up to something.

"Well, since you're asking... No. But, then again, we've been at it since we were seventeen so..." He grinned.

Well played, Cas. Well played.

"So Dad...what's your favorite music?" I raised my eyebrows. Apparently this just became a contest…

And Dad never backs down from a contest.

"You should know. Apparently you were listening," he said as he took a drink.

Oh he's good.

"So what's the 'no hands' rule?"

“The first rule about the 'no hands rule' is that you don't talk about the 'no hands rule.'"

"Really dad? Fight Club?" I snorted, taking a drink of my soda.

He huffed a laugh. "Umm, yeah. Because Fight Club applies to all situations." Dad narrowed his eyes at me. "Tread lightly, youngling. You may turn down a path you can't return from."

I grinned. "Too late for that don't ya think?"

He laughed. "Oh, honey. You've barely scratched the surface." He turned back to the food cooking on the stove. Fair enough.

At least I now know that Castiel Novak-Winchester is in fact, human, and does feel normal emotions, like embarrassment.

I watched him turn the waffle maker. One more. I have to win. I scrunched my nose in thought. And then it came to me like lightning. "So... is Daddy the dom? Or are you?"

Dad literally dropped the spatula he was using to cook the maple sausage. I won.

But then he straightened himself and turned around. With that look again. Only this time, with way more confidence. He smiled.

"Well, last night, Daddy was. Tonight it's my turn." He winked and turned back to the stove.

I lost. I lost so hard.

"Ew. You win this round."

"Please, I'm the master of embarrassing people. Ask Daddy how many times I've embarrassed him." He smiled.

"Don't even lie, I had you on the ropes."

Dad nodded. "I'll admit, you did."

I grinned at him. Dad pulled the final waffle from the waffle maker and the plate of already cooked ones from the oven. He put one on a plate along with four of the sausages, and then set it in front of me.

"And, for almost stumping me, you get an extra sausage."

"Gee, thanks." He patted me on the top of my head. Just then Dax ran in. Followed by Daddy. He looked at Dad and then me, and then back to Dad.

"Is it over?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah. I won. Did you expect anything else?" Dad looked extremely proud of himself.

Daddy rolled his eyes and went to make a plate for Dax.

"Is what over?" Dax asked.

"A battle of wits between your sister and Pop." Daddy answered, setting the plate in front of him.

Daddy went back to the stove and made plates for he and Dad. As he was putting the pile of breakfast back in the oven, Dad looked at him as he was bent over. Then he looked at me and winked.

No need for a victory lap, Dad.

Dax didn't notice; he was too busy stuffing his face. I made an overly dramatic face at Dad and then went back to my breakfast.

"Okay seriously though. How was your night?" Daddy asked.

"Well, we had a picnic in the woods. He made BLTs then we went to the game."

Daddy smiled and nodded. "That sounds awesome." He shoved a bite of waffle in his mouth. "You know... we really like him."

"Really?" I felt like I could explode. Dad sat a coffee in front of Daddy.

"Yeah. He was nice, and respectful, and isn't a creeper. So for that, good job." A thumbs up from Dad.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm glad you both approve."

"So, is Bryce your boyfriend now?" Daxton. From out of nowhere. I looked at my parents, wide-eyed.

"Well?" Dad sat there staring at me. "I answered all of your questions. You're turn."

"We haven't exactly made it official yet. We're kinda...testing the water so to speak." I took a bite of  
sausage.

Dad snapped his fingers. "Exactly. Nothing good ever comes from rushing things."

"Hey. You wanna rethink that?" Daddy looked at Dad with a playful glare.

"You know what I mean." Dad shoved a bite in his mouth.

Daddy took a drink of his coffee and looked at Dad. "Should we...?"

Dad shrugged. "Well, we're all actually home so, yeah."

They looked at each other for a moment. Apparently it was serious family time now. Daddy leaned forward with his hands clasped together.

"Well, as you both know, I've been playing ball professionally for about 15 years. And uh..." He looked at Dad, who smiled reassuringly at him. He turned back to Dax and I. "...I put in my application for retirement from the NFL and it has been accepted. This is my last season."

Seeing as how I already knew this, I just played along. 

"So no more football?" Dax asked.

Daddy shook his head. "No son. No more football."

I poked Dax in the arm and smiled. "But hey, we get to spend more time with Daddy though, Dax." I looked at Daddy. "I think it's great."

"Me too. Only a few more months and I can quit worrying about you." Dad flashed a smile at Daddy as he spoke 

"You're such a softy." Daddy put his head on Dads’ shoulder. 

Dad grinned."Don't tell anyone."

More eye rolling. Daddy smiled at us.

"And since it's my last season, I've decided that you guys, if you want, can come to a few games."

"Woah. Hold on." I put a hand up. "There are cameras at games."

"Great observation. Let me know if the sun is bright,” Dad said with extreme sarcasm.

I made a face at him Dad before looking at Daddy. "You're gonna let us be on camera?"

"Umm, yeah. Dad and I talked about it and we think it will be okay to let you both... once in a while... out in public."

I didn't know what to say. It was going to be weird, being able to be on camera. My face was about to be everywhere. Strange.

"Oh. Almost forgot. Cas, go get the box out of the bedroom."

"What box?" Dad asked, confused.

Another famous Dean Winchester eye roll. "The giant one. In the corner. That you really can’t miss. That you’re dying to open and I haven’t let you."

"Oh yeah!" Daddy jumped up and jogged upstairs. He came back a few minutes later with a brown box and he set it on the counter.

"I haven't even seen what's in there so..." Dad set the box down on the counter. "...Dig in."

Dax and I tore the box open. Inside were three brand new Chargers jerseys, for me, Dax, and Dad, with 'Winchester' on two and 'Novak-Winchester' on the other.

I looked up at Daddy. "This is so cool! Thanks Daddy."

Daxton looked like he might explode. "When do we get to go to a game?!" If Dax could fly, he'd be in space by now.

"We'll figure it out and let you know." Dax jumped up and gave them each a hug before running off to his room. I got up from the table.

"What are your plans today?" Daddy asked as he and Dad cleaned up.

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know." I hugged Daddy and kissed him on the cheek. And then went to Dad and did the same.

I walked upstairs to the library and climbed up to the loft. The book I was reading the other day was still there. I settled down on the mattress and continued the book.

****

 

I heard a buzzing. My phone was going off and I was... drooling. How classy. Apparently falling asleep is required up here. I picked up my phone. It was Bryce.

"Hey."

"Hey. You sound... odd."

"Just woke up." I stretched.

"Oh okay. Well, I wondered if you wanted to go do something."

I sat up. "Yeah, sure. Shouldn't be a problem. What were you thinking?"

"I dunno. Maybe a movie?"

"Hmm...I'm game. What time you comin to pick me up?"

"How about four? That's in an hour."

Did I seriously sleep all day?! "Four sounds great. See you soon."

"Definitely."

I climbed down from the loft and shuffled into the living room.

"Can I go to a movie with Bryce?"

Dad looked up, laughing instantly. "Sure, but you might want to check a mirror first."

I sprinted to my bathroom. My hair was... everywhere. Ugh. I quickly fixed it and put some eyeliner and real clothes on. I walked back to Dad.

"Better?"

"Much. What time are you leaving?"

"One hour."

"One favor."

I shrugged. "Sure. What?"

He looked up from his book with a grin. "Laundry."

I quickly started the laundry that was already downstairs, and then gathered up any new stuff.  
Before I knew it, it was four and the bell went off. Bryce was at the gate. I leapt from the couch.

"'Kay, bye! Love you!"

"Love you too."

Out the door and down the path I went. Bryce greeted me with a kiss as soon as I was out of the gate.  
As we walked, I couldn't but think of this morning when Dax asked if Bryce was my boyfriend.

"So, did you get the million questions from your parents?" He asked.

"No, just asked how it went. They like you. They think you're a good kid."

Bryce smiled. "They're pretty cool too."

"I'll tell them you said so."

I felt his thumb rub mine. I smiled.

"Hey, Bryce. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

Deep breath. "What are we?"

He looked at me. He didn't look upset or anything. Just smiled at me. "I don't know. You tell me."

"I like you." My voice was super quiet.

"I like you, too." A huge grin crossed his face. "And we've been hanging out like this for like, a month." We had stopped walking. Bryce looked at me. "I have wanted to ask you to be my girl for three weeks. But I figured I'd wait and you'd let me know." He pulled me close. "You just did."

Who would have thought that Bryce Alcott, one of the most popular sophomores, would be my first official boyfriend.

Take that, haters.

We continued walking again. Joking and laughing. Oh and Bryce kissed my hand a few times. God he's so cute. With his slouchy gray beanie, plain white shirt, distressed white-washed jeans...those perfect brown eyes...perfect smile...

He's just, perfect.

I think I floated home that night.

I walked back in the house around eight that night. Thankfully, Dad was in the living room, watching TV.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked.

"Sleeping. He has to be at the field at like, six in the morning."

"Eww."

"Definitely." He looked at me. "You seem... different."

He was gonna find out sooner or later. "Bryce asked me to be his girlfriend. I said yes." 

Dad smiled, but his eyes told the truth. He hugged me. "That's great, baby." He sounded a little sad, but was trying to shrug it off.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Just wondering when you grew up."


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

I was at my locker getting my books for class when it was suddenly slammed closed. "Miss me?"

Lisa.

Of course it was.

"Not really. In fact I was enjoying the peace and quiet while you were suspended, again. You should really get suspended more." I put my books in my bag and smiled at her. 

"I hear you and Bryce are a thing now."

"Yeah, if you call exclusive a thing, then sure."

She leaned against the lockers casually. "Just a matter of time now. He'll use you and lose you."

"Ya know, I heard the funniest thing the other day...I heard you tried to get Bryce to have sex with you. But he never did."  
She straightened up. "Excuse me?"

I grinned. Got her. "Yeah. Bryce and I were talking and it came up that he actually has never had sex before. He also said that you were the one trying to pressure him into it. That's part of the reason he dumped your sorry butt."

She literally had no idea what to say. Looks like I win. I gave her the sweet smile I could muster. "Later!" I brushed past her and made my way to Biology. Finally something shut her up. I didn't hear a peep from Lisa the rest of the day. After last period, Ruby met me in the hallway.

"How did you shut her down? She hasn't said a word to you all day."

I shrugged. "I called her out on her lies. She didn't know I know the truth about her and Bryce."

"Nice. It was effective." She put her bag on her shoulder. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah, actually. Daddy leaves tomorrow so we're having dinner. Dad's cooking a fancy roast and everything."

"So, family night then?" Ruby gave me a look.

"Yeah, sorry. But hey, we should go to the beach this weekend! We haven't been there in ages. Have a bonfire, roast some marshmallows, what'd ya say?"

She looked a little happier at that offer. "How can I say no to that?"

"You don't." I grinned at her. "I'll call you tonight, Ruby."

After Ruby left, Bryce walked me outside. Dad was coming to pick up Dax and I, so Bryce waited with us until he got there. When the Impala rolled up, Bryce kissed me goodbye and I climbed in the front seat. Daddy waved through the window. He doesn't roll the windows down for obvious reasons.

We came home to the most delicious smelling roast in the world. Sometimes, when big stuff is going on, like one of our parents is leaving for work, they get all the fancy stuff out and make a big night of it. Since it's Daddy's last season, Dad went all out. He had set the table in the dining room, put flowers out, and had a beef roast with onions, red potatoes, and other vegetables in the oven.

He'll never admit it, but he's the housewife type.

And if he ever did admit it, I bet those words would taste like vinegar coming out. He always says he had a reputation to uphold.

"Sorry I'm gonna miss sectionals for your show choir kid." Daddy said.

"It's alright Daddy. I know you'd go if you could. Besides, Dad's probably gonna record the whole thing."

"I know. I just wish I could be there in person."

"Well, since you'll be done after this season, you can come to the other ones."

"Very true."

We all laughed through dinner. Dax threw a potato at Daddy. He wasn't amused. Dad was being goofy as usual, trying to hide how he really felt with jokes.  
After dinner was over and we had played some card games together, Dax and I were sent off to bed. Dad squared stayed in the living room. I could hear them talking, so naturally I crept out of my room and hid behind the wall at the top of the stairs. Eavesdropping is my profession. I managed to look out through the railing. There they sat on the couch, Daddy on one side and Dad on the other with his legs over Daddy's. Like I've said before, they can be pretty adorable.

"This is... weird." That sad undertone in Dad’s voice again.

"Is it?"

Dad looked at Daddy. "I feel like we just celebrated you getting drafted, and now we have two kids and you're retiring."

"I guess it is pretty weird."

"Guess we're getting old." Dad smiled.

"We're not that old Cas."

"We're getting there. Sometimes it still feels like we just graduated."

"And sometimes it feels like we're sixty." Daddy smiled. "But I know what you mean. I mean, it feels like just the other day when we bought Naomi home. Now she's gonna be sixteen in June. God, where did the time go?"

"Not to mention the fact that Dax'll be eleven next year. He's almost a teenager, too."

Aww. I should probably go to bed. But no. I'm gonna listen more.

"I know, right? Jeez."

Dad kicked Daddy playfully. "Gonna miss you and shit."

"After all this time you are still awful at feelings."

Dad laughed a little. "Yeah, yeah. But really. We will miss you. It's not the same when you're gone."

"Likewise."

"I know." Daddy swung his legs so he was facing Dad. He grabbed him at the knee of his jeans and pulled him toward him, so he was sitting in his lap. At least they have clothes on.

"You're gonna be fine." Daddy said softly. Dad looked at the ceiling.

"Cas. Look at me," Daddy said softly. When he did, Daddy kissed him. "You will be perfectly fine."

"I guess even after all these years I still have...well, issues."

"I knew what I signed up for." The softness in Daddy’s voice was epic. Bone chilling, really. 

Dad smiled. "Well, not at first. You did take all of it very well though."

"True. But I knew that one day I'd be sitting here with you enjoying a moment like this and it would all be worth it."

"Well? Was it?"

"What, worth it?” Daddy laughed a little. “Still is."

Dad looked at the coffee table. "You know, that one isn't made of glass."

Daddy laughed. "Damn straight, it isn't."

And moment's over. I tiptoed back to my room and closed the door. I hope I marry a guy as dedicated as either of my dads.

We got up early to see Daddy off. He promised to Skype later that night.  
***  
"Okay gang, this week it's boys versus girls." Mr Milton informed us at the beginning of show choir practice. "So, each team picks a song, make up a dance and you will perform it Friday in front of the school."

No pressure or anything.

A few kids looked at him. "For those who haven't been through this, boys versus girls week is pretty much how we kick off the competition season to give you a feel of what it's like."

Oh yeah. Definitely no pressure.

I looked around. Who the hell am I going to partner with? 

All the boys gathered on one side of the auditorium, the girls on the other. "Naomi, you comin or what?" One of the girls, Hester asked.

I got up and joined them. Guess I know who I'm partnering with, all the girls. We started going through a list of songs. The songs that had been suggested so far were sappy or lame.

"What about Joan Jett?" I asked. They looked at me.

"Who?"

Oh right, I'm the only one here who grew up listening to 80's rock. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my music.

"Listen."

I found Joan Jett and played probably her most well-known song: I Love Rock and Roll. I kept the volume down so the boys didn't hear.

"Wow! But how would we make a dance to that?" Hester looked at me.

I smiled. "We don't."  
***  
Bryce and I didn't talk about the show choir assignment, but I think everyone expected us to. It is a competition after all. Mr Milton said that along with performing in front of the school, our performances will be judged.

I have never done anything like this before, and it was kinda nerve wrecking. Okay, a lot nerve wrecking…

Bryce walked me home as usual. We were standing on the front porch when I noticed someone creeping by the gate. A fan maybe? But this guy had a camera.

Oh.

Shit.

"We need to get in the house. Now." I grabbed Bryce's hand, threw the door open and pulled him inside.

"Naomi what-" He looked at me, confused.

"Dad! There's a guy with a camera outside the gate!"

He practically teleported down the stairs. "Are you fucking serious?! How the hell..." Dad looked through the curtain on the front window. He looked at me.

"Did someone tip them off?"

"Not us." I shook my head.

"No sir. Definitely not." Bryce looked nervous.

"Okay." Dad closed his eyes and took some slow breaths. "Go make sure the windows are covered. Don't get seen. Maybe he'll just leave. But I'm calling Frank..."  
Frank Devereaux is Dads' agent.

We nodded and started checking all the windows.

"What's going on?" Dax asked.

"Just stay in your room and stay away from the windows." I said closing his curtain. Dax looked at his window. "I mean it Dax. There's someone outside trying to take pictures."

He looked at me and nodded.

Bryce and I went back to the living room. Dad was still watching out the window.

"Is he still there?"

Dad just nodded.

"Who could have possibly known were you live?" Bryce looked from me to dad.

"Nobody. Dax and I are only allowed to have a few friends...wait a minute...Lisa."

Dad looked at me. "What about her."

"She's the only other person who knows where we live other than Ruby, Bryce, and Dax's friends."

"Dax's friends won't tell because he told them that we're undercover spies and if they told anyone it would blow our cover." Dad said. Dax does have quite the imagination; I can see how he could make that work.

Dad looked around. "Alright. Everyone just... you know what? Go down to the studio. There aren't any windows there. Just don't touch anything."

Dax, Bryce, and I all went down to Dad's mini studio in the basement. At least there were snacks and a fridge full of sodas.

"Wow. Your dad has a basement studio? This is freaking cool!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, just don't touch anything like he said."

Bryce looked like a kid that just saw Disneyland for the first time. He leaned in toward one of the shelves.

"Bryce!"

"What? I can look. I'm not gonna touch anything."

"Pop will get pissed if you do." Dax said. I lightly smacked him upside the head. "Watch your mouth."

Dax looked around. "Can I at least use the computer?"

"No, Daxton James. You can't use the computer. Dad's stuff is on that computer." I went and sat down on the black leather sofa on the other side of the studio, Bryce not far behind me. He sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you really think Lisa would do this?" Bryce asked quietly.

I sighed. "Yeah. I do. She's the only one I can think of. I can deal with her harassing me, but this is obscene."

"I thought she stopped when you called her out on her crap."

I sat up a little. "Apparently not, but I would love to know why she hates me so much."

"Because you're better than her." Dax sounded defensive. He’s the best.

I looked at Dax. "Nobody is better than anybody. Everyone is born the same, we all bleed red, we all die."

Bryce just shrugged. "If it was her that ratted, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, technically, we could have her arrested for harassment and invasion of privacy."

"You don't strike me as the type of person that presses charges," Bryce said as he looked at me.

"I'm not. Neither is Dad. If she did do it, she has no idea what will happen when word gets out who we are." I sank back into the couch. Nothing good will come of this.

"But everyone at school knows who you are and who your parents are."

"Actually, they don't."

Bryce just looked at me, surprised.

I turned so I could see Bryce's face. "Only the people we associate with know who we are. For me, that's the school principal, counselor, and secretary, and then you, Ruby, and Lisa. That's all. None of Dax's friends have ever been here. Most of their dads follow the Chargers."

"I don't-"

"People discriminate." I was trying to be cryptic for Dax's sake. He doesn't really understand that it's not "normal" to have two dads. I raised an eyebrow at him to drive the point home. Finally, I saw the light bulb go off in his eyes. "There are haters out there," I went on, "...and I'm sure they'd love to know where we live. Daddy's being risky enough just letting us go to some games this year."

Even though it was all coming together for him, Bryce was still a little confused. "But what does Lisa stand to gain from this?"

"Ruining my life. I just don't understand what her problem is. I assume she left you in the dark about why she hates me..."

"Yeah... she never brought it up."

"Thought so."

We were silent for what seemed like hours, but it was really only a few minutes.

"Wish I knew what the hell was going on up there."

The door to the studio opened. "...no, Frank, I don't think you quite understand. My kids are hiding in the fucking basement because some asshat out there decided to be a fucking dick and spill... No, I don't know who it was. What I do know is that you're gonna fix it, because that's what I pay you for, and I'm getting off this damn phone before I literally have a heart attack." Dad threw his phone onto the desk in the corner. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I half smiled.

Wait... "Dad, did you take your medicine today?" I asked, suddenly remembering Daddy saying as long as he took his pills, he'd be fine.

He looked at me. "Yes. I did actually. Dean was kind enough to leave a poster board in the bathroom that says 'take your damn meds' in giant letters."

"Oh. Good."

"But that doesn't mean I can just get all worked up and upset. Which is why I will be on the bed in the other room."

"So we can leave the basement?" Dax asked.

"Is he still out there?" I asked.

Dad sighed. "He's gone, for now. Did you see him take any pictures?"

I shook my head.

"Good. Just try to keep out of sight for now."

"No problem." Dad disappeared into the small bedroom and we went up to the living room.

"Can I go in my room?" Dax asked as soon as we made it to the living room.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure Dax but don't open the windows." Dax ran up to his bedroom. I looked at Bryce. "I'm so sorry for all of this. It's never happened before."

"It's okay. I like how your dads taught you and Dax to not relish in your fame for one. But I get why they've kept you out of the spotlight. People would go nuts."

I smiled at him. If he can handle this, he can handle anything. I had honestly expected him to walk out when the madness started. But here he was, next to me on the couch, holding my hand. 

Maybe I found my Dean.

Instead of going to my room, I took Bryce to the library and we climbed up on the loft. He grabbed the book I was reading and looked at it. "Great Gatsby? Really?"

I shrugged. "For some reason, I fall asleep every time I start to read it. I think this mattress is magic." I smiled. Bryce smiled back. Jeez, those brown eyes.

"Thank you," I said in a small voice.

"For what?"

"For... for not running."

He gave me a look. "Naomi, I knew what I was getting into when I first asked you out."

Oh my God. He is my Dean. I kissed him. Didn't think about it. Just leaned in and kissed him. Bryce pulled me closer, returning the kiss. He pulled away after a minute and smiled.  
"Let's not do something we might regret later."

I licked my lips. "Good call." We made ourselves comfortable on the mattress. He put an arm around me and I put my head on his chest. He picked the book up and started reading out loud while lightly running his hand up and down my arm. I wasn't really paying attention to him reading. I was too busy listening to his heart beat.

My new favorite music.

I felt someone shake my arm. A groan left my mouth. Then the shaking happened again. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"Hey, Dad..." I yawned. And then I bolted up. Shit.

He was staring at me. Bryce was still asleep behind me. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Just sleeping, Dad. Promise." If my heart could jump out of my chest, it would.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Well, anyway; I made dinner so come on." With a quick smile, Dad made his way down the ladder.

I stretched my arms and looked back at Bryce. He looked so peaceful. I leaned down and kissed him.

Bryce smiled and opened his eyes. "Hey there, beautiful."

An obnoxious gagging from below us. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Dad!"

"What!?"

I sighed. He means well.

"Hungry? Dad made dinner. His cooking skills are beyond amazing."

"Yeah, sounds great. Just gotta let my parents know."

"'Kay. See you downstairs."

I made my way to the kitchen and sat down in my usual spot.

Bryce walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me. "Smells really good Mr Winchester."

"Thank you Bryce. And you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Cas if you want."

"Oh, okay. Sure thing."

I looked up at Dad. "What's on the menu tonight, chef?"

Dad grabbed a hand towel and put it on his arm. "Well, tonight we have fettuccine alfredo and a garden salad with homemade Italian dressing."

Bryce looked at me, eyes wide

"Dad likes to eat healthy-ish, so he cooks most of the time. So does Daddy when he’s home." I shrugged.

Bryce looked around at the food, wide eyed. "He made all of that? From scratch?"

"Yup. Don't tell anyone." Bryce and I looked up to see Dad sitting down with us, winking as he pulled his chair up.

Bryce smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

Dad set the salad bowl, dressing, and platter of pasta out on the counter, with utensils to serve each. He prefers to serve dinner family style, where everyone can get their own.

We all just ate and goofed off. Bryce did, too; he was really starting to get comfortable around my family. I couldn’t help but notice that Bryce was doing more observing than  
talking tonight. Dad caught on.

"What ya thinkin, Bryce?" he asked as he stuck a bite of salad in his mouth.

Bryce laughed and shrugged. "Just how normal you guys are. For celebrities, anyway." 

Dad snorted. "A football player and a musician who are gay and married to each other, have two biological children of their own who were birthed by their longtime friend, who is also gay, and share parenting responsibilities based on who's not either touring or playing at the moment. Oh yeah. So normal." He smiled at Bryce and took another bite.

"It's normal for us, Dad." I smiled at him. Sometimes he needed to know that he and Daddy were doing a good job.

"Glad you think so." He flicked a piece of napkin at me.I took a little piece of lettuce and threw it at him.

Dax got a little rambunctious and almost threw pasta at Dad. He got the eye and put it down.

"So, how's show choir?" Dad asked.

"Well were doing a boys versus girls thing this week to kick off the competition season." I picked lettuce off my shirt.

"That must be interesting for you two."

Bryce set down his soda. "Everyone thinks we're going to tell what the other is doing. It's kind of insulting actually."

I shrugged. "Yeah, like they don't trust us. I mean, I know we have to do it in front of the school but come on."

Dad nodded. "So, neither of you actually knows what the other is doing? Nice. I like that."

"Thanks." I grinned. "But, just so we're clear, us girls are gonna win."

"You wish, Winchester!" Bryce nudged me with his elbow playfully.

Dad had a mischievous grin on his face. He was enjoying this way too much. After dinner, I did the dishes and Bryce helped. I took the sprayer and pointed it at him and sprayed him right in the face. He snapped me with the towel he was drying with.

When we finished cleaning up, we goofed around and watched TV for a while until Bryce had to leave. I walked him to the door and opened it to go on the porch with him. He stopped me.

"What?” I put my hands on my hips. “I can't walk you out?"

Bryce shook his head and made a face."Not when the paparazzi is creeping, you can't."

"That's a good man!" I heard Dad call from the other room.

"Dad!" Seriously. 

"What?!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bryce. "Fine." I wrapped my arms around him. He tipped my chin up and kissed me.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Bryce smiled at me and walked out the door. I turned around and was met with Dad watching me. He was grinning.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

"Nope." He had his phone out. Oh God.

"Did you... send...?" The words barely made it out of my mouth. Can he find more ways to embarrass me?

He shrugged. "Just updating your father. And probably sent him a picture of you just now. But hey, it's my job. Plus, it's proof that you're still alive and I haven't managed to destroy the house yet."

I smiled and shook my head. "Yeah, you do that. I'm gonna go do my homework now." Dad gave me a thumbs up as he watched me walk up the stairs. I heard his phone take another picture. Ugh.

Halfway through my homework session, I needed a little pick me up. Mountain Dew and some Oreos it is. Setting my books and things aside, I threw on a sweatshirt over my tank top and headed into the hallway. I was at the top of the stairs when I heard dad talked to Daddy.

"I'm telling you Dean, it's like watching us from the beginning. Except no drugs or evil foster parents..."

I plastered myself to the wall so I could eavesdrop appropriately. I needed to hear the rest of this conversation. It was vital to my life.

"...I mean, of course it's scary. I could literally shit my pants. She was just our little girl six months ago, hell, two months ago. And all of a sudden she's just... grown up. Like, does this stuff just literally happen overnight?... I know. We won't lose her. We just gain a Bryce. You know, he reminds me a lot of you, babe..."

It's funny how much of a dad Castiel James Novak-Winchester can be sometimes.

"And when Naomi did the dishes, Bryce helped her. Guess what she did? She sprayed him. Sound familiar?... It's weird and cool at the same time. She's both of us."

I wished I could hear what Daddy was saying.

“She's the best of both worlds." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smiled. Best of both worlds...I like that.

"....yeah well, I know me and I know you so let's just hope to the ends of the universe that she didn't inherit THAT trait... No, I don't think so. Although they were pretty cozy in the library earlier... no Dean. It's called napping... Not what we called napping..."

I rolled my eyes. It was time to break this one up. I walked downstairs to Dad and grabbed the phone. "Still a virgin daddy. Love you." I handed the phone back to Dad, who raised his eyebrows.

"What? I heard you when I was coming down here to get a soda and some Oreos." I walked past him and went to the kitchen, smiling to myself.

I heard Dad let out a long sigh. "She's really sneaky... no, that is not my fault!..."

"Yes it is!" I said grabbing a soda.

"You hush." Dad said.

I went to the cabinet and grabbed the Oreos. "No denying the truth, Dad." I said as I walked past him.

A pillow hit me in the butt. I picked it up and threw it back at him.

"Dean, I have to go. The eldest spawn is being unruly and taunting me. Love you too.” He looked at me and smiled that crooked grin we all know. "Three seconds."

I stuck my tongue out and ran for the stairs. He chased after me. I almost made it to my room when he caught me. He wrapped his arms around me and we both fell to the floor. Then he tickled me until I couldn't breathe from laughter.

"Give up?" Dad asked, laughing.

"Okay! Okay! You win!"

He licked the side of my face as he stood up. He looked very proud of himself.

"Eww, Dad, really?" I wiped my face with my shirt. Gross. Dad just laughed.

"Come here."

"Don't lick me again..."

Dad sighed. "Would you just come here already?" 

I stepped over to him and he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "You grew up."

"I didn't mean to. Promise."

"I know. It was bound to happen. I just wish it didn't happen so fast."

He squeezed me so hard I thought I'd pop. And then he let go and messed up my hair.

"Go on. Take your Oreos and go to bed."

"Twist my arm. Goodnight, Dad."

"'Night turd."  
***

All week we worked on our show choir assignment. Mr Milton told us three surprise judges would be there to, well, judge. As if that made it less nerve wrecking.

My mind was still going over what happened at the house, with the stranger danger. If Lisa really did do it, there was no way of knowing until she was back in school.

Us girls practiced in the gym at the other end of the school. It was coming together well, especially since the others had to learn it. Sometimes I forget that not everyone listens to the same music as we do at home. After practice, I got to see Ruby. She and I hadn't been able to hang out much, show choir took up a lot of time. We walked to the beachfront and sat on the docks.

Ruby looked out at the water. "So, where's football Dad at today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Back east, I think."

"Have you talked to him?"

I shrugged. "A little here and there. He tries to Skype with us once a week or so."

"How are things with you hand Bryce?" She smiled.

"Just fine thank you. And we're both still virgins."

"Why? You guys have been together for like over a month now."

"We're not rushing. Although, we did fall asleep on the loft in the library the other day."

She made a face. "Oh, how adorably juvenile. Seriously. What's the hold up?"

"Well, we could've, but we both feel the same. We want to wait."

"Ugh. I don't know how you deal." Ruby acted as if I was an alien.

"Oh please. You've only had sex like twice."

Two fingers held mere centimeters from my nose. "Two times more than you." 

I scoffed as I looked out at the water. "What's it like?"

"What, sex?"

I looked at her and nodded.

Ruby looked thoughtful for a second, as if she were really exploring the best way to explain it. "Well, you know what they say about the first time hurting? That's true. But you get used to it and then it feels amazing."

"Do you like, feel any emotions?" God, I sound like an idiot.

"Well yeah,” Ruby laughed. “There's nothing more intimate than sex."

I turned to face her. "Okay. So, I want to, but I don't feel like I'm there yet. The couple of times Bryce and I could have pushed it farther, it didn't feel right. I don't want to do it too early and ruin things."

"Trust me. You'll know when the time is right. Just make sure he comes prepared. Your parents would kill both of you if you got pregnant."

"Do you think I should like, get on birth control?"

"That would probably help."

Suddenly, I felt panic ball up inside me. I'd have to get it from the clinic, because no way they'll let me go to the doctor for it right now. Ugh.

"Guess I have some thinking to do."

"Yeah. You'll figure it out." She looked out at the sky, which was turning orange.

It was all very scary to think about. And it's not like I can just go to Dad and say 'Hey Dad, I'm thinking about having sex. Can you take me to the doctor so I can get on birth control?' That would go over as well as a bullet to the brain.

As usual, Bryce walked me home. Ruby was with us this time. The plan was that we all hang out in my room and study. As we rounded the corner and the guy from the other day was once again creeping in front of the gate. Bryce went into overprotective mode and ushered us toward the house. "Ruby, get her in the house. Go through the back." Bryce said as he started walking over to the man. 

I eyed him. "Bryce..."

"Just go."

Ruby and I ran around to the back.

"Dad! That guy is back!" I yelled out as we made it inside.

Once again he practically teleported downstairs. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Bryce is out there."

"Did you see what he looked like?"

I nodded. "Short dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and I think he's a fan of Daddy’s because he's wearing a Texas Longhorns shirt."

Dad looked at me, looking like someone had just stabbed Daddy in front of him. "What? Are you sure it was a Texas Longhorns shirt?"

I nodded. "That's where Daddy played in college right? For the Longhorns?"

Dads' face went pale. "He's not a fan... fuck..."

"Dad..."

"Everyone down in the studio. Now." His voice was… creepy. Like a scary creepy. I had never heard that tone before, and I don’t think I ever want to hear it again.

"But, Dad..."

He just looked at me. "He isn't a fan. He isn't here to take pictures for the paparazzi. Now please, go downstairs."

Reluctantly, we all headed down to the basement. Dax was starting to lose his cool. I heard Dad on the phone. He was talking to Daddy. Pressing my ear to the door, I could hear their conversation.

"...it's him. Positive. What the hell would he even want all these years later?... If one punch in the face pissed him off that much then he has bigger problems..."

Apparently, there was an altercation way back when. I kept listening.

"I'm calling the cops. No, don't come home, it'll be fine.... Yes I'm fine. Maybe a little dizzy but... yes, Dean, of course I... wait. No I didn't."

Oh no. He didn't take his meds today. Great.

"I gotta go Dean, Bryce is out there with that fucker...De-...So what if I punch him? He's on private fucking property."

There was no time to think. I threw the door open and ran upstairs to the front door. No way was Dad gonna have a heart attack on my watch.

"What the- God dammit, Naomi! She just ran out the front door..."

I got all the way down to the gate where Bryce and the guy were shouting at each other.

"Hey! You better get the fuck out of here before I call the cops!" I pulled out my phone.

The guy grabbed my wrist and tried to pull my phone out of my hand.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Bryce yelled and punched the guy right on his ear. He still had a hold on me and I fell with him.

I felt arms around me pulling me up to my feet and away from the man in the Longhorns shirt.

"Get in the house. Both of you." Dad said. His voice was dead serious and his eyes steely. I watched as Dad kneeled in front of the man. "I'm going to assume you remember me, because I remember you very well, Jaxon. What I want to know is how the fuck did you find out were we live? It's not public information."

Jaxon, as Dad called him, grinned an especially creepy grin. He laughed a little. "Easy, I followed the kid who looks like Dean. Not too hard to place those genetics, Cas. I remember Dean very well."

"You-" I saw Dads’ jaw clench and he took a deep breath. "You followed my son?" His voice was quiet.

I looked at Bryce. Then back to Dad. "Dad? Let's just go in the house okay? The cops are already on their way." I pleaded. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. I saw flashing lights and looked up the road. The cops were flying down the road toward us.

I walked over to Dad and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

Dad was fuming. "I swear to God if I see you around my family again, I'll kill you." Then he spit on him.

He finally let me pull him up the driveway when the cops were right in front of the house.

"I'd keep that daughter of yours under lock and key if I were you, Novak." Jaxon’s tone was beyond serious. It was terrifying.

Dad looked back at him. "My warning stands. Have fun in jail. Oh, and it’s Winchester now, in case you fucking forgot."

Dad walked quickly back into the house, me following close behind.

"Dad,” I said somewhat loudly. “Dad! Who was that?"

He didn't say anything at first. He locked the door and went to the window, watching as they put the guy in the back of the cop car. "Jaxon,” Dad answered quietly. “His name is Jaxon. He and Daddy used to play for the Longhorns together. Jaxon and the team took Daddy to a bar to celebrate because he had just made starting quarterback. When he told me, I decided to surprise him and visit him in Texas. When I got there, I walked up to see Jaxon kissing him." He looked at me. "I should have known right then and there it wasn't Daddy's fault, but I didn't think. I just got in my rental and drove away. I didn't even let him explain. I didn't talk to him for three months until I realized I was being an idiot."

I looked at Dad with wide eyes. This wasn’t even in the notebook. He really had tried to erase that part of the past for good.

"That was nineteen years ago," he finished with a sigh.

I blinked as a I tried to process all that was going on. "So what the hell is he doing here now?"

"No idea." Dad sighed. "But, he found us by following Daxton. I don't know what his intentions are, but they aren't good."

"What are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"The truth, duh. He has to know. I can't keep it from him."

Dad pulled me to his side. I winced; I had landed on my arm when Jaxon and I fell. Dad looked at my arm briefly, noting the couple of bruises that resulted. Then, he looked at  
Bryce who had been silent this whole time. Dad smiled a little at him.

"By the way, thank you for what you did out there."

Bryce just looked back at Dad. "I was just trying to protect Naomi."

"I know. And you did. Thank you."

Bryce nodded. Dad walked over to him and hugged him briefly. Then he turned to me. He looked exhausted.

"Okay, so, I'm going to lay down before I die. Behave. Please." He winked at me and headed up to he and Daddy's room. Bryce and I watched as he went upstairs. Bryce looked at me.

"You know he won't spend long in jail right? They can only get him with is disturbing the peace."

"I know." I smiled at him. "But at least it will keep him away for a minute. I imagine we will get a restraining order."

Dax came into the living room. He looked a little shaken. "Are we okay now?"

I smiled. "Yeah. That guy got arrested. For now. But Dad will take care of it." I messed up his hair.

"Promise?" His green eyes stared up at me.

"Promise. If you think someone is following you, you hightail it to the nearest friends house."

"'Kay." Dax looked around. "Where's Pop?"

"Laying down for a bit,” I answered him. “Umm... why don't you go take your shower?"

Dax rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"And do your homework." I said as he went up stairs. I looked at Bryce for a second. "Shit, Ruby's still in the basement." We bolted down the stairs, finding Ruby thumbing through some of old vinyl Dad has. She huffed an aggravated breath and put her hands on her hips when she saw us.

"It's about damn time, Naomi! What happened up there?!"

"Well, apparently the guy who had a thing for Daddy way back when has decided it's time to get some revenge."

"Revenge? Seriously? Holy crap!" Ruby crossed her arms and thought for a moment. “Girl, that is some juicy shit…”

"Yeah. I'm sure Dad will take care of it."

"What about your other dad?"

"He wants to come home but Dad won't let him."

Bryce put his hands in his pockets. "And I'm sure he's going insane just thinking about all of this."

"Definitely. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to call me."

And, just like a clock, my phone went off. Bryce looked at me.

"Really?” The lack of amusement in his voice was monumental. “The Monday Night Football song?"

"Hey! It's appropriate..." I stuck my tongue out at Bryce as I answered my phone.

I tried to sound as chill as possible. "Hiya, Daddy!" Good job, Winchester. Good job.

"Are you okay?" He has always been terrible at hiding any emotion in his voice.

"I'm fine Daddy. Really."

"Why did you go out there?" He sounded defeated and worried.

"Because Dad was freaking out and I didn't want him to have a heart attack."

"Thank you for that. But next time, please stay in the house. Dad can handle himself but... I don't know what Jaxon's deal is and if something happened to you I don't know what we'd do."

"I... I'm sorry, Daddy..."

"It's okay, sweetie." He sighed. "I should come home."

"No, Daddy. It's all okay. Really. Dad is gonna have a restraining order placed in the morning and he already called Frank and Phil."

Daddy sighed again. "Okay. I don’t like it but okay. I have a home game next week, I'll see you then. Just...be careful okay? Please?"

"Yes sir."

"Take care of Dad. And your brother."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy." I pocketed my phone and looked at Ruby and Bryce. "Well, you guys just... hang out and I will be back. Gonna go chat with Dad."

"You got it." Bryce leaned in and kissed me briefly before I went back upstairs. In a few minutes, I made it to Dads room. I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." He sounded tired. I pushed the door open to find him laying with his back to the door on his side. He moved to his back and looked at me, smiling.

"Hey there, princess."

I laughed. "Haven't heard that one in a while."

"Yeah well, get over it. What's up?"

I sat down next to him. "Daddy called. He said he had a home game next week and will see us then."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Can I get you anything? Soda, aspirin?"

He smiled. "Maybe a water. I think it's time to start cutting down on the caffeine. Daddy's been nagging about that for years, anyway. He’ll be thrilled to know that I do listen to him."

I laughed and gave him a thumbs up. "Coming right up."

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and headed back upstairs and into his room, handing him the water and sat on the bed next to him.

"Dad?"

"Hm?” He took a drink of the water.

"What are you and Daddy gonna do about Jaxon?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I honestly doubt a restraining order would work. So you and your brother will be escorted by me everywhere."

"Like, literally everywhere?"

"Yup. School, bathroom… I’m kidding. Not the bathroom; that’s gross. So, pretty much no going anywhere unless it's to school stuff or if we have to go out. For now.” He shrugged. “Sorry."

"What about if Bryce wants to go out?"

"Well, either I get to go with you, or you can hang out here. I promise I'll leave alone. Mostly."

Awesome. Oh well. "I understand, Dad."

He rubbed his face. "Alright get out of here. I'm gonna sleep for a few and then cook something, since I should probably feed you guys. Did your brother bathe today?"

"Fortunately."

He sounded relieved. "Good. Love ya, kid."

"Love you too, Dad." I flicked him in the shoulder as I got up to leave.

He rolled over and was asleep before I could shut the door.


	7. Family Traditions

November 5, 2020

We all decided to go to the beach for the day, even though the fall air made it a little chilly out. I brought Bryce and Ruby along, and Dax brought his friend Mikey. Dax’s tenth birthday was only a couple of days ago, and our parents figured we could have one last celebration for it.

It did feel good to get out of the house every now and then. Especially since the whole Jaxon thing, our parents had become extra protective of Dax and I. Even though that was a month ago, they still keep a close eye on us and where we go.

Dad and Daddy were sitting in the sand watching Dax and Matt search for crabs. Bryce, Ruby, and I were walking close to the water. Bryce tried to push me in and ended up falling in the water. It was pretty funny.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he caught his breath. Before I could answer, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down with him and a wave got both of us soaked. Ruby almost died laughing.

We walked back over to dad squared and sat down. Dad had gone all out, with awesome sandwiches and snacks he had made. We ate and joked around, mostly picking on Dad, as usual.

"I'll be back." I said standing after we had been sitting for over half an hour.

"Where are you going?" Daddy asked.

"To the bathroom, warden. Jeez." I rolled my eyes.

After my bathroom break, I was heading back when something poked me in the back. Before I could turn around, a hand flew over my mouth.

"Scream and I shoot."

Holy shit.

That voice... Jaxon. He must have followed us.

He put his hand down. "Walk." Jaxon kept his voice low. I did as I was told, walking with him all the way to a car.

He opened the passenger door. "Get in." I did. Internally, I was screaming my lungs out.

As soon as he was in the car, I looked at him. Not about to show him I'm scared out of my mind; he was built like Daddy with a billion times the rage.

But, as usual, the Novak attitude came flying out of my mouth as the Winchester in me said “no, don’t do it!”

"What do you want with me? Do you really think you'll get Dean Winchester back by kidnapping me?"

"Shut it, kid." Jaxon kept his eyes focused ahead, seeming to be extra aggravated that I had said anything. With a sigh, he hit me on the head with the gun, and everything went black.

***  
While Naomi went to find a bathroom, the rest of them just sat around and talked.

"So Bryce, how's show choir going?" Cas asked.

"It's going good, I guess. Everyone is getting pretty excited over this boys versus girls thing."

"And you have no idea what the girls are doing?" Dean asked. Bryce shook his head.

"Not a clue. Naomi and I don't talk about it. It would ruin the whole point."

"Smart." Cas said, digging up a little sand with his foot and flinging it at Dean. 

"Really Cas..." Dean sighed.

"What?" Cas smiled innocently.

"I know what the girls are doing." Ruby said looking at Bryce.

"You're so gonna lose."

They talked for a few more minutes when Dean looked around.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" He asked.

Cas shrugged. "Chill babe. She probably had to walk further down the beach."

Dean shook his head and started to stand up. "She should still be back by now. I'm gonna go look for her."

"Over protective much?" Cas asked him.

"With a psycho possibly out there? Yes.” Dean brushed the sand off his jeans then began to walk down the beach. He made it to the closest bathroom and looked around. There was only one person around, so Dean walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you, but have you seen this girl?" He pulled out his phone and showed a picture of Naomi to the random beach goer.

"Yeah, I saw her walking to the parking lot with an older guy not five minutes ago. Her dad maybe?"

Dean felt the hairs on his arms and neck stand straight. "This guy, was he about 5'10, dark hair, light blue eyes?"

"Yeah."

Dean's heart sank. He took his phone out again, walking out of earshot. He dialed Cas.

"Hey babe, find her?"

Dean exhaled. "She's gone."

"What? What do you mean she's gone?"

"I think Jaxon took her."  
***

I woke up in a hotel room, tied to the headboard. My phone was buzzing on the table. He must have taken it out of my pocket. Jaxon picked the phone up and showed me who was calling. The text “Daddy” flashed on the screen.

"Which one?" Jaxon asked impatiently.

I didn't answer. He smacked me across the face.

"Which dick is calling you?!"

"Dean." I whispered. My cheek and eyes stung.

He put tape over my mouth before answering and putting it on speaker.

"Dean, it's been too long."

There was dead silence on the other end. I could practically feel his panic.

"Jaxon. Where's my daughter?"

"Oh, just laying on the bed in front of me. Ya know, I don't usually go for girls but this daughter of yours...she's very pretty." He slid the gun up my shirt and pulled it up. "Nice little… athletic body." He winked at me. I wanted to puke.

"If you so much as touch one hair on her head I swear to God-"

"You'll what Winchester? Punch me in the face then go cry to that loser drug addict man of yours?"

"Oh I'll do more than punch you in the face, I promise you that. Let me talk to my daughter so I know she's alive."

Jaxon sighed. "You celebrities are so damn needy."

He tore the tape off my mouth. I didn't scream.

"Well, say hi to daddy kid."

I spit in his face. He smacked me again.

"Talk you little bitch!" He pointed the gun at me.

"Naomi?"

"Daddy, I'm at a hotel and he's got a gun-"

He smacked me again then put a rag in my mouth before reapplying the tape.

"See? Alive." His tone was cold.

"You fucking son of a bitch. I swear I'll find you and kill you myself!"

"Calm down, Liam Neeson. I'll give her back when I'm done."

I do not like the sound of that. Jaxon got an evil grin on his face.

“What do you want?” Daddy sounded broken.

"All you have to do is leave Castiel and be with me. It’s really pretty simple, Dean."

"And if I don't?"

Jaxon untapped and ungagged me, aimed the gun at my leg, and fired.

I screamed; white hot pain was radiating through my leg.

"You son of a-!" He yelled, but it sounded like he was crying. Wouldn't you if the only thing you could do is hear your child being shot?

"She still has three limbs. Don't think I won't, Dean. If you call the cops, I kill the bitch.” He sat in the chair next to the bed. "So, let's play a little game. You have three hours to find  
me. Every hour you don't, I shoot a limb. Take longer than three hours, the last thing you'll hear from your daughter is her begging for her life." He hung up.

I looked at my leg, assessing the damage. He didn't hit an artery but I was still bleeding profusely. He grabbed a hand towel and tied it around the wound. I grunted and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Can't have you dying on me."

"You missed the artery, genius. I wouldn't have died, just passed out."

"You got some sass in you."

"Go fuck yourself, you dickwad."

Jaxon laughed. "Nah. I'd much rather fuck your daddy."

Seriously. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Dean should be with me. Not some junkie."

"Dude, that was almost twenty years ago. Let it go..."

An eerie silence fell over the room. I just stared at the ceiling. What kind of hotel doesn't report a gunshot?

I looked out the window. Trees. We weren't in a hotel. We were in a cabin in the woods.

They were never going to find me.

I'm going to die.

Or at least get shot a few more times.

I had to tell everyone where I was. But there are so many wooded areas outside San Diego, how could I lead them to the right place when I didn't even know where I was?  
I had to try.

"You hungry?"

I didn't answer or look at him.

"Suit yourself." He got up and walked to the door.

"Don't go anywhere." Smiling at the joke. He opened the door and walked out to the car, leaving the door open.

I tried to see any landmarks that might help me figure out where I am.

Nothing but trees.

Of course. Why would this be that easy? I looked up at my hands. Maybe there was a way to get free. Rope. I was tied with rope. At least it wasn't handcuffs.

I moved my wrist a little, trying to gauge how tight I was tied.

Not even loose enough to just slip out.

Fuck.

A while later, Jaxon walked back in and shut the door, holding a bag of food and a few sodas. He walked back over to the chair and sat down, digging in to his food. I went over what I had seen outside. The place looked familiar. Maybe we had a family outing here once.

Think, Naomi. When did the family come here?

And then it hit me. Mission Trails. 

I remember now. We spent all day walking through the massive wooded area, staying on the dirt paths. I remember seeing some old cabins in the distance. Please let me be right.

"That's one hour." Jaxon said as he walked back into the room. He picked up my phone and called Daddy, putting it on speaker.

"Where are you?" Daddy asked.

"If I told you, that would take the fun out of the game."

I heard Dad in the background. "You sick mother fucker! You better hope I don't find you! I'll fucking peel the skin from your bones and pour salt on you!"

I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Change your mind Winchester?" He completely ignored Dad.

I could hear Daddy's breathing change. I knew he felt like he was being forced to choose between me and Dad.

"It's okay Daddy."

There was a noise. Like he moved the phone away from his ear then moved it back.

"I'm so sorry, baby..."

"I'm waiting for an answer Dean."

I looked at my phone. "Mission Trails."

Jaxon looked at me, eyes wide.

"You can shoot me now." I smiled, making sure to look as much like Dad as possible.

"Jaxon, don't. Please..." I could hear Daddy pleading with Jaxon to leave me alone.

Jaxon shook his head. "I changed my mind, Winchester. Deal’s off"

He aimed and shot. Right in my sternum.

I couldn't scream. I could barely breathe.

"You have forty-five minutes until she bleeds to death." He hung up.

***

How long had it been? It felt like years. I tried keeping myself awake, keeping my eyes open. My brain was foggy, I couldn't really think.

"Sorry it had to end this way kid. You seemed like you were going places in life. If your father would have just cooperated, you would have gotten to live."

Don't talk Naomi. Conserve your energy.

"Five minutes."

It had been forty minutes already. What was taking Daddy so long?

What if Dad had a heart attack?

My eyes closed. I couldn't keep them open. Maybe if I just rested for a minute...

I heard a loud noise, something breaking maybe? My eyes fluttered.

"Well, you finally found me. Too bad your daughter is seconds away from dying."

"Get her out of here."

Daddy. Was Dad with him?

"Take one step and I speed up the process." Jaxon’s voice. 

Footsteps, then a struggle. It sounded like someone hit a wall.

"Bryce! Get her out!"

Bryce? What the hell was he doing here? Something hit the floor. The gun maybe? More struggling. With all the energy I could muster, I opened my eyes to slits.  
Jaxon was on top of Bryce. Daddy was bleeding from his nose and crawling to something. The gun?

Daddy rolled over and shot once. Jaxon grabbed his arm and stood, walking to Daddy. Daddy shot again and Jaxon staggered back, bumping into a chair.

Bryce got up from the floor and ran over to me, untying my hands and slipping a towel under me..

I closed my eyes. I couldn't keep them open anymore.

I heard sirens in the distance.

Ten shots in rapid succession, then something falling to the floor with a loud thud.

***

"Hey kid. I don't know if you can hear me but..." Dad? Where's Daddy? And Bryce?

"...I never thought this would happen to one of my kids." Dad sounded tired. Like he had been up for days. How long was I out anyway?

"You were so brave baby. Daddy and I are so proud of you."

I felt him put his hand under mine.

"Daddy and Bryce are fine. A little banged up, but they'll live. I really think if Bryce didn't go with Daddy, we would have lost both of you."

"Hey, how is she?" Daddy? Thank God.

Dad sighed. "Still hasn't come around yet."

Come around? Am I unconscious? But...I can hear you.

"Where's Bryce?" Dad asked.

A small, humorless laugh from Daddy. "Practically had to drag him to the house to get some sleep."

Dad sighed. "Stubborn kid. He really doesn't like leaving her."

"I don't blame him."

"Sounds familiar." I could hear that grin in Dad's voice.

"Yeah, yeah."

Silence.

"So, uh... any word on her coming to any time soon?" Daddy sounded tired.

"Well, all her vitals are fine. Just, waiting on her." Dad touched my hair; I could tell it was him, his fingertips are calloused from playing guitar. I heard another chair move. Daddy  
must have sat down.

"Where's Dax?" Dad asked.

"With Charlie still."

I heard Dad’s familiar sigh. "What time is it?"

Good question...

"A little after two," Daddy answered.

Okay, I reiterate, how long have I been out? And is it night or morning? They were silent for a while, probably staring at me.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Cas. I'll stay with her."

"I don't think I can sleep. Not until she wakes up." I heard Dad let out a long, exhausted sigh. And then a chair was moved again. Daddy probably gave him “the look.”

"Fine. I'll sleep. But... I'm sleeping here and you can wake me as soon as she does something."

"You just gonna leave your feet on my lap?" Daddy asked.

"Yup. Get over it."

My dads are dorks.

I feel like I haven't slept in a week. Sleep it is. They'll be here when I wake up.

***

"Have you eaten anything?" Daddy again.

"No, sir." Bryce.

"I'll go get us something." It sounded like Daddy was trying to be as hopeful as possible.

"Okay." Bryce, not so much. 

"Let me know if something happens."

"I will." The door closed. Bryce let out a long breath. He didn't say anything. Not one word.

I must have dozed off again, because the next thing I heard was Daddy came back some time later.

"Anything?"

"No. Still out." Bryce let out a sigh. "It's been three days."

Three days? I've been out for three days?

"She did lose a lot of blood."

"I know. Do you think she's in any pain?"

"Doubt it. They gave her morphine."

I felt Bryce's hand on my arm. His touch was very light and soft.

"Here. I brought you a burger." The crumpling of paper and the smell of beef. Beautiful.

"Dean?" There was a little bit of uncertainty in Bryce’s tone.

"Yeah?"

"What are the cops saying? Are... are we in trouble?"

"No. Self defense goes a long way. Plus, you know, kidnapping and attempted murder on his end. We're fine."

"Okay."

It was quiet for about ten minutes.

Dammit, Naomi. Open your eyes. You're a Winchester/Novak for crying out loud. We're survivors. 

I must have fallen asleep again, because I could tell the room was darker than it had been.

Someone was next to me in the bed. I smelled...

Axe.

Dad was lying next to me. My heart hurt, and not from the bullet wound in my chest. I couldn't really tell if anyone else was in the room, not over Dads’ snoring anyway.  
I wanted to wake him up. To tell him I'm okay. I tried to move, to open my eyes, to speak, but nothing happened.

Did I read about something like this in health class? Perceived unconscious. Yeah. That's it. Sometimes when people are unconscious, the can hear everything thing that's going on, they can't move or say anything.

Very creepy.

I think I'd rather have an out of body experience...

****

"Five days."

Bryce's voice. Really? Five days?

"She'll come around, Bryce. She will."

I felt Bryce hold my hand. If only I could squeeze it...

With all my available willpower, I tried to move my fingers.

And then it happened. My fingers flexed. Just a little. But they did.

"Ca..Cas...Dean! She moved her fingers!" I felt Bryce grip my hand tighter.

"What?" They said in unison.

"She just moved her fingers! I felt it!"

Yeah, you have no idea how hard that was, too...

"Naomi? Can you hear me?"

Well duh, Daddy...

"Baby, if you can hear us, try to move again."

Yeah, because it was so easy the first time, Dad.

Well, here goes...

I focused on moving my hand that Dad was now holding. It was actually extremely exhausting.

But then...they moved. A little more this time. 

I thought the windows would shatter.

And I'm pretty sure it was Dad. If I could have jumped, I would have. Like, calm down before you hurt yourself Dad.

Naturally, they celebrated the small win. I didn’t talk and my eyes were still closed, but I moved my fingers.

You're welcome, guys.

The next thing I knew, I could smell Dad's Axe and hear him snoring. He must be beside me again.

The excitement with me moving my fingers must have worn him out. I know it wore me out.

On the other side of me, I could hear Bryce. He was reading. Out loud. To me. The Great Gatsby. If I could smile, I would… Even if I could move, I'd still just lay here and listen to him read.

Then he stopped.

"Be right back babe. Coffee break." He kissed my forehead. How did I get so lucky?

I'm sure Dad felt the same way about Daddy.

Dad let out a sigh and moved his head a bit. Was everyone sleeping in shifts til I woke up or something?

The door opened and closed. Bryce sat down and continued reading out loud to me.

***

"Has she done anything since the other day?" Daddy asked.

"No. Not a damn thing." Dad replied.

"Must have exhausted herself. When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday."

"Cas..."

"What Dean? What do you want me to say? I'd rather be right here when she wakes up instead of in some shitty cafeteria eating disgusting hospital food."

"Then I'll go get you something. What do you want?"

Dad sighed. "Anything that isn't hospital food."

"One cheeseburger and fries coming up."

"Thank you."

The door closed. I felt Dad take my hand in both of his. I wanted to just hug him and tell him I'm okay...

I must have fallen asleep again. I suddenly heard soft strumming.

Dad had his acoustic out. He was playing me a song. Or maybe he was just playing something. I don't really know.

But it was beautiful.


	8. Hope On The Horizon

"Hey."

A voice I hadn't heard much of.

"Come on, sis. Wake up. Please? I need you..."

Oh, Daxton James. He held my hand. It must be just the two of us. No way he would do that in front of anyone.

"Naomi. We miss you. We need you at home. It's been three weeks..." I felt him shake my shoulder. Then he hugged me.

And my eyes opened the tiniest bit.

"Sis? Did you just...?" He straightened and tilted his head. Then his eyes widened. "Dad!" He got off the chair and ran to the door, shouting the whole way. "Dad! Dad!"

You would think a herd of elephants were stampeding down the hall.

Nope. Just the Winchesters.

"What? What's wrong Dax?" Daddy.

"Naomi opened her eyes! She was awake! I saw it!"

"Wha...holy shit!"

Someone's hands were on my face. It was really fuzzy and I couldn't see very well.

"Naomi... honey..." Daddy again.

"Dean... is she... are they..."

I was able to roll my eyes under my eyelids, which helped me open them a little more. I saw green eyes. And blue eyes. I also was able to give the tiniest of tiny smiles. Meaning the corners of my mouth moved for a second.

"Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?"

They sounded exhausted. But thrilled.

"Get Bryce..."

"Yeah." The sound of feet moving quickly as Daddy ran out the door.

It was like an act of Congress trying to get my eyes to open all the way. I managed somehow.

"Hey baby. Bout damn time I get to see those blues." Dad smiled, his voice a whisper and cracking. His eyes were watering, on the verge of spilling over.

I swallowed hard. "Hey ,Dad."

Dad ran a hand over my hair. "Ssh...sshh... don't worry about talking...just relax for now." He kissed me on the forehead. I nodded, as he ran his hand over my hair again and just looked at me. He looked beyond happy.

I wonder if this is how he looked at me when I was born.

I saw Daddy walk in. I smiled a little again.

"Dad...Daddy..." I sounded like a baby.

"Oh my God, baby girl..." He practically flew to me, kneeling beside Dad and kissing my cheek. His cheek was wet. He pulled back and looked at me. "How are you feeling? Do we need to call the nurse?"

"Dean. Calm down before you hurt yourself."

"My chest kinda hurts."

Dad laughed. "If it didn't, I'd be concerned."

I swallowed again. "I could...use some water..."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Anything, hey Dax, can you go get the nurse and tell them she's awake and we need a cup of water."

"Yeah, Pop." Dax turned to leave.

And then Bryce walked in. He stood in the doorway and just stared at me. He looked relieved.

"Bryce..." I sounded like I had laryngitis. Bryce smiled and walked over. He kissed my forehead. 

"Hey babe."

I smiled. "Hey."

Dax came in practically dragging the doctor. "Alright sweetie, time to have a look at you." Dax let go of her hand and everyone backed up.

She shined a flashlight in my eyes, took my temperature, checked my blood pressure, and asked me a shit ton of questions. After all that, she pulled dad squared to the side.

"She should stay a few more days just to be safe, but I see no reason why you can't take her home after that."

"What about school?” Daddy asked. “Will she have any restrictions?"

"Well, Dean, she should stay fairly calm. No contact sports for at least another three months. As little physical exertion as possible. She may be conscious, but Naomi is still   
healing."

"She uh... does show choir. Will she be okay for that?" Daddy still. Dad was unusually quiet.

"As long as she isn't running, jumping, or swinging from the ceilings, she should be fine."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room. Bryce was still holding my hand. Dax over in the corner looking at everyone. And then my parents.

Daddy stood in front of Dad. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Dad's. And then Dad wrapped his arms around Daddy's waist and buried his head in his chest, inhaling raggedly. Daddy put his head on Dad's shoulder and kissed his neck. They just stood there.

I felt awful. I knew that none of this was my fault, but still. Out of everything they've been through together, this was probably the worst.

I watched them just holding each other. The looked exhausted and relieved. Neither of them probably didn't sleep very much.

Maybe if I would have just stayed in the house that day...

But then it might have been Dax laying here.

I looked over at my little brother. "Come here midget." I smiled. He walked over and I patted the bed. He climbed up and lay next to me, and I put my arm around him. 

"Are you gonna be okay, sis?" 

"Yeah, squirt. I'm gonna be fine." I kissed the top of his head. "I'm half Novak after all."

"I heard that." Dad has bat-like hearing. He looked over at me and grinned. "You know, you can stop proving your point of being a lot like me anytime. Spending three weeks in the hospital unconscious while your partner looks on helplessly is too creepy."

"I'll do what I can." I croaked out. Bryce sat down on my other side. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he said, a little bit of brightness in his voice.

I swallowed; my throat was super dry from not talking. "Everything. You rock."

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to." Bryce smiled down at me. Jeez, he’s beautiful.

Daddy looked over at us. "Hey, Dax. Come down to the cafeteria with Pop and me."

"'Kay." Dax hugged me and followed them out the door.

Bryce and I were alone. He leaned down and kissed me. I just opened up and deepened it without a second thought. He traced my lips with his tongue, pulling back to look at me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I've missed you. So much."

"I can tell." My smile grew. "I missed you too."

"So, were you asleep the whole time? Did you hear anything?"

"Yeah, I did. It was kinda weird."

"What did you hear?"

"Both dads worrying, you worrying, dad playing his guitar. I heard you reading to me. And then Dax today."

He blushed. "I remembered that you liked that one. So I took it from the library at your house. I love reading with you anyway, so it just seemed like the thing to do."

"I loved it. Couldn't tell you at the time but I loved it." 

He smiled. "I'm glad."

"You know...I do like other books."

"You like the classics. Catcher in the Rye, Of Mice and Men, East of Eden, Death of a Salesman..."

"I haven't read any of those around you." My voice was rough. Guess that happens when you don’t talk for three weeks.

"I was paying attention to you for a few months before I broke up with Lisa."

"Alcott. You're a stalker." I pushed him playfully.

"Don't lie. You like it."

"Pfftt. I have no idea what you're talking about." I moved a hair out of my face. He laughed. And then kissed me again.

And then someone cleared their throat. I pulled away from Bryce and closed my eyes.

Bryce turned to the sound. "Hi, Dean." 

"Hi, Bryce. Naomi."

Well, this is awkward. I turned around to look at Daddy. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Should I leave? I mean... I can go... just like... go... somewhere..."

"Daddy it's fine. Really."

"Hey what's the hold up?" Dad's back, too. Great. Daddy turned to him and whispered. "I just kinda... walked in on... them..."

Dad stared at Daddy for a minute. Then he shrugged and just walked in the rest of the way. "We've been almost caught doing worse. And..." He looked right at me. "She's due for some payback, anyway. So deal, child." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Dad.”

"Anytime, kid." He winked. Daddy shook off his embarrassment and walked over to my bed, setting a bag down on the table.

"So, we went and got you some food that isn't hospital food."

"Oh my gosh yes! Thank you!" I reached in the bag and pulled out a cheeseburger and fries. I shoved a fry in my mouth.  
I wondered if this is what sex felt like. 

It didn't take long for me to finish my food. We all just sat around and talked until the doctor came in and told everyone I need some rest.

"You guys get some sleep too."

I looked at my parents. "Can Bryce stay?"

They smiled at each other. "I don't see why not." Daddy shrugged.

Dad smiled. "I'll just call your parents and update them." 

"Thank you, Cas,” Bryce said with a smile.

Daddy walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Alright. We'll be back in a while. Get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

They turned the light down and shut the door as they walked out. Bryce and I snuggled in. He kissed me on my nose.

I was asleep before I could count to ten.

***

December 2030

The shot to the leg may not have been fatal, but it tore ligaments, and muscle. I basically had to stay off it until further notice, oh and basically learn how to walk on it again.  
So...crutches for me.

Yay.

Bryce and Dad helped me in the house and up the stairs to my room. It was kinda weird that everyone was waiting on me hand and foot, even at school. Ruby helped with my books and Bryce carried my bag. I felt completely useless.

I was surprised when I found out that they had actually postponed the boys versus girls performance until I was back in school. Dunno how the hell I'm gonna do the performance when I'm not allowed to stand on one leg, but whatever. I’m half Novak, I'll find a way.

During rehearsal, all the girls were trying to get me to take it easy. I looked at them.

"In two-thousand-fourteen, the lead singer of Linkin Park broke his ankle playing basketball on tour and still played a few shows before the band canceled the tour. A few years before that, he broke his wrist during the second song and still played the rest of the show. I think I can handle one stupid performance when I'm just playing my guitar and singing."

The other girls just sorta looked at each other.

"Well. You heard her. Let's get to it!" Hester Williams nearly yelled out. We’ll just say she’s… boisterous and just like you would think someone named “Hester” would be. 

After practice, Daddy picked me up in the Impala. This was his last night home; he had to get back to work.

"I'm sorry I can't stay home longer, sweetie,” he said as we pulled away from the school. I smiled at him.

"It's okay. I understand. And besides, I'm just waiting for this leg to heal now. We'll be okay."

The difference between Dad and Daddy is that Dad would be gone for up to six months, Daddy would only be gone for a few weeks. Both of them have always hated leaving, especially when Dax and I were little.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked.

"Just two weeks. I have two away games. Then two home games."

I nodded. "'Kay." That isn’t so bad. Tell that to them, though. They act like they’ll never see each other ever again.

We finally parked in our driveway. Daddy helped me out of the car and into the house, carrying my things for me. I honestly couldn't wait to be able to stop using these stupid crutches. We dropped my things off in the living room. Dad was in the kitchen already starting on dinner.

"Smells good, Cas." Daddy walked up behind him and put his arms around him.

"Yeah Dad, what are we having?" I called from the couch, looking into the kitchen.

"Lemon chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, and sun-dried tomato and basil orzo."

Dad always does go a little overboard when Daddy is leaving.

"Awesome." Daddy kissed Dad on the neck. Ew. I stifled a sarcastic groan.

"How was school, kid?" Dad asked. Daddy tried to eat some of the chicken but Dad slapped his hand away.

"Fine I guess. Everyone pretty much looked at me like I might spontaneously combust and the girls told me I should take it easy during rehearsal, but nothing I can't handle." I smiled.

"That's my girl."

Daddy tried to sneak another piece of chicken while Dad was looking in the other direction. He got whacked with a spoon.

"Ow, what the heck?!" He made a face at Dad.

"Dean, go be useful and like, get plates down or something. Otherwise you'll just fucking stand here and eat all the food." Dad made a face.

"Touchy,” Daddy said in a low voice. 

Dad shrugged. "Touch you."

"Later." Daddy winked at Dad. Dad looked at me and grinned. They weren't going to let me live that down. Ever. I rolled my eyes and peeled myself from the couch, hobbling into the kitchen.

I managed to help Daddy set the table and Dax helped get the food out. Finally, we sat down to dinner. As we passed the dishes around, Daddy started talking about when we would be coming to a game.

"So, not the next home game, but the one after that. I already have it set up. You guys will be in the box but there's a balcony to go out on. 

"Wait, box?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, the Owners’ Box."

Wow. "Sounds awesome, Daddy." I smiled. He ruffled my hair as he walked around me.

The doorbell rang. “Someone has breached the perimeter!” Dad yelled as he worked at the stove. Dad sighed and stood up.

"I'll get it Cas, you just… calm down and stay there." Daddy walked out of the dining room, through the kitchen, to the living room.

"Hey, Bryce, just in time for dinner," I heard Daddy say. Dad went to the kitchen and grabbed an extra plate and silverware to set Bryce a place at the table.

"Hey there, hobbles."

I looked over at Bryce. "Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"I try." Bryce took his place next to me.

Dax and Daddy sat down and Dad bought out the food.

"Alright, soup's on everyone." Dad took his seat next to Daddy.

"Gonna have to tell me how the boys versus girls thing goes you two." Daddy said putting chicken on his plate.

"At least you won't miss sectionals in a few weeks." I said to him.

He smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

After dinner, we all just sat and talked in the living room. About half an hour later, Dad jumped up. "So. Dessert?"

Daddy looked at him, eyebrow raised. "You made dessert?"

"Yup."

Daddy laughed. "Should I buy you some skirts, Susie Homemaker?" Dad rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dean,” Dad smiled. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a homemade lemon pie.

"Awesome!" Dax was pretty much drooling.

"Dax. Put your tongue back in your face and go get plates and forks." Dad rolled his eyes at Daxton.

"Yes sir." He got up and ran into the kitchen.

Bryce grinned. "That looks fantastic, Cas."

"Thanks, Bryce." Dad had set the pie down on the coffee table and was cutting into it. Dax came back and passed plates and forks to everyone, and then helped serve the pie.   
Daddy put a bite in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"I freaking love pie."

Dad grinned as he swallowed the bite he had taken. "That's why I made it. And you know, to celebrate the fact that our daughter survived being shot and this is our last night home with you for a few weeks." He shrugged as he finished his sentence and put another forkful of pie in his mouth.

"Gee thanks, Dad." I didn't tell anyone, but sometimes I have nightmares about that. They worry about me enough as it is.

We sat, ate pie, and talked for awhile. Finally, I started to get up from the couch. "Well, I have a mountain of homework to catch up on."

"You weren't excused from that?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I was, but I'm doing it anyway." Anything to keep my mind off of what happened.

Bryce got up. "I'll help her with it."

I looked at my brother, who was still sitting on the couch."Come on Dax. Dad squared needs some alone time."

Dax sighed. "Fine." He shuffled up to his room. I smiled at Dad.

"Keep it to a dull roar."

"I make no promises." Dad smiled back.

Changing my mind from finishing homework that I didn’t have to do, I took Bryce by the hand and led him to the library. It's our favorite place. We climbed into the loft and Bryce leaned back against the pillows and I on him. He picked up “The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe” and started reading out loud, running his fingers along my arm. The sound of his heartbeat was mesmerizing.

I took the book out of his hands and set it aside.

"What's up..." Bryce started. I kissed him, interrupting his thought. It took him a second, but he melted into my kiss and pulled me on top of him, sinking back into the pillows. He moved his hands from my ribs slowly down to my waist. My hands seemed to work their own way around to his back, feeling the skin. I deepened the kiss, pulling a quiet grunt from him.

And then I felt it.

A bulge. In his jeans. 

I threw myself off of him and leaned against the pillows. My face was hot and my breathing was fast. What the hell...

Bryce looked at me; he looked just as wild as I felt. He laughed. "Good call. With the pulling back and all." I smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so, too." I just looked at him. "Not yet."

Bryce nodded. "Not yet."

We were silent for a minute, then Bryce cleared his throat and picked up the book. "Anyway, uh...where were we?"

We settled down and he continued reading for a couple of hours. As he closed the book and set it aside, I yawned and stretched my arms.

"Think your parents are done... you know..." Bryce made a face. I laughed.

"There's never a definitive answer to that question. You just kinda walk through and stare at the floor, hoping you don’t make eye contact." I sat up and looked at my phone. "Holy shit! It's almost nine thirty!" I said loudly.

"Oh, crap! My parents are gonna kill me if I’m late..." Bryce sat up and put the book back and rearranged the pillows. We climbed down from the loft and walked into the living room. It was dark and quiet, thankfully. I walked Bryce to the porch and kissed him goodbye, watching him as he walked down the street toward home. I smiled. Finally, I had made my way up to my own bed and sank into the blankets. 

***

"Hey baby, I'm heading out." Daddy shook me awake gently. I rolled over and looked at my clock. Three thirty in the morning. I looked up at him.

"'Kay, good luck, Daddy." I smiled, still half asleep.

"Thanks kiddo." He kissed my forehead. "See you in a few weeks."

"'Kay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too baby girl."

***

December 15, 2030

"Ass in gear Naomi Claire. You have a performance to give today."

My door closed. I laid there for a second, then sat up. "Oh shit. The show choir performance!"

I got out of bed and started running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I started grabbing clothes, makeup, and hair products then ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Or, at least what I have come to know as running, which is more of a gimp.

I don't think I've ever showered so fast.

There wasn't time to straighten my hair, so I put some product in it and threw makeup on my face. Finally, I stepped out of the bathroom, grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

I was almost out the door when I heard my name.

"Not so fast, Naomi." I turned around to see Dad grinning. I walked to him and gave him a hug.

"See you soon, kid."

"Back left corner?"

"You know it." He kissed me on the head and pushed me toward the door.

"Now get your ass to school and show Bryce and those boys what you're made of."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure thing Dad."

Dax and I walked as quickly as possible to school. He carried what he could of my things until we got to his school. Then, I dropped Dax off as usual and hurried to the auditorium. I rounded a corner and ran right in to someone and we both hit the floor.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Oh no...did I just run into...Lisa?

We stood up and she spun around, looking at me.

Yup. I did just run into Lisa. Not taking this as a bad luck omen at all...

"Watch were you're going, freak."

"I didn't see you, sorry." Trying not to give her any reason to give me shit.

"Whatever, Losechester. Just get lost."

I stared at her. "Yeah. In your ex." I winked at her and went to the auditorium

I made it up the stage steps and into the wings. Everyone was backstage getting ready. Hester bombarded me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh good you're here! Melissa and Taylor are having major meltdowns! This is the first time they've performed in front of this many people!"

I know the feeling...

"Uh, okay, where are they?" I asked her.

"Outside." Hester pointed a finger out the back of the backstage area. I saw the other girls outside. I set my guitar and crutches down and walked out the back door. Melissa and Taylor were sitting on the ground in front of the long brick planters.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning on the planters.

"I don't think we can do this, Naomi,” Taylor said. She was pale. Great.

"Guys, you know this is just like a practice run right? To get us ready for the real thing."

"We know, but...that's a lot of people. The whole school."

I let out a breath. "Okay, look. If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too. I've never performed in front of this many people either."  
They looked at me.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"But you rocked your audition and you nail it every time in rehearsal." Melissa said.

I laughed. "That doesn't mean I'm not nervous every time. And, if it helps at all, Dad still gets nervous every time he goes out, too."

"Really? The lead singer of Join The Hunt still gets nervous? Hasn't he been performing since he was our age?" Taylor asked.

"Pretty much. But that doesn't change the fact that he still gets nervous."

I don't normally talk about Dad like that. But it was necessary today.

"So! We are gonna go out there and rock it out, just like in practice. Right?" They nodded and smiled at me. Oh well. I’ll take it. We walked back to the rest of the girls. Well, Melissa and Taylor did. I more hobbled. We all just looked at each other.

"So! We're gonna do it just like we practiced and it's gonna be awesome. No matter what. Ready?" They nodded. 

Mr Milton came backstage, holding a basket. "Okay everyone, you're gonna draw straws to see who goes first. Whoever gets the long straw goes first."


	9. Moving Forward

The other girls practically shoved me to the front. Great.

It seemed like the boys had the same idea; they did the same to Bryce. We looked at our teams and then at each other, rolling our eyes.

"Ladies first." Bryce smiled. I took a breath to steady myself and took a straw. Bryce took his.

I got the long straw. Perfect.

"The boys can go first." I patted Bryce on the shoulder.

Shouts and whistles from the rest of the school rang through the auditorium. I smiled at Bryce before gimping off the stage. He winked at me.

"This should be interesting," I said as I crossed my arms in front of me, resting my elbows on the crutches. Hester tapped me on the shoulder.

"So, what are they gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

"I... guess I thought he would have told you." She sounded surprised.

"Nope. Not a word."

The boys took the stage and got in their positions. The curtain rose and the music started.

This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilin, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
Stop, wait a minute  
Fill my cup, put some liquor in it  
Take a sip, sign a check  
Julio, get the stretch  
Ride to Harlem, Hollywood  
Jackson, Mississippi  
If we show up, we gon' show out  
Smoother than a fresh dry skippy  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Bitch say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money  
Break it down  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on)  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up uh  
I said uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
Don't brag about it, come show me  
Come on, dance  
Jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch come on!  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
Don't believe me just watch  
Don't believe me just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up  
Uptown funk you up (say what?)  
Uptown funk you up

Through the whole song the boys were singing and dancing. Break dancing, to be exact. Bryce even did a back-flip. And then he took his shirt off and did a hip grind. The school went nuts over it. Especially the girls. Hell, they all screamed when Bryce took his shirt off.

And good Lord, does that boy have a body. I think I drooled. Actually, I know I did. And then I had to drag myself back to reality. I had a show to do, after all.

When the boys were done, they filed off the stage. Bryce put his shirt back on, which was unfortunate. I could discuss that with him later and hopefully get him to rectify the situation. He kissed me as he walked by.

Mr Milton took the mic and announced the girls' team would be on after a short intermission. The curtain closed, and we set up quickly. There were four of us; two on guitar, one bass, one drum. After we had set up, I looked around. 

They were terrified.

"Deep breath girls, focus on the music." I said quietly.

I set my crutches down and picked up my guitar.

"You can do this Winchester. You got this,” I whispered to myself. Then the curtains rose, and I started with the guitar before the lights even came up. Then the other girls joined in.

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me,  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
Next we're movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
And we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with  
I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

I obviously couldn't do much. Actually, I couldn't do anything. Stupid leg.

The girls, however, did amazing. They nailed all of the moves just as we had practiced. When I strummed the last chord, I heard Dad yell out and whistle. I grinned. The school went nuts. Now I see why Dad loves it so much.

Bryce ran out on stage and grabbed my guitar and I grabbed my crutches.

"You did amazing babe." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and we went back stage.

Mr Milton came out on stage. "Okay, judges, you have ten minutes to decide on a winner."

I looked at Bryce. "Ten minutes?! They want to kill us don't they?!" He laughed and sat down in a chair, motioning for me to sit with him. I made myself comfortable on his lap. After what seemed like forever, Mr Milton walked back on the stage.

"Okay, it looks like the decision was unanimous. The winner of this years’ boys versus girls showdown are..."

My heart pounded in my chest. The auditorium was completely quiet. I could almost hear Dad biting his nails.

"...the girls!"

Holy shit! I put my hands over my mouth and squealed, right in Bryce’s ear. We all jumped to our feet and hugged. The crowd cheered. I could hear Dad yelling.

Bryce pulled me into a hug. "Good job babe." He kissed me on the lips.

All of us girls came onto the stage and bowed. And then Mr Milton brought us each a small trophy to take home. After the celebration was over, Bryce helped me off the stage and we walked over to Dad. He looked like he was cloud nine

"That was awesome!" He gave me a big hug. "See? I knew you'd do amazing."

"Thanks Dad." I smiled.

"Daddy's gonna shit himself when he sees it. I recorded it. I'm sure he'll be calling you later." He hugged me again. "I'm proud of you kid. Now go to class."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir."

As Bryce and I walked out of the auditorium, I looked up at him.

"Nice touch there. You know, the whole taking your shirt off thing. Got a lot of cheers for that."

"Yeah...about that...that wasn't my idea. Mark suggested it. We were all supposed to do it and they kinda hung me out to dry on that..."

I looked at him. "Well, if that's true, tell Mark I owe him a slap in the face." I smiled.

He laughed. "Will do."

Throughout the day,the other kids at school praised everyone’s performance. I even caught some girls eyeing Bryce. Keep stepping, bitches.

After school and show choir rehearsal, Dad picked Dax, Bryce, and I up and we headed to my first physical therapy session. 

We walked through the double doors and into a reception area. Dad got me checked in, and we sat and waited. Dad sent Daddy a text, telling him where we were and he'll call him after.

"Naomi Winchester?"

I looked up to see a woman in one of those long white coats. I let out a breath and everyone followed me as I followed her down the narrow hall to an exam room. I sat on one of those funky beds with the line of paper down the middle. Bryce took Dax to get something to drink from the vending machine down the hall.

"Here, change into this, and then we'll have a look at that leg." She smiled, handing me a gown before pulling the curtain halfway so nobody could see.

I set my crutches to the side. "Uh, Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can you, uh, help me with my pants?" I could get them on easy enough, I just had trouble getting them off.

Dad just looked at me. I gave him an awkward smile.

He laughed a little. "Nothing like epic father-daughter bonding moments like these, huh?"

He shook his head. "Definitely."

I put the gown on over my shirt to make it less weird. After my pants had been wrestled off, Dad helped me up onto the exam table. After a few minutes, the doctor came back in. 

Dad sat off to the side, looking at his phone, texting Daddy most likely. I would catch him looking up at me occasionally. He was probably trying to let me do this on my own.

"Alright sweetie, lay back for me."

I did as I was told. She rolled a stool over and put my leg on her knee.

"Experiencing any pain?" She asked, looking at my leg.

"Sometimes."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, what would you label the pain?"

"Uh, it varies from three to eight."

"When was the last time you experienced an eight?" She looked at me.

"Uh, a few days ago."

She nodded and ran her hand down my leg. Then she pressed on different places around where the bullet went through and asked if it hurt. Then pressed on the scar left from when they took the first bullet out. I winced. "I'd give that a five." I told her.

She nodded. "Well, everything healed nicely, it seems. You muscles are a bit tight, but that's to be expected. Get you walking again and they'll loosen up. But don’t be surprised if it’s sore for a while."

I sat up and nodded.

"Ready to give it a try?" She asked with a smile.

"Beyond ready,” I sighed.

"Okay. Get your pants back on and we'll give it a shot."

A few minutes later we followed her down the hall. She opened the door to a room with various workout equipment. She led us to a mat with two rails. 

"Just put your hands on the rails and see how far you can walk," she said. "Don't get discouraged if you can't do it for long."

I felt my hands shaking as I placed them on the rails. I exhaled slowly and looked at Dad. He gave me a thumbs up. And then Bryce; he smiled at me. I know he wished there was more he could do. I took a step with my good leg.

No problems. Now. For the other leg.

I moved my leg forward from my hip, like I normally would. Good so far.

And then I put the tiniest amount of pressure on my foot.

I basically fell over. And the pain was immediate.

"Ow, jeez... holy shit..." It knocked the wind out of me. Bryce and Dad started to come to me but the doctor put her hand up and looked at me.

"Naomi, you can do this."

I nodded and pushed myself back into position to try again. I did the motion again, this time biting my lip through the pain. The pain pretty much shot to twenty or you know, one hundred, when I put full weight on my leg. I was gripping the bars so tight my knuckles turned white, but I finished the first step. I let out a breath and prepared myself for the next one. It definitely didn't get any easier, but I made it to the end of the rails. Dad, Dax, and Bryce all clapped for me when I finished. Dad was recording this for Daddy, guaranteed. 

"Alright, great job, Naomi. Now, let's go back the other way."

Fuck. I took a deep breath and went back the other way.

By the time I was done, my leg felt like it was on fire.

"Well, a few more sessions and you should be walking normal in no time." She smiled.

I was exhausted when we got home. Bryce followed me upstairs and I collapsed on my bed. He sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll get there, babe. I know you will."

"Thanks. This is so annoying." I buried my face in a pillow.

"Hey, you did amazing today. Even the doctor was impressed."

I didn't move the pillow. "Doesn't matter. Still can’t walk, still have to rely on other people just to help me get dressed."

"Hey. At least you're not dead. Because that was an option at one point." 

"Thanks for reminding me." I rolled over onto my back and looked over at Bryce. "You're still here."

He made a face. "Do you want me to leave...?"

"That's not what I mean, silly. After all this crap, you're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, most fifteen year old boys tend to run when shit gets deep."

He laughed and kissed me. "I'm not most fifteen year old boys."

"I've noticed." I smiled. Bryce lay down next to me and took my hand, lacing our fingers and bringing it up to his lips, kissing the back. I thought about rolling over and kissing  
him. As I went to do so, there was a knock on the door.

"Dinner's ready." I heard Dad call through the door.

"'Kay thanks." Cas Novak-Winchester. The expert interrupter of would-be make out sessions. I sighed and we got up to go downstairs. He had made spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread.

"So, where do you want to put your trophy?" Dad asked.

I shrugged. "Uh, the mantle I guess."

He stepped back, looking at the spot I had mentioned with his hands on his hips. "Yeah. We could put it there. Or... we could put it in the office on your shelf, next to mine and Daddy s."

"Really? But that's-"

"Where it belongs. The trophy case isn't just for Daddy and I. It's for you kids, too." Dad smiled.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, kid. Now go sit down” he added, waving a hand. “You make me nervous."

"Fine, fine." I sat down at the table and watched as Bryce, Dax, and Dad brought the food over. They all sat down and we passed plates and dishes around.

We all talked and ate. Dax informed everyone he was trying out for the school musical in a few weeks. He was actually good at singing, he just liked sports more.

"You'll have to tell us what day it is, we can all watch,” Dad said.

"No pressure, Daxie." I added, grinning at the ten year old.

Daxton sighed. "Yeah. No pressure. Thanks for the reminder, sis."

I laughed. "You'll be great."

Dax blushed a little. "Let's hope so."

"Hey, I'm not the only one with the Novak singing gene." I smiled, taking a bite of garlic toast.

Dad pointed his fork at me. "Hey now. There's a Winchester genetic for that, too. Just don't tell him I told you."

"Wait. Daddy can sing, too?" Oh. I'm so telling him. 

"Yup. But, like Daxton, he prefers the sports world." Dad hung his head and laughed. "I actually made him sing with me once on stage in front of thousands of people. It was hilarious."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. Sang Ever After with me." He smiled.

"Didn't you write that when you got married?" Dax asked.

"No, that was Beside You."

"Wait, please tell me you recorded Daddy singing with you." This was too good.

Dad shook his head. "No, but I do have an old CD he made me with him singing Hey Jude."

I smiled at Dad. He had that mischievous look on his face.

"He'll freak if he knows I still have it, let alone let you all hear it."

"When did he make it for you, Cas?" Now Bryce is even intrigued.

"When I went to rehab. Way before we got engaged."

I was in heaven. We never talk about this stuff, and for some reason, he and Daddy were a lot more open with us lately. Probably because I told them I read Dad's journal.

"Hell, we were still in high school." He added, smiling at the memory.

Sometimes watching my parents’ love for each other is beautiful. I wonder if they felt the same way watching Bryce and I. Bryce leaned toward Dad. "Wait. You went to rehab while you were still in high school?"

Dad nodded. "Yeah. Not by choice. Dean made me go. Pretty much dragged me there. He's put up with a lot, mostly early on. I was always surprised that he was still there when the dust settled." Dad looked at Bryce, then at me. "Sound familiar?"

I just smiled. It did sound familiar. It seemed more and more every day that Bryce and I were becoming like Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.

Bryce looked at me and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. "Sure does." I said finally.

"Ew. Gross." Dad winked at me. I made a face at him.

"No really. Gross." Dax was making a face at us.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Shut up, Daxton. One day you'll be all over someone special at the dinner table."

"Eww no. I so won't be."

"Oh, I forgot, girls still have cooties." I laughed, taking a bite of spaghetti.

After dinner, Dad cleaned up and he took us to the basement, to his studio.

"Have you two sang together yet?" he asked.

We both shook our heads. We haven't really thought to.

Dad grabbed his old acoustic guitar and handed it to me, then another one to Bryce. We looked at each other, then to him.

"Uh, what...?"

He sat in the chair next to the sound board. "Sing something. You’re both good at it."

We sat down on the long leather couch. "Sing what?" I asked. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay then..." We looked at each other again then back to dad.

"Well, there's one song we wrote together but we haven't played it together yet."

"Good. Sing it."

This was confusing. What was Dad doing?

"'Kay..."

We started playing at the same time. I sang my part first.

You say that you’re never gonna leave me  
Well two times that ya tell me that ya need me  
Well this line is mine, just think about it  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
Don’t say you’ll never find somebody like me  
Well keep quiet baby, I don’t wanna to hear you speak  
The words you say, they don’t mean a thing  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
Hush now baby don’t say a word  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt  
Hush now baby don’t say a word  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt  
You think I don’t know  
That you don’t mean it,  
That you don’t mean it.  
And you don’t think it shows  
That I still need it,  
That I still need it.  
You think I won’t go  
If you don’t feel it,  
If you don’t feel it.  
We fall in, fall out, follow  
Hush, hush, hush don’t say a word

Then Bryce jumped in with his half.

Hey you say I’m only hearing what I want to  
But you don’t wanna hear a word if how I need you  
And I know we both don’t hear a thing  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
So don’t say I, need to learn to listen to you better  
You’ll pull it away from me forever  
I just can’t get my head around it  
You don’t know  
You don’t know  
You don’t know

Both of us sang together.

Hush now baby don’t say a word (Hush now baby don’t say a word)  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt (You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt)  
Hush now baby don’t say a word (Hush now baby don’t say a word)  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt (You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt)  
You think I don’t know  
That you don’t mean it,  
That you don’t mean it.  
And you don’t think it shows  
That I still need it,  
That I still need it.  
And you think that I won’t go  
If you don’t feel it,  
If you don’t feel it.  
We fall in, fall out, follow  
Hush, hush, hush don’t say a word (say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word, say a word)  
I know we can’t make life make you again  
Well I know you wanna backtrack and start again  
I think you know I’m worth fighting for  
I think we should hush, don’t say a word  
I know we can’t make life make you again  
I know you wanna backtrack and start again  
But I know you think that I’m worth fighting for  
I think we should hush, don’t say a word  
Hush now baby don’t say a word  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt  
Hush now baby don’t say a word  
You better give it up or you’re gonna get hurt  
You think I don’t know  
That you don’t mean it,  
That you don’t mean it  
And you don’t think it shows  
That I still need it,  
That I still need it  
You think that I won’t go  
If you don’t feel it,  
If you don’t feel it  
We fall in, fall out, follow  
Hush, hush, hush don’t say a word  
Change my mind  
I thought we were fine  
This is goodbye  
Just one more try  
And change my mind  
I thought we were fine  
This is goodbye

Dad sat back in his chair, just staring at us. He looked pleased. And not as my Dad. As Cas Novak-Winchester, musical genius and lead singer of Join the Hunt. I kinda had chills.

"So, you two wrote that?" Dad asked us. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

Bryce piped up. "Actually, I wrote most of it when I was thinking about breaking up with Lisa. This nosey thing over here found it and said I should finish it. So we did."

Dad looked at us for a minute. "It's really good."

I let out a breath. "So what's the deal anyway? Why have us sing together?"

Dad just smiled. "Because music can say anything you can't speak. You two should write one that's entirely your own."

"You think so?" Bryce smiled.

Dad nodded. "I know so."

"Did you and Daddy ever write anything together?"

"No. But I wrote one for him. Ever After. It... I've always been terrible at talking about how I feel but, if I write into a song I can get it out. And we still use it, especially when things are tough."

I nodded. "You wrote Beside You for him too."

"Yes, but I never released it and I don't intend to."

"Why?"

"Because that is actually what he sings to me."

I squealed. "Oh my gosh, does he really?!"

Dad winced. "Decibels, child. Watch your decibels."

"Sorry. I've just never heard him sing that to you."

He made a face. "Yeah, you wouldn't. If you did, it would be super weird."

Ew.

Dad smiled. "Don't tell him I told you that."

I rolled my eyes. "'Kay."

"Now go forth, younglings, and write a song." He shooed us out of the room.

"So," Bryce said, looking up at the ceiling once we were in the living room. "We've been told to write something. How do we know what to write?"

"Not sure. But I'm sure we will."

"Do we write the music first?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. I'm sure it'll come to us."

"Hey, Bryce!"

We turned around. Dad was coming up the stairs. He was grinning.

"Got any plans for Monday?"

"Umm... well, school... but other than that no. Why?"

Dad had that look again. "Well, I just got off the phone with Dean, and he was able to get another spot for the game. If you want it. No pressure."

Bryce’s eyes were wide. "Oh wow. Yeah, definitely! I have to clear it with..."

"Your parents? Already done. Thankfully, your father is a Chargers fan so there wasn't much convincing involved." Dad grinned.

"Awesome, thank you Cas!”

"No problem." And with that, Dad disappeared back down to the basement.

I looked at Bryce. "Are my parents cool or what?"

He smiled. "Definitely cool."

****

The next few days went by fast. Probably because I was too busy daydreaming about what to write with Bryce. It was even affecting show choir.

On Thursday, as we were leaving practice, Bryce and I were just talking about nothing when he asked the weirdest question.

"So, hypothetically, extremely hypothetically... if I were to drop out of school and pursue an acting career, what would you do?"

"Umm, what?" I felt my stomach drop. He laughed.

"Completely hypothetical. This is not ever going to happen."

"Okay, then. Well, I would support your dream and stand by your side while you work at it. And I'd be right here when you were ready for me to join you."

"Hrmm." He looked at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"It's just... Oh, I don't know. You're so good to me."

There it was. Like freaking lightning.

"Oh my god..." I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"What?" Bryce looked at me.

I almost didn't hear him as I pulled out a notebook. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you." I quickly wrote everything in my head down.

"I'm confused..."

"The song, Bryce!"

It was like a lightbulb went on in his head. "The song... oh!"

He can be a real dingbat sometimes.

I finished writing and put the notebook away. Bryce helped me up. When I was on my feet again, I sang what popped in my head.

"You'd be good to me..."

He picked it up. "And I'd be so good to you."

I threw my arms around him.

When I got home, I got up the stairs as fast as I could.

"Where's the fire?" Dad asked.

"No fire! Song! Gotta go, be in the library!"

"Okay. Have fun." Dad called after me.

Bryce wasn't with me; he had gone home after dropping me off at my house. We had decided to write down some stuff separately and then bring it together tomorrow. Kind of like  
him to me and me to him. It was like the words just leaked out from my soul. I wondered if this is how Dad felt writing Ever After.

There was a knock.

"Yeah?" Not looking up from the notebook.

A Mountain Dew came in my line of vision. "How's it going?" Dad asked.

I took the soda, not looking up. "Good."

"Need help?"

"I'm good."

I felt him tap a finger on my head. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you." Dad looked happy.

"Creeper."

"Whatever." He messed up my air as he climbed down from the loft. I went back to writing.

I didn't stop writing out the melody and words until dad called me down for dinner.

I honestly debated sacrificing eating to finish the song, well my part anyway. Reluctantly, I closed my notebook and set my acoustic down to climb down and head to the kitchen.

"Working hard?" Dad asked as he put a platter of chicken on the counter. Dax set down a bowl of salad.

“Yeah. It's weird, it's like... it just came to us and once we had a place to start it all just started flowing. Crazy."

Dad laughed. "Welcome to the world of writing music. It's a wonderful, crazy journey."

"Is this how it always is?" I asked, grabbing some chicken.

Dad shrugged. "Not all the time. You do have your dry spells but it's after the dry spells you tend to write your best work." He plopped some salad onto my plate and passed me  
the ranch dressing.

"Good to know." I passed the chicken to Dax. He looked worried.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?" Dad asked Dax.

"Nothing." Dax just stared at the table, his voice low and surprisingly sad.

Dad was clearly not fooled. He sighed and leaned toward Dax. "Come on. Really? Don't play games with me, son."

Dax sighed. "I just... heard that Dad got hurt the other day."

"Wait, what?!" My head spun. Dad sighed and closed his eyes as if someone just dug up a bad memory.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't find out..." Dad said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" I felt angry. What the hell, Dad!?

Dad sighed again. "There have been many times when I haven't told you about an injury or something that happens while he's playing. He sprained his ankle. That's all. If it was something bigger, I would've told you."

"How?!" I spat the words out.

Dad’s eyes darted between Dax and I. He sighed again, more aggravated this time. "Left tackle let a man through. The guy got in Daddy's blind side and sacked him."

Dax looked like he might cry. "Is... is he okay?"

Dad sighed. "Yes, Dax. He's fine. I talked to him this morning. He'll be back to it by tomorrow."

Dad looked at Daxton and I again; he looked a little aggravated. "Are we good now?" 

"Yeah. We're good." I didn't feel good about it, but oh well.

"Good. Now finish up. Dad's gonna call around seven." He eyes us both. "Do not ask him about his ankle. He does not want you two knowing what happens out there. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Dax and I said it in unison.

I took a bite of my chicken. "How many?"

"Excuse me?" Dad raised an eyebrow at me.

"How many times has Daddy gotten hurt?" I always have to dig, Seriously, can I ever just stop?

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Naomi..."

"How many?"

He looked at me and sighed again. "This season or in his career?" Dad looked like he was in emotional pain.

"Dad..."

"More than I can count or care to remember. It comes with the territory. Just like losing my voice on tour or in the studio from singing to much." He looked up at the ceiling. "In a few more months, we won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah. I guess." I picked at my food. Dad reached his hand out and placed it on mine.

"Naomi."

I looked up into his eyes and swallowed.

"If anything really awful ever happened to Daddy I would drop everything and let you kids know. Got it?"

I nodded. "Got it."

Dad sat back in his seat. "Great. Now let's finish up so we're ready when he calls."

We finished dinner and cleaned up, just in time for Daddy to call us a little after seven. Dad put the phone on speaker and we sat in the living room on the couch.

"Hey, guys!" It was good to hear Daddy's voice.

"Hi, babe. How's it going?" Dad sat on the edge of the couch, hands folded under his chin, staring at his phone. Maybe he was hoping Daddy would appear if he stared long  
enough.

"Going great. Everyone here is in a pretty good mood so that makes it a little more tolerable. Hey, Naomi!"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Dad sent me a video of the showdown the other day. Awesome job, baby."

"Thanks. The girls won. Dad let me put the trophy in the case."

"Great! That's where it belongs. How's Bryce?"

"He's good. Gonna come to the game with us."

"Nice!" At least Daddy sounded happy. Guess the ankle wasn’t all that bad. Or he was just saving face.

We talked for awhile longer then Dad sent us to bed. Dax went to his room, I stayed in the hall above the stairs. I can’t not listen in. It’s my job to be nosey.

"Am I on speaker still?" Daddy’s voice was quieter.

Dad laughed. "Yeah, but I sent them off and I've got it turned down. Hey, uh… Dax found out about your ankle..."

A sigh on Daddy’s end. "Okay... Well, he must have heard someone talking at school. That's bound to happen."

"Then why didn't Naomi hear about it?"

"I don't know, she does get pretty wrapped up in Bryce. Maybe she really just didn't hear."

"True. I guess that's a possibility. Are they... okay?"

"Yeah they're fine. Naomi drilled me about how many times you've been injured."

"And?"

"And I told her the truth. I've lost count." He sounded defeated.

I heard Daddy sigh again. "Castiel..."

"What was I supposed to do? Lie? Hell, sometimes I think she's smarter than me. She would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, but..."

"Dean, all she has to do is Google your name and all your stats come up. Including the bad stuff, like concussions and fractured vertebrae.”

Fractured vertebrae? As in spine?! Well that's big enough to tell us...

Daddy sighed on the other end. "Me? shit, what about you?"

"Yeah, because she doesn't know anything about what I've done. She knows everything Dean."

I heard Daddy sigh again. "Well, I guess we were gonna face this one day.”

Dad put his head back on the pillows. "Yeah. It's okay though. I'm hoping they got it all out tonight and that's that."

"Here's hoping. In other news, the guys found something in my bag today and they won't let me live it down. Care to guess?"

Dad looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. "Umm.... I got nothin. Enlighten me."

"My 'Ever After' shirt."

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Dad did laugh out loud. "That's hilarious!"

"Yeah yeah, shut it." Daddy laughed a little. "Oh! And I managed to scare the rookie in the locker room today. I winked at him. Kel about died, he was laughing so hard..."

Dad lost it. He sounded like he was gonna piss himself he was laughing so hard. I haven't heard him laugh like that since before the Jaxon situation. It was nice to hear. I know he and Daddy spent most days worrying about me lately.

After a minute or so, Dad managed to calm himself down. I could hear Daddy smiling on the other end.

"You good, Castiel?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm good. So, when do I get to see you? And Monday doesn't count."

"Well, I was gonna surprise you but since you're asking... we don't actually have to leave for our next stop until Tuesday afternoon. I can be home Monday night through about  
noon Tuesday."

"Good. I miss you, Ever After."

"Miss you, too, Perfect Disaster."

Dad had this smile on his face… It was almost like he was nervous, like how it feels when someone you have a crush on flirts with you for the first time. He swallowed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, by the way, Naomi and Bryce are writing a song together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Naomi came home from school today, went to the library and didn't come out until dinner."

"Oh, wow. Should be interesting. You'll have to sneak a video of it for me."

Like hell.

"Oh I will. I had them sing me something downstairs today. They were actually really good together."

"I think we're doomed, Castiel."

"I'd have to agree on that, baby."

"Alright babe. I have to go. I'm exhausted, and we have an extra early drill tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess. Hurry up and get your ass home so I can have it."

Ew, Dad. Just ew.

"I'm working on it. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dad tossed the phone to the floor and lay back on the couch. I sat in silence until...

"Go to bed, child." 

How the hell? "Yes sir," I replied as I walked to my room and closed the door.

I put on a tank top and shorts and climbed in bed. I swear, the man has xray vision and super hearing. Ridiculous.

The last thing I thought as I fell asleep was the words to Bryce and I's song.


	10. There's A First Time For Everything

I woke up the next morning and sat up. I got up and went to the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. Then I went back to my room and got dressed. When got downstairs, breakfast was already on the table along with a note.

'Had to run some errands, see you after school'  
-Dad

Okay then. What errands would he have this early in the morning?

Oh well.

"Dax! Breakfast!" I made Dax his plate then mine. Dax shuffled his way into the kitchen.

"Where's Pop?" He spoke through a huge yawn and sat down in front of his plate.

"I dunno. He left a note saying he had errands. So eat up and let's go."

Dax took a bite of his food. "Do you think Dad's okay?"

"I'm sure he's been through worse. He is married to Castiel Novak after all."

We ate in silence then headed to school. I saw Ruby before Bryce; we talked all the way to first period.

About halfway to class, I huffed a breath and felt the question I had been wanting to ask her bubble up. I just let it out. "Do you think I get too wrapped up in Bryce?"

She looked at me. "Honestly?"

I nodded.

"Yes. I mean, it's not really a bad thing I guess but sometimes I feel kinda...left out.” I instantly felt like like the world's most awful friend.

"Ruby, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you out."

She nodded. "I know. But you gotta make some time for your girl."

"Deal. Wanna do a movie night soon? No boys allowed."

"I could definitely go for that." She looked at me as we headed into the main hallway. "Hey, don't get me wrong. It's awesome that you and Bryce spend time together like you do. Just make some time for friends too."

***

"Dad? You home?"

"Studio!" He called from the basement.

Ruby, Bryce and I headed to the basement.

We walked in the studio. There was a man sitting on the the couch, Dad was sitting in front of him. The man had blonde and blue hair. They looked at us.

"Hey guys, meet my friend Josh." I think my legs turned into Jello.

"H-hi," I managed to get out. I extended a hand, which Josh shook. As I looked at him, I remembered who Josh was.

"Oh my God. You're... you're Josh. From Marianas Trench. You got Dad started."

Josh and Dad laughed. "Well, I gave him a nudge in the right direction." He smiled.

"Josh is in town for a show this weekend and asked if I want to do a few songs with him. I asked if he had time to listen to your song."

I think my heart stopped.

"I know you're not finished yet." Dad said.

"But I'd like to hear it when you are. Cas tells me you're good."

Holy crap!

"Really? Well, uh, we're almost done. Just gotta put it all together."

Josh nodded. "Cool, no rush. Well, I mean kinda since I'm only here for a week. But the show isn't the only reason why I'm here though."

He turned to dad. "You wanna tell them?"

The three of us looked at each other then to dad, who shifted in his chair.

"This morning, Josh and I were informed that we'll be hosting this year's VMA's."

"The VMAs?! Are you serious?!"

"As serious as that bullet wound in your leg."

I thought Ruby might die. She just squealed and kept repeating "oh my God." Bryce was slightly more adult about it.

"Congrats, guys. That's awesome!"

Dad grinned. "Yeah it is. A little nerve wracking seeing as I've never done anything like that before, but hey. It'll be fine. It isn’t until August so there’s time."

"Did you tell Daddy yet?"

"No, not yet. He won't be able to get to his phone until about six or so. I'll call him around then."

I couldn't take it anymore. I leapt at Dad and threw my arms around his neck and shrieked.

"Decibels!"

"Sorry! This is just really exciting." 

Josh started laughing. I pulled away and Dad rubbed his ear.

"Are you nominated for anything?" I asked.

"Dunno yet."

"Yeah, we won't find that out til next week." Josh said.

"Anywhore...you kids go finish your song. Don't tell Dax yet. I'll tell him tonight."

"You got it dad." I said with a two finger salute and walked out."

We got to my room and sat on my bed.

"So, let's hear this song of yours." Ruby said.

"It's not exactly done yet." Bryce got up and grabbed one of my acoustic guitars and sat on the bed again.

"We'll play you a little bit."

And we did. When we stopped, Ruby just squealed. "That is so adorable and beautiful!"

I felt myself blush a little. "Thanks, Ruby. I can't believe Josh wants to hear it when it's done."

Bryce nodded. "Yeah that's just so... surreal."

"Well I love it and I can't wait to hear it when it's finished." Ruby looked way too excited about this. But that's her. Excitable. She looked at her phone.

"Well, I have two hours. Should we watch a movie?"

"Sure. A movie sounds good."

We all settled in to watch Divergent.A little while into the movie, Bryce went downstairs to get some popcorn and sodas.

"So, have you two...you know..." Ruby winked at me. 

I stared at her. "Are you asking if Bryce and I have...had sex?"

"Well, have you?" It’s amazing the chill this girl has. 

"No. I mean, we've gotten close but we stopped when I uh..."

"When you what?"

I blushed. "Felt his boner..."

She put her hand over her mouth and tried not to laugh. "Really? He popped a boner and you didn't do anything?"

"No!” I slumped down a little where I sat. “It kinda...freaked me out..."

Ruby just stared at me. I stared back.

"What?! It was... weird. Like everything was going great... I kissed him, he kissed me back, he pulled me on top of him, I gave him some tongue and then poof. There it was.  
Creepy."

She still just stared at me. "Girl. Really."

"Yeah. Really."

Ruby took a deep breath. "Okay. Aside from this being the most hilarious conversation I've had with anyone in a long time, I feel bad for you. You don't even know what you could've had that night. And he's built for a fifteen year old. Did you see him at the competition?"

"Uh, yeah, duh. Of course I did."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "That's all yours."

I smiled.

"I mean look at your dad. He was obviously attracted to Dean because of his body."

"Among other things..."

She shrugged, looking back at the TV. "Hey, sports do the body good. And that boy has one hell of a body."

I felt my ears get hot. I smiled. Honestly, I felt something when he took his shirt off during their routine. Something right in the pit of my stomach. He just looked so good up there. And Ruby wasn't lying when she said he has a hell of a body. As I sat there, I remembered how I could feel his muscles under his skin when we were in the loft...

"Earth to Naomi. Helloooo!" Ruby was shaking my shoulder. Apparently I had mentally wandered off. She grinned at me.

"Got something on your mind, Naomi?" Again with the eyebrows. Her brown eyes staring at me, peering into my soul. 

"Shut up, Ruby. You don't even know."

"Oh. I know. I know a lot."

The door opened. Bryce was back. Thank goodness.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked setting the popcorn on the bed and handed out sodas.

"Nope. Had it paused just for you." I smiled. Ruby nudged me. I gave her one of those 'not a word' looks.

About an hour later, the movie finally finished. Ruby stretched.

"Okay. I have to go home before my mom kills me."

I stood up. "I'll walk you out."

"Bye, Alcott."

"Bye Ruby."

She behaved until we got to the door. "Okay. Girl."

"Don't 'girl' me. And my dad is like, right over there..."

"Please. Like he never banged a hot guy in his parents house."

"Not the point."

Ruby gave me a look. "You two need to get it on. Like for serious. "

"Oh. We will. When we're ready."

"Bye, bitch."

"Bye, slut."

We really do love each other. I swear.

I went back upstairs and found Bryce was looking for another movie.

"Hey, how about we finish the song?" I suggested.

Bryce shrugged and smiled at me. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Then it will be done for us to sing it for Josh and your dad."

"Exactly." I walked over and picked up my guitar. We sat on the bed. Bryce grabbed my keyboard and played one note then sang.

Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.

I joined him.

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.

Bryce looked at me and smiled and sang.

I would.

And then it was my turn for a verse.

I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.  
And I still have your letter just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become.

Bryce joined in softly. It was beautiful.

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa  
You bring me higher.  
Yeah.  
I would.  
And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you 

Bryce sang on his own.

I'd be so good to you

He gave me that crooked smile of his. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"That was... really good. Better than I expected, really."

I sound like a total idiot sometimes.

"Yeah, we make a good team." He smiled. I just looked into his eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes.

And then I leaned forward.

My mouth was on his before I even knew what was happening. He moved the keyboard to the floor and slowly laid back on the bed, never breaking the kiss. It seemed in one  
movement, he pulled me on top of him.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I was almost sure he could hear it.

He moved his hands to my hips.

I got a little brave. I slid my hand up his shirt just a little. Feeling nothing but solid muscle under smooth, velvet skin.

He did the same, moving his palms just under my shirt on my hips. He moved his thumbs along my skin. I felt a shiver travel my spine.

It was weird. But I kept going instead of pulling away like I normally would. I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue against his his.

And there it was again. That bulge under the denim. I leaned down so I was flush with him. I slid my hand further up his shirt to his abs, then chest. Good God; this kid is built from marble or something.

And I wanted more.

He slid his hands up my ribs, enough to pull up my shirt and I could feel his skin on mine.

Bryce pulled back and opened his eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered.

I smiled. "I'm sure about you." I blinked and licked my lips. "But… Are you sure about this?"

He answered by taking over my mouth with his lips and tongue. I melted into him.

I broke the kiss to sit up, straddling him. Bryce sat up as well, running his hands over my sides and stomach, finally pulling my shirt slowly over my head. I lifted his shirt off of  
him. Then, he pulled in again, kissing me. I felt his fingers at the button on my jeans.

Maybe I should have asked Ruby for pointers...

Because no way in hell was I gonna ask my either of dads about sex.

His fingers fumbled on the button before he undid it. Then he unzipped them.

God, what were we doing?

I pulled his shirt over his head. Damn is he beautiful.

He pushed my jeans down to my ankles and I kicked them off, hearing them land on the floor.

Now I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. I looked at him shyly.

He smiled. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

I swallowed. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Oh, please, please, please let Dad be fast asleep or busy in the studio.

I didn't know what to do next, so I just let my body do what it wanted.

I leaned down and nipped at Bryce's neck. He moaned quietly.

Good choice, Winchester. I moved my hands down to his jeans and ran my fingers along the hem, then unbuttoned them.

He unzipped them and pulled them off. They hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Uh, we should probably..." I moved to open my nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. He looked at me.

"Let's pray Dad doesn't count these." I said.

He laughed and pulled me closer, continuing the kiss.

He played with the elastic on my underwear before pulling them down.

'Don't freak out. Keep calm...' I told myself.

Then he pushed my hips against his, pushing against me at the same time. He let out a quiet moan.

What Dad told me about no thinking? Yeah. There's no thinking. At all. 

I rocked my hips, rubbing against him. He put his head on my shoulder and exhaled.

The bulge was bigger now. I worked my fingers under the waist of Bryce's boxers, working them down off of his hips. He moved his legs so that the fabric was off of him completely.

I looked down...and about died. That was going...inside me?

Now, I have never seen this particular part of a guy before because, well, I'm sheltered. But out of curiosity, I did Google the average...size. Which is actually about five inches.  
Bryce was bigger than five inches.

Again I told myself not to freak out. I picked up the condom and handed it to Bryce. "Do uh, you know how to uh, put it on?"

He tore the wrapper with his teeth. "Well, don't laugh okay, but my dad told me how when he gave me...the talk."

Yeah, the talk. Oops. Charlie was supposed to give me the talk. That was her one parenting job.

Bryce rolled the condom over himself and then looked at me. He was nervous, too. I keep forgetting this is new for him, too. I then realized that I still had my bra on; I reached my hands behind me and undid the closure.

Game face, Naomi.

Bryce bit his lip and guided the straps down from my shoulders, letting the garment fall to the bed. I pushed it off the mattress with my hand. Bryce kissed me again, and then gently rolled us so that I was on my back on the bed.

Oh well. I learn better by demonstration, anyway. Bryce looked at me, unsure.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? We can still stop if you want to."

I looked at him. "Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to or I'm not ready to. I just want you to be sure."

Dad would probably praise him for that...before or after he beat his ass...

I took a breath. "I'm scared too, but I know what I want. I want you. All of you."

Bryce nodded. "Okay, uh, don't laugh, but I did some reading and I can't just, you know...shove it in. Just, don't freak out okay?"

I nodded. "I trust you."

He lowered himself on me and kissed me again. Pushing his tongue past my lips, exploring my mouth. I did the same.

He moved his hand down my chest to my stomach.

Then I felt his finger slowly go inside me.

I felt myself tense up. He whispered something calming in my ear, and after a moment I relaxed. He began to move the finger inside me and I felt my eyelids flutter. And then a second finger.

I bit my lip as my hips lifted from the bed in time with his fingers. And then he bent his finger slightly.

I put a hand on my mouth to stifle the moan I let out. Bryce grinned.

"Guess I did it right."

"Uh-huh. Guess so." Talking was a difficult task. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers. 

"I'm not gonna lie, this is probably gonna hurt, but it won't for long."

I nodded.

I felt him put the tip right on my entrance. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

I felt pressure, then discomfort, then pain. I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut. My whole body tensed up.

He stopped. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...give me a second."

He waited.

And then he pushed in a little more then stopped again so I could get used to the feeling. Ruby and Bryce were right. It does hurt. But both said it doesn't last.

"Okay, I'm all the way in." He said minutes later.

I nodded.

He lowered himself on me and started kissing me again as he pulled out slowly then pushed back in.

It was still uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt.

It didn't take long to get over being uncomfortable. There wasn't even an in between; it went from kinda okay to 'oh my jeez where has this been all my life' in a matter of seconds. I wrapped my arms around Bryce and put my head against his chest. My good leg snaked itself around his waist. Bryce grunted as he began to move a little faster. My hips kept up.  
He was sweating. A lot. But I didn't care because I was too, and this felt too good to give a shit if we were sweaty or not. He sped up again.

"Mmm... oh my God..." Bryce moaned again and I felt him shake a little. I moved my hips harder.

"I... mmm..." I'm not this high pitched and it sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Bryce must have realized that we weren't going to be able to shut up about this, because he devoured my mouth as he increased his pace once more and I began to moan.

He angled himself and apparently hit the sweet spot. I dug my nails into his back and moaned, arching my back off the bed. "Oh my God Bryce!" I moaned out, more loudly than I would have liked. He smiled and held the angle. I matched his pace and he grabbed a fist full of sheets, moaning almost a little too loud.

"God...feels so good Bryce..."

He groaned in response and picked up speed. He pinned my hips to the bed and hit the sweet spot with every thrust. "Holy shit... fuck you feel so good, Naomi..." he breathed.

Suddenly it was like something kicked into high gear and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to scream but I couldn’t; as if it were suddenly too much. "Bryce... I think I'm gonna..." I moaned the words louder than I anticipated.

"Fuck...me too..." Bryce groaned. He held his pace, holding my hips to the bed. I arched my back, moaning as I pulled his hair.

Moments later, I was seeing stars. "Fuck, Bryce!" I bit my lip to keep from crying out in sheer pleasure.

I just stayed there, lying on my back with my eyes closed, breathing raggedly. Bryce had collapsed on top of me.

We didn't move for almost ten minutes. Finally, I felt lips brush my cheek. I smiled and opened my eyes, turning my head so I could see Bryce's face. He was smiling too.  
He lifted himself off of me and sat up, legs over the side of the bed. He took the now used condom off and threw it away in my trash can in the corner. Slowly, I pushed myself up from the bed and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He tipped my chin up and kissed me. When I opened my eyes, he was grinning at me.

"I think I love you, Naomi Claire Winchester."

"I think I love you, too, Bryce Vincent Alcott. And it's not the sex talking."

"Same." He stood up and pulled his boxers on, and then walked into my bathroom.

Thank goodness I have my own bathroom.  
When he came back, he helped me get dressed for bed.

"How's the leg? Does it hurt at all?" he asked as he handed me a shirt.

I shook my head. "Nope. It feels fine."

I looked at the clock as we got dressed, eight thirty. Did we really just do that for an hour? Holy crap!

I walked Bryce to the porch. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. I put my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

Somehow, we felt closer than before. "I love you." He whispered into my hair. I looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you too."

He smiled and pulled away. "See ya tomorrow hobbles." He kissed me.

"See ya."

I watched him walk down the driveway, through the gate, until he was gone.

I don't know how long I just stood there. Every second of what just happened replying in my head. When I went back in, I noticed the basement light was still on. Dad and Josh must still be down there. Thank God.

I went up to my room and fell to my bed. It didn't take me long to fall asleep.

***

"Time to get up kid."

Dads’ voice came into my room. I groaned as I heard my door closed.

I rolled over and sat up, stretching my arms. I got up, grabbed some clothes, and took a quick shower. Once I was dried off, I got dressed, and put my hair in loose curls before putting some makeup on and going downstairs. I was still on cloud nine as I sat down. Dad turned around and handed me a glass of orange juice.

He looked at me, eyebrow raised. "You seem...different."

Oh God. Was it that obvious? "Well, Bryce and I finished the song last night." And had sex...

Dad looked at me his eyebrows raised. He shrugged. "Okay..." He went back to making breakfast.

I put my forehead on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

So far, so good.

"But not as good as you." He didn’t even turn around.

I popped my head up and stared at him. I'm sure I looked horrified. Because I was. Dad just leaned on the kitchen counter and stared at me. He didn't seem mad.

"How did you...?" I stammered out.

He rolled his eyes. "Just because I prefer sex with a man doesn't mean that I don't know what sex with a woman sounds like. And last night... well, let's just say the walls are thinner than you think."

I'm pretty sure I looked absolutely mortified. Dad bowed his head and sighed, then looked at me.

"Please tell me that was your first time..."

"It was."

"Did he pressure you?" So nonchalant. 

I shook my head. "No. He was a virgin too, Dad, remember?"

"That doesn't make one fucking bit of difference.” That tone. Mama bear mode was in full swing.

"No. He didn't. He kept asking me if I was sure."

"Were you?"

I just nodded.

He let out a breath and ran a hand down his face. "Did he use a condom?"

Again, I nodded.

"Are you sure?" He sounded tired now.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sure."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "How are you so sure?"

Oh shit. I bit my lip; no way was this going to go well. "Because... because I'm the one that gave it to him." 

Dads' eyes went wide and he put a hand up, closing his eyes. "Wait. Hold on. You had condoms?"

"Ye-yes. I bought them when things started getting more serious with Bryce and I. Just in case..."

Dad rubbed a hand down his face again. He was quiet. I stared at the counter.

"Are.. are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"Oh. I already did. Texted him last night when I realized what was going on."

Fuck. My. Life. "Is he mad?"

Dad looked at me. I'll take that as a yes.

Finally, he said something. "Look, we're not mad because you had sex. I mean, we wish you would waited. We're mad because you didn't tell us you were thinking about doing it."

I just continued to look at the counter. "I'm sorry."

"After your physical therapy session today, I'm taking you to the store and getting you a morning after pill."

I looked at him. "Why? We were safe..."

"Any number of things could have happened. The condom could have broke, it could have slid off during or after..."

I didn't argue. It was best not to. As Dad opened his mouth again, I knew he wasn’t even close to done.

"And you better believe that Bryce is going too. He's also going with us Monday after school so we can get you on birth control."

"Yes, sir."

Silence.

"Are you mad at him?" My voice was small.

He sighed. "No. And no, I'm not gonna tell his parents because it's not my place." 

I didn't say anything. I just kept my eyes on the counter. Dad kept talking.

"These are decisions that Daddy and I reached last night. This is how we're gonna deal with it. We can't stop you from having sex and we sure as hell can't tell you you're too young, because that would just be hypocritical. Hey. Look at me."

I did. Slowly. Dad half-smiled at me. He looked tired.

"I promise. We don't hate you. Or Bryce. Daddy and I love you and we don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yeah. I know."

There was silence again.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

Dad grinned a smartassed grin and gave me a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you for being mature enough to use protection."

I guess I should take that as a small victory.


	11. You're Not The Boss Of Me, Now

Before math, Ruby and I were sitting there, talking before the bell.

"You look like your dog just died or something,” she said, looking me over. I sighed. 

"Maybe because my Dad heard me lose my virginity last night."

Her jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"

I covered her mouth. "Jeez! Keep it down!"

"Sorry but...oh my God! How was it?"

"Really, Ruby?"

She just shrugged. "Hey, inquiring minds want to know."

I looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention. "It hurt at first...a lot. But then it was...completely amazing."

She nudged me. "Told ya."

"Yeah, but dad squared is pissed because I didn't tell them that I was thinking about doing it in the first place. We used a condom and dad is still taking me to get the morning after pill."

"At least you were safe."

"That's what he said. He also said it could have broke or slid off or whatever."

"Did they tell his parents?"

"No they're leaving that to Bryce."

Speaking of Bryce...where was he? He's always here before the bell. 

He actually came in late. And we didn't get to talk until lunch. He set a tray of food in front of me then set his own across from me and sat down.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged and picked up his fork. "I haven't decided yet."

Shit. "What's wrong?"

"I told my parents about last night."

"And?" I felt like my heart dropped out of my ass.

"And they flipped out."

He opened my soda for me then his own, stone faced.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't have to tell dad because he heard us."

He dropped his head in his hand and groaned. "Awesome. I assume he told Dean. How pissed are they at me?"

"They're not. They're just pissed because I didn't tell them I was thinking about it."

Bryce looked at me. He looked like he'd been run ten miles and then some. "Really. They aren't mad at us for doing... that?"

Wow, his parents must have really let him have it. I held his hand.

He looked at me. "If it's worth anything, I'd do it again."

There it was. That crooked smile that I love so much.

"So would I. I don't regret a damn thing."I took a bite of my lunch. "Oh. And you're going to the pharmacy with Dad and me after my therapy session today."

"Why?" He looked confused. I took another bite.

"Umm, well... he is taking me to get the morning after pill."

"But we used..."

"He still wants me to take it."

Bryce sighed. "This has turned into a huge deal."

"Sorry. We didn't mean for that to be the outcome."

"I know. It's okay. We'll just have to get through it. No worries, babe." He kissed me.

***

"Dad, we're home."

Dax flew past me to the kitchen. Dad came up from the basement. "Good. Dax, go to your room until it's time for Naomi's therapy."

"'Kay pop." He grabbed a soda and took off upstairs.

"You too Naomi. I'm gonna talk to Bryce real fast."

I'm pretty sure we both looked horrified.

"I'm not gonna bitch at you. I just want to talk okay?"

We nodded. I walked upstairs. No way I wasn't listening to this conversation. I opened my door then closed it loud enough for them to hear, then sat on the top step.  
I heard them sit on the couch, and then Dads voice. 

"First off, Dean and I aren't pissed at you two. We're glad that you were safe."

Bryce sighed. "I know, Naomi told me today."

"Figured she would. Let me ask you something… Are your parents religious?"

Silence for a few seconds.

"Yes, sir. That's kinda why they exploded on me when I told them. I didn't think it would be a big deal when I told them because they told me that if I do decide to, I should be safe, and I did. But they just got pissed and started yelling at me and...and they blamed Naomi."

"I know they did. They called me this morning. And I'll tell you Bryce, it was extremely hard for me to not go over there and punch your dad in the face."

Bryce was shocked. He didn't expect that. Neither did I.

"They called you? What did they say?" There was some terror in Bryce’s voice.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Dad sighed. "They said that Naomi needs to stay away from you because she corrupted you. They also said if they catch...that little slut of mine around you again, they'll have me arrested."

What. The. Hell.

"They...they called her that?" Bryce stammered.

"Yep. I haven't told Dean about it yet because I wanted you to know first."

Bryce made a face. "Why?"

"She may be our daughter, but she's your girlfriend, and you have the right to know."

"So... so what do we do? What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

Bryce didn't hesitate. "I want Naomi. I'm not leaving her."

Dad nodded. "Okay then. As for the info I just gave you? I'll leave it up to you to confront your parents."

Bryce looked like he might throw up. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

"Listen Bryce, you're a good kid. Naomi is too. You two remind me a lot of Dean and myself when we were seventeen. Dean stuck with me no matter how many times I fucked up. And trust me, I was the king of fuck-ups."

Bryce laughed.

"Point is, I know you'd do anything for her."

"I would. Which is why I'm gonna confront them. They have no business calling her that and she doesn't deserve it."

I don’t have one knight in shining armor. I have three.

***

Physical therapy went well. I didn't fall and I walked back and forth twice without any pain. We went to the store and Dad came back with the pill. At least he didn't publicly shame me and make me buy it myself.

"Hey Cas, could you take me home? I should try and smooth things over with my parents."

I realized I haven't ever been to Bryce's house. Nor have I met his parents. Not that I want to now. 

Dad nodded. "Yeah, no problem. I think that's a great idea. And you what I think is an even more wonderful idea?"

Oh gosh. Here it comes.

"I think Naomi should go with you."

Shit.

"Dad, do you really think that's..."

He looked in the mirror at me. "Yes. Yes I do. They need to meet you anyway. And now that you two have made that big step in your relationship it's even more important. You have to face the music when it's dire."

I laughed. "Don't use your own lyrics against me."

He looked in the rearview mirror at me again and smiled. "Oh. I will. I own those words and I'm your father, so I get to do what I want."

At least the mood wasn't quite as intense anymore. Both of my parents have a way of doing that. After about ten more minutes, we pulled into the Alcott's driveway. Bryce held my hand.

"It's gonna be fine. One way or another." He kissed my hand. I smiled at him and then looked at Dad.

"If it gets too crazy, I’m just gonna be parked up the street. Come on out and get in."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, kid."

We climbed out of the car and walked up to the house. Bryce gave my hand a reassuring squeeze as he opened the door. The house was nice; clean and bright with off-white walls and mint green carpet in the living room and light wood floor in the foyer and hall. It was quiet. And then I heard footsteps. I gripped Bryce's hand tighter. He kissed me lightly and smiled a little. He was nervous, too.

His mother walked out first. She looked from Bryce to me and then back to Bryce.

"Bryce. How nice of you to come home today. And who's this?" She had very critical eyes. She knew exactly who I was. I did my best to smile at her through my nerves. Bryce didn't miss a beat.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Naomi Winchester. My girlfriend."

She looked me up and down and I could feel her judging me because of what Bryce and I did and probably because I have two dads. "Well, it' a pleasure."

Doubt it. She continued to stare. It got uncomfortable.

"You're prettier than I pictured."

"Umm... thank you, Mrs Alcott." I smiled at her back-handed compliment. 

She sighed. "Do you go to church?"

"Mom..." Bryce let go of my hand and took a step forward. I answered with confidence. 

"No, ma'am. I mean, I've gone a few times but not regularly."

Again with the eyes. "Well, I wouldn't imagine that church would fit your household."

And there it was. Bryce spoke up.

"You haven't even met them yet, mom. Dean and Cas are really nice and friendly and..."

"Promote sin under their roof."

I couldn't stay quiet.

"Actually, Mrs Alcott, they aren't particularly happy about Bryce and I having sex, either. Dad and I had a really big conversation about it this morning. And he isn't done with this yet."

Her smile was tight. Forced. Fake. "And which one is that? The football player, or the obnoxious, druggy rock star?"

How the hell did she know about Dad doing drugs?

"Uh, actually, he hasn't done anything since before I was born." Bitch...

"I'm sure. Look... Naomi, is it? I'm sure you're a sweet girl, but we won't allow our son to be with someone who will...persuade him into temptation."

I laughed. The Castiel in me was about to make an appearance.

"Persuade him into temptation? Yeah, okay. Because I totally made him roll me over the other night."

"Listen here, young lady..."

"No. How about you listen. He wanted it just as much as I did. He even said to me earlier today that he doesn't regret any of it. At all. It was a joint effort. Do you even know how long we've held off on having sex to begin with? We could have several times but we waited. I've told him to stop and he has. Doesn't sound like much of a temptress to me."

There were more footsteps.

Bryce looked like he could die. "Dad..."

A much larger and much angrier version of Bryce entered the room. "How dare you talk to my wife like that in my house!"

He looked at Bryce. "As for you young man. You just bring her in here and let her disrespect us? After we told you to stay away from her!"

Bryce moved back to my side and held my hand. "I'm not leaving her. That's not an option."

Mr Alcott sighed. "Great. The siren's got you brainwashed..."

"Dad she's not a damn siren or slut or anything else. She's beautiful, caring, and sweet and loves me for who I am. And I'm not leaving her. You have my word on that."

"She was born from sin!" His mom yelled. She looked at me. "I bet you love this don't you? Corrupting others. Bryce was a sweet well mannered boy before you drove him away from us."

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that yourselves right now." I rolled my eyes.

She stared me down. "How many others?"

"Umm, excuse me?" This bitch did NOT just go there.

"You heard me. How many other poor boys have you been with?"

She did. Seriously. This is my life right now. "None. Bryce is the only one. Surprisingly, having gay dads doesn't make someone an automatic whore."

His dad walked over to us. "That's it, I've had enough of this. Bryce, we forbid you to see this little harlot again!"

I laughed. "Who uses that word anymore? This isn't The Scarlet Letter..."

"I've had enough of your mouth little girl. I want you out of my house and out of my son's life!"

Bryce looked at me. I felt like I could just cry. They don't know me at all... And then Bryce did something I never would have asked him to do.

"Come on, baby. Let's go." He turned and headed toward the door, me in tow. We just made it out the door when his dad grabbed his arm and jerked him back. 

"You're not going anywhere."

Bryce looked at him. "Let go of me."

I looked at the car, Dad was standing right next to it watching.

"Get in the house Bryce. Now." His dad commanded.

"No."

His dad backhanded him across the face. I froze.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind us. A very pissed off, take-no-shit-and-definitely-no-prisoners voice.

Dad was right next to me. He kept his voice down in an effort to diffuse the situation. "There's no need for that. Let's just calm down, let Bryce leave and we can all just talk about this when we've had some time to cool off huh?"

Mr Alcott looked at Dad. "Don't speak to me, you pathetic walking sin."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Bryce yelled.

His dad smacked him again. "You don't talk to me like that, boy!"

"Okay..." Dad sighed and rolled his eyes as he grabbed Mr Alcott and shoved him against the brick wall of his own house. Dads’ voice was scary calm. 

"Listen here you stupid son of a bitch. There are very few things I'll tolerate and one of them is not someone hitting their kids for no fucking reason. Now, I suggest you back the  
fuck off before I beat the holy ghost out of you."

Bryce's mom flew out of the house. "I'll call the cops if you don't let him go!"

"And tell them what? That I witnessed your husband smacking the shit out of your son? Yeah, that'll go over well. Naomi, get in the car.

"But Dad..."

"Now, Naomi. And Bryce, you do what you want. If you feel unsafe, do what you need to do to feel safe. Got it?" Dad looked at Bryce. They nodded at each other, and then Dad  
followed me into the car. He turned to the Alcotts.

"OK. I'm leaving now. And if Bryce is in my car he is doing so on his own."

"I'll have you arrested." Mr Alcott yelled.

"For what, again? Removing a minor from a dangerous situation? Yeah okay. Oh. I don't like to throw my name around, but try to sue me and you'll lose. Big time. I've done nothing and neither has my daughter."

Dad let go of Mr Alcott and backed away from him, finally getting into the car and driving off. 

"We're just gonna leave him there?! Dad!"

"Naomi, if there was something I could do I would. You know that. I've been there, well, except my foster parents were drug addicts, but I can't just get Bryce in the car and take  
him home. That's kidnapping."

"But what if..."

"Honey. I can only do so much. This has nothing to do with how he feels about you and everything to do with getting through this with little or no legal trouble. He actually made a  
smart move just now by staying."

I was silent the rest of the way home. When we got home, I just let my crutches fall and sank to the couch. Dad went to the kitchen and grabbed a mountain dew, handing it to me before sitting in the chair. I just stared at it.

"This is my fault...isn't it?"

"Oh, honey...no-"

I felt like I could cry. "If we didn't have sex last night, none of this would have happened."

Dad sat next to me and put the soda on the coffee table. He sighed. "Well, I mean, yeah. If you guys hadn't then we wouldn't be in this situation. But..." he put a hand on my shoulder. "...how his parents are acting is not your fault. At all. It's all gonna work out."

"Maybe they're right. Maybe he should stay away from me."

"If I had a dollar for every time I thought that about Dean, I wouldn't have to make music."

I sat there. Staring at the floor. Dad got up from the couch. "It's never going to be easy. It's not in our genetics, kid. Sorry for that."

I managed a smile. "It's okay, Dad."

"Alright, I'm going to go and make some food for you and your brother. I'll be in the kitchen. Oh. Take your pill."

I'd forgotten about it in all the commotion. I pulled the package out of my bag, read the box, and took the pill. And then I sulked some more. About twenty minutes later, I could smell pork chops and onions. I was watching some old movie on TV. Dax was upstairs somewhere.

A knock sounded through the house from the front door.

"I got it, I got it." I stood up and wobbled my way to the door, leaving my crutches where I dropped them earlier. I opened the door. "Bryce!"

"Hey. Can I come in?" He smiled that smile that I love so much.

I didn't answer. I just pulled him inside and threw my arms around him.

"What about your parents?" I asked when I pulled away.

"They actually let me leave. Everyone calmed down pretty fast after you left and I suggested that we just, chill out away from each other for the night."

"Do... do they know where you are?"

"Yeah. They do. They aren't happy about it but they let me go."

Dad had made his way to us. Bryce looked at him.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?" Bryce asked my father.

"Bryce, you can stay as long as you want. Just, in the guest room." Dad eyed us both. Ugh. Can he not embarrass me for like, five minutes?

"Yes, sir,” Bryce answered.

Dad nodded at Bryce in response, just as his phone rang. "Dammit I forgot about Josh."

He took his phone out of his pocket. "Yo...uh, yeah, I kinda got sidetracked by some things after Naomi's therapy session...yeah I'm home now. Head on over....yeah...later." He hung up.

"Now I get to call Daddy. Yay. I'll just do that later. Naomi, show Bryce the guest room. Dinner's almost ready."

Bryce picked up the bag he had brought with him and we headed up the stairs. Sometimes I forget how big our house actually is. Dad and Daddy bought it after they got married and they've lived here ever since.

The guest room is four downs down from mine. All of the bedrooms are on the second level, and each has its own bathroom. Fancy. I opened the door to the room and flipped on  
the light switch.

"This room is..."

"Ginormous." I finished Bryce's sentence for him. It even has a couch and desk in it, so that whoever stays in there feels more at home I guess. Bryce put his bag on the desk and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him. He kissed me.

"Sorry about all this." He put his head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. Really. It'll all blow over." I tried to convince myself as I spoke.

"I hope so."

"Has your dad ever..."

Bryce shook his head. He knew what I was asking. "Smacked me before? No. I mean he'd spank me when I was younger as a punishment then make me write bible verses, but outright hitting me? No."

"I thought Dad was gonna kill him."

"I did too. I actually hoped he'd punch him in the face, to be honest."

I laughed. "I'm sure he was about to. But then again with his heart complications Daddy probably would have gotten pissed."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want to piss Dean off. I mean, I did watch him unload ten rounds into a dude's chest."

I nodded. Dad can be scary when he needs to be, but Daddy is another story. You just don't piss off or threaten Dean Winchester. Ever.

I kissed Bryce on the cheek. "Alright. Let's head back down to the kitchen. Dinner's probably ready."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

We walked back down to the kitchen where, sure enough, Dax and Dad had just finished putting dinner on the table. Dax got drinks for everyone and set them in front of us.

"Thanks, Daxton," I said to him as he placed mine by me. He smiled.

"You're welcome, sis. Hey Bryce, how long are you staying?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. As long as I have to I guess." He looked at my dad.

Dad smiled. "Which is as long as you need."

As we finished dinner, another knock came on the door. Dax jumped up and opened it.

"Pop! Josh is here!"

Dad looked up from putting leftovers away. "Okay awesome. Come on in, man."

Josh walked into the kitchen and Dad walked over to him. They man hugged and then Dad turned to us.

"Alright so we are gonna go work on our stuff for the show and you guys..." Dad eyed me and Bryce. "...are gonna behave. In the living room. Where I can see you."

"Jeez, Dad, we get it."

I looked at Bryce. "Guess it's movie night."

We decided on Lord of the Rings. We settled down on the couch. I put my head on Bryce's shoulder and he put his arm around me the kissed my head. Sometime later, Dad appeared in the living room. He seemed to be in a better mood than he was earlier. But working has a way of doing that for him.

"Hey, you two. Josh wants to hear your song you wrote. I do too. Must be quite the song." He winked at us. Always a smartass.

We stood up and followed dad to his studio. Dad sat in his chair, Josh got up from the couch to let us sit. Bryce pulled the keyboard over and sat down. I grabbed dad's acoustic guitar and sat next to him.

"It's probably still rough around the edges, we just finished yesterday."

I looked at Dad. He was in full 'musician mode'.

Bryce played the note then sang his verse.

Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.

Both of us sang.

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.

Bryce sang.

I would.

I came in for my solo.

I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.  
And I still have your letter just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become.

Both of us sang together.

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
Whoa  
You bring me higher.  
Yeah.  
I would.  
And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be so good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be so good to you

Dad swiveled his chair so he could see Josh. Josh looked extremely pleased, and I could see Dad's gears turning. Finally, they looked at us.

"How... how old are they again?" Josh asked Dad.

"Fifteen," Dad answered.

Josh sat back in his chair. "I dunno, Cas. She might have you beat." Dad just shrugged.

"It's possible. You watched the video of her audition..."

"Oh my God, you did?!" I turned my gaze to Josh. He laughed.

"Yeah, I did. And it was amazing."

Bryce smiled. "It really was."

Dad stood up. "We have an offer."

"An offer? For what?" I pushed myself off the couch and looked at Dad and Josh.

"Well, Josh has agreed that, if you're interested... both of you... he would help you out. With some workshop type stuff and if you ever wanted to record anything. And Daddy and I are fine with that."

I'm dreaming right? Is this a dream?

"Oh. My. God! Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously."

I turned to Josh. We just looked at each other in shock. Dad laughed and turned to Josh. "I told you it'd make their day." Josh nodded.

"So, I'll just let Cas know when I'm in town, and if you're free, I can stop by and we can work on some stuff. Sound good?"

Bryce looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Sounds perfect. Thanks!" He shook Josh's hand. I hugged him.

"Again with the decibels!"

"Sorry, Dad! I'm just really excited."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah.Okay, so Josh and I are gonna get back to work. I’ll be in the basement."

"Okay," I replied. After Dad disappeared back downstairs, I threw my arms around Bryce and kissed him hard.

"At least this day had a happy ending."

Bryce grinned at me. "It would've anyway. I'm here with you."

I shoved him playfully. "Oh, Alcott. You're such a nerd."

He took me by the hand and led me to the couch. "Let's finish that movie."

"Sounds like a plan."

We settled in and resumed the movie. Bryce was sitting against the arm of the chair and I was leaning on him. After a little while, I felt his hand trail down my side, finally resting at the fly of my jeans. I looked up at him.

"Bryce."

"Hrm?"

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Two things. One. We're on the couch in the living room. Two. That's what got us in all this trouble in the first place."

He shrugged. "Sorry. Can't help it. I just love you and I love how close I felt to you last night."

I laughed and shook my head. "Bryce you've turned into an addict."

He smiled. "Probably." He kissed my head. Dad and Josh came out of the basement some time later. We were halfway through The Two Towers and pretty much asleep on the  
chair. I heard them talking.

"You know who they remind me of?" Josh asked.

"Dean and I?"

Josh snapped his fingers. "Bingo. They're pretty mature for fifteen. I mean, when I was fifteen, I was already smoking weed at least. Then other drugs, and then our favorite."

"Oh yeah, definitely my favorite." Dad laughed. There was sarcasm in his voice.

Josh laughed, too. "Alright man, I'll let you get them to bed. Get some sleep, big day coming up."

"Yeah, right. Later."

"Peace out fucker." The front door closed.

Dad turned off the TV.

"What's on the agenda, Dad?"

He looked at me. "Josh's show. The one that I've been helping with all week."

"Oh yeah. Forgot."

He smiled. "Alright kid, bedtime. Separate rooms."

I shook Bryce. "Hey, we have to vacate the area to our beds."

He nodded and stretched.

I got up and gave dad a hug. "Night dad."

He kissed my head. "Night kid."

Bryce got up and followed me, then stopped on the bottom step. "Night Cas. And...thanks."

"No problem Bryce." He smiled.

We went upstairs and stopped at my door. "Is this...weird? Me being here?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. It's weird you have to sleep four rooms down, but I expected that."

Bryce laughed. "I guess he wants to make sure there won't be any surprises tonight."

"Probably." I pressed myself against Bryce and kissed him deep and slow. He groaned a little, and then playfully pushed me away.

"Get in there before we cause a problem."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Goodnight."

"'Night."

I walked in my room and shut the door behind me.

Could this day have gone any more wrong? I took a shower then changed in to my night clothes. Then braided my hair and walked over to my bed, falling back. Sometimes I forget there are still people who are so religious that they're all fire and brimstone.

I think Dad may have scared the shit out of the Alcotts' today. Which I found kind of funny. I doubt they did though.

My phone buzzed. I picked it up from the pillow where I had tossed it. Bryce.

'Miss you.'

I grinned. 'I'm right down the hall you dork. '

'I know. Still miss you. I still can't get last night out of my head.'

I smiled. 'Same.'

'Maybe I could sneak in there after your dad goes to bed...'

'Yeah, cuz that's a smart idea.'

'Yeah, you're right. We should just get some sleep.'

'Goodnight Bryce. I love you.'

'Night Naomi. I love you too.'


	12. Star Struck

I got up and went downstairs. I saw Dad out on the back patio, so I walked out there. "Morning," I said as I stepped onto the deck.

He turned to me. "Hey, you're up early for a Saturday."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, looking at him.

"I was just about to make breakfast, wanna help?"

"Yeah, sure." We walked back into the kitchen and Dad started to get out the ingredients for pancakes.

"So. I noticed that you stayed in your room last night. Good job. I don't know that I could have if it was me and Dean."

"So I passed the test?" I smiled at him.

"If there was a test, yes. Like I said, I can't really stop you from having sex now that you have. All Daddy and I ask is that you're safe about it."

I nodded.

"Oh, next time, if you're gonna do it here, at least turn the radio on or something."

I nodded again. "Noted. No problem."

There was a thud and a crash from the living room. Dad sighed. "Daxton is awake," Dad said as he threw his hands in the air and headed to the pantry. That kid is a tornado.

Bryce made his way down the stairs to the counter and sat down. I had never seen him in the morning. I loved it; his hair was all over the place and he was in an old t-shirt and sweatpants that were a little big on him. Beautiful.

"Mornin', Bryce, " Dad said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Morning, Cas. Hey babe."

"Hey." I smiled at him. Dad rolled his eyes. I poured a glass of orange juice and set in front of Bryce.

"Thanks." He gave me a sleepy smile. Bryce is hot as it is. Bryce in the morning was a new animal entirely. I wished I could have woke up to it.

"You're welcome." I walked back to the stove to help Dad finish cooking. Several minutes later, pancakes and sausage were on the counter, as well as plates and the fancy syrup Dad always gets when he's home.

Dad looked up from his breakfast at Bryce. "So. What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Bryce looked concerned.

"Yeah. The plan. With your parents and all."

"Oh. Yeah, that. I was gonna give them the weekend to get over it."

Dad nodded. "Sounds like a solid plan. Still going with us Monday?"

Bryce laughed. "Heck yes! Wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Great. Because first that one over there has an appointment after I pick you all up from school and then we have to book it to the field. Our spots are reserved so at least we don't have to worry about that." Dad picked up a sausage link with his fingers and bit part of it off.

I'd forgotten about going to the doctor to talk about birth control. And I have to talk about it in front of Dad and Bryce. Awkward

Bryce looked confused. "An appointment?"

"Uh, yeah. For uh...birth control." I looked at my glass of orange juice.

"Well, I'll go too." He smiled at me.

"Oh, you were going, anyway." Dad didn't even look up from his pancakes as he spoke. I just shrugged at Bryce, who nodded.

We finished breakfast and cleaned up. Then Dad went to get changed and grab some things for the day. He met Bryce and I in the living room.

"Okay. I have to go meet Josh. Dax is at Billy's house for the day. I should be home a little before five." He looked at me and Bryce individually. "Behave. At least until after Monday."

"Yes sir." This was embarrassing. Dad smiled.

"Bye, you two." He had that smartassed look on his face again.

"Bye, Dad."

"Later, Cas."

I looked at Bryce. "Library?" 

He smiled. "Sounds good to me. What book should I read to you?"

"Hmm...I'll let you choose."

Bryce thought for moment before answering. "How about To Kill A Mockingbird?"

"Sounds good," I said with a small smile. We got comfortable; Bryce leaning on the pillows and me leaning on Bryce. He held the book in front of both of us and started to read.  
Normally, he would run his hand down my arm lightly as he read, but ever since the other night, he was more touchy-feely. I felt Bryce move his hand from my arm to my side, and then to my hip, where he tucked his fingers in the top of my jeans. I didn't wiggle away this time; the feeling of his hands on my skin was my new favorite.

For the next several hours, we just sat in the loft, reading. Well, he read. I'm pretty sure I dozed off a few times.

***

"Guys, I'm back!" Dad called from the hall. He came in the library and got up on the latter.

"Don't worry Dad, we were good." I smiled at him.

"Awesome!" He gave me a thumbs up. Bryce rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So. How'd it go with Josh?" I asked.

"Oh, we're not done yet. He actually wants me to do the show with him tonight. Nothing like a last minute set!"

I looked at him. "Really? That's awesome Dad! Will you guys be on stage together?"

"Yeah, there are a few songs we're gonna do together."

"Does Daddy know?"

Dad made a face. "Of course he does; I tell him everything. Also, he is trusting you enough to stay here by yourself while I'm gone. Dax will be at a friends house. I'd take you with me but with your leg and all that, plus I have no one that can sit with you and I sure as hell am not going to leave you by yourself there, you'll have to stay here where I know you're safe."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm sure I can handle standing on one leg, or sitting in a chair for a few hours."

He bit his lip in thought. "I'll get back to you on that." And then he was off to the studio below us to work on what they would be performing. He popped back on the landing of the stairs for a moment.

"Hey. The guys are coming by to work on stuff. Just have them come down here."

"Gotcha, Dad." He disappeared again.

I looked at Bryce. "Well, looks like it's off to the living room until the band gets here." We walked into the living room and I tossed myself onto the couch. Bryce opened the cabinet that houses all of the movies and pulled one out. He smiled and showed me the movie.

"Return of the King?"

"Sounds good. Start it up." I sat up and made space for him to sit.

We didn't have to wait very long for the band to show. Bryce paused the movie and answered the door. I introduced him to the band. They all shook his hand and then headed to the basement. About an hour later, I heard footsteps coming up from the basement. Dad again.

"Okay, here's the deal. We looked over the layout of the venue, and there happens to be an area that will be blocked from regular seating at stage left. It has a pretty good view. If you feel up to it, you, Bryce, and Ruby can hang out there. Your call, kid."

"I'll take what I can get. Being in the house all the time besides school is driving me crazy." Dad nodded. "I know how that feels. Well let me know about Ruby. I'll be in the studio."

"'Kay." I waited for Dad to get down the stairs before expressing my excitement.

"OH MY GOD WE GET TO GO TO THE SHOW TONIGHT!"

Bryce winced. "As your dad says; decibels."

"Sorry I just... oh my God. I have to call Ruby. Where the hell is my phone...?" As I dug through the couch for my phone, Bryce paused the movie with a sigh. I glared at him playfully. "Don't go 'ugh' because I'm super excited."

"It's not because you're excited. It's because I'm preparing myself for the shriek fest that's about to happen."

I dialed Ruby and put the phone on speaker. It didn't take long for her to answer.

"Hey!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey, girl. What's up?"

I smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just wondered what you're doing tonight."

"Umm... not much. Why?"

"Wanna go to a Marianas Trench and Join the Hunt show for free?"

I put the phone under a couch cushion as Ruby shrieked. "You okay, Ruby?" I asked her after she was done.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Hell yes I want to go! Hey, mom... can I go to a concert with Naomi tonight?... No, it's her dad!... yeah I can go. I'll just come over now!"

"Awesome! See you soon!"

"Bye, bitch."

"Bye, slut." I put my phone down calmly. And then I threw my arms around Bryce again squealed.

"Excited much?" He sounded less than enthused.

"Umm, ya! See Dad in concert tonight, and then see Daddy play Monday night... this is the best weekend ever!"

Bryce smiled. "Oh I'm sure we can make it better." His crooked smile appeared.

God I love that smile.

I blushed. "Bryce, my Dad is downstairs..."

"Yeah. And so is the rest of the band. They won't be up here for awhile."

Bryce closed what little gap there was between us, running his hands down my arms and kissing me on the neck. He apparently likes to make behaving difficult.

"They could come up here any second." I whispered.

"That makes it more fun." He smiled.

"If we get caught, we'll be in so much trouble."

Bryce devoured my mouth, biting at my lip as he pulled back. He thought for a second before taking me by the hand and leading me off.

"Where are we going?" I could feel heat rising in my neck and face.

"The guest room. I have... supplies in there."

Ah. Condoms. A grand idea.

Once we were in the room, I turned the TV on a random channel. You know, so we can't be heard.

You're welcome, Dad.

The door was barely shut before Bryce was on me again. It's like just doing it one time woke up this beast that couldn't get enough. But I have to admit.

I felt the same.

Bryce pinned my arms to the door and above my head, sneaking the other hand under my shirt.He ran his hand up my stomach, stopping at my chest. He brushed his lips over mine, then down my jaw to my neck. Kissing down to my collar bone.

I needed to get my hands back.

I moved my head so I could get to his neck and nipped at the skin there. Bryce let out a small, quiet groan and loosened his grip on my wrists. I quickly brought my arms down, placing my hands on his hips with my fingers in the waist of his jeans and boxers. Bryce picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips met mine as he walked to the bed and laid me down.

He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off then mine.

He smiled as he looked at my torso then to me. "You are heartbreakingly beautiful." He whispered. His brown eyes fixed on me.

I pulled him back to me, enveloping his mouth in mine and exploring the interior with my tongue. I ran my hands over his arms and chest, then around to his back. They made their way down to his hips and back to his stomach, where my fingers undid the button and zip of his jeans. His hands moved to my back and he unclasped my bra, sliding the straps down my shoulders.

I pushed his jeans down as far as I could, he pushed them the rest of the way and kicked them off. Bryce bit his lip as he looked me over again. He had seen me naked once, but he looked like he was seeing me for the first time. He stood up.

"Hang on a sec..." He stepped over to his bag and pulled out a condom, tearing it open as he walked back to me and then rolled it on himself. Then he quickly removed my jeans and underwear. He kissed a line up my stomach to my chest. He stopped at scar on my chest, looking at it for a second before kissing it and continuing to kiss up to my neck.He nipped at the space between my neck and shoulder. A moan escaped my mouth and I felt my hips lift. That no thinking point continues to prove itself. I felt heat and wetness...down there. Well, that's new. And then I felt his tip at my entrance. He slowly pushed the tip in. It didn't hurt as bad this time, it actually felt good. I sighed. Taking this as a cue, Bryce slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in, letting out a long sigh. "Fuck, you feel so good."

"Mmm... so do you..." I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He returned it with that crooked, trouble making grin of his. And then he started to move and I gripped the comforter underneath me.

As my body fell into rhythm with his, Bryce sped up his pace. Even though the TV was on, I still tried to be as quiet as I could, but Bryce was making it a tough thing to do.

"I have an idea." He slowly pulled out. I opened my eyes. "Roll over on your stomach. That way if you start to get loud, you can just put your face in the pillow." I nodded, doing what I was asked. He slowly pushed back inside me and holy shit. It felt way better then being on my back. As soon as he bottomed out, I had to put my face in the pillow to keep from yelling out.

"Well that was easy. Now I don't have to look for it." I could hear the smile in his voice. All I could do was nod and grip the pillows and headboard. Holy shit.  
And then he started to move again.

A constant, infinite surge of pain and pleasure burst through my whole body. Bryce had moved his hands so they were low on my waist, almost holding my hips up a little. He moaned a little louder. I pushed against him, matching his rhythm, moaning loudly into the pillow.

"Shit Bryce...oh...so good!"

"Fuck" He moved his hips faster, hitting the sweet spot over and over. After a minute or so, Bryce's rhythm faltered and he dug his nails into my skin. That'll probably bruise. I closed my eyes as a spinning sensation began to take over.

"Bry... Bryce I'm..." Words weren't even a thing anymore.

"Me too, baby, me too..." He slammed into me even harder and I had to bury myself in the pillows and blankets to muffle the sound. Staying quiet was out of the question. I gripped the pillow, digging my nails into it and moaning erratically. Then Bryce lifted my hips and pulled me up so I was on my hands and knees. He faltered again.

"Oh my god!" I felt his head on my back.

Oh my god didn't even begin to cover it.

And then the world stopped. Pure release and pleasure ripped through my entire body. There wasn't any sound from either of us. I could feel Bryce coming, even though none of it was actually in me; he jerked and twitched for a minute as he finished. And I was a girl-shaped puddle in a heap of blankets. Bryce pulled out and collapsed next to me. Neither of us said a word until we caught our breath.

Bryce looked at me. "Well that was way better than I expected." He smiled, moving to his side and propping himself on his elbow. He ran his index finger down my chest, then moved to kiss the scar.

I smiled at him. "Just think, about a month ago, you probably thought we'd never get to do this."

He looked at me. "You have no idea." He kissed the scar again. 

I rolled over so that I was facing him and wrapped my arms around him, with one leg wedged between his. He pulled me in close and held me for a few minutes before standing up to get rid of the condom. I willed myself to stand up and start to put my clothes back on. I had almost forgotten that my leg is not functional.

We dressed quickly and I headed to my room to use my bathroom. If Dad saw me, the plan was to tell him that Bryce was napping and I had been watching TV but now I was leaving him in the quiet.

I got to my room without a problem. I changed into comfy sweats and a loose t-shirt and fixed my hair and makeup so I didn't look like I just got laid. Finally, I made my way down to the kitchen and grabbed myself a soda.

The front door opened. I thought it was Dax. But then I realized he was staying the weekend at Billy's because of the concert tomorrow.

"Hey kid," a deep voice said from somewhere behind me.

I almost dropped my soda as I spun around. "Daddy? You're not supposed to be here til tomorrow."

"My flight was early. I was supposed to have a fifteen hour layover in Chicago and it didn’t happen. Which is bizarre, but I won't complain." Daddy laughed a little. "Let me guess, Dad's in the studio."

"You’re good at guessing,” I said with plenty of sass.

He rolled his eyes and set his duffel bag down. He started to go to the basement then stopped and looked at me. "Where are your crutches?"

I looked down. Sure enough, I hadn't been using them since Bryce and I went upstairs. I looked back at daddy. "Well, my physical therapist said to stretch my leg out a few times a day."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go give Dad a heart attack and then start on dinner."

"Okay, Daddy." I watched him disappear down the stairs. When he was out of view, I let out a relieved breath. That was close.

It wasn't long before I heard yells of excitement when Dad saw that Daddy was home early. Guess I won't be the only one in this house to get some today. I heard footsteps behind me, and then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and moist lips met my neck. I smiled. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, yourself." I felt him smile into my skin.

"You might want to back up. Dad squared is going to be up here any minute."

Bryce nearly teleported to the other side of the room. "Dad squa... when did Dean get home?!"

"Just now,” I laughed. “His flight was early."

Bryce kissed me again and pulled back, walking to the fridge for a soda. As he closed the door, the guys came up from the basement. They waved at us as they left the house. 

Daddy made his way back to the kitchen with Dad, stopping when he saw Bryce.

"Bryce." Daddy nodded.

Bryce swallowed and nodded back. "Dean."

They stared at each other for a moment, until Daddy smiled at him. "Okay, then." And he went to start making dinner.

And that's how my father acknowledged the fact that the boy in his kitchen was banging his only daughter. Awkward.

Daddy didn’t miss a beat. "So, how does barbecue sound? Some ribs, and chicken?"

"As long as you make the famous Winchester barbecue sauce,” I said back. 

"Wouldn't be the same without it," he smiled. Daddy grabbed everything he would need and put it on the counter. "Honey, why don't you get started on a few side dishes. Whatever you want," he said to me.

"Sure thing, Daddy."

He grabbed a few things. "Hey Bryce, wanna grab the rest of that and give me a hand out here?"

"Yeah, okay."

My gut dropped. Daddy hadn't seen either of us since the other day, and I know Dad had told him. Once they were outside, I hid under the window that looked out to the deck, which was thankfully open. I think I was more nervous about this conversation than I was about my first time.

I watched as they set everything down on the nearby table and Daddy grabbed the charcoal and lighter fluid. Daddy just smiled at the awkward look on Bryce's face. "Relax Bryce. I'm not gonna hound you about sex. Cas probably did that enough for the both of us." He squirted the lighter fluid on the charcoal and lit it with a match.

Bryce visibly relaxed. "Yeah, he kinda did. But I get it. You guys don't want Naomi getting hurt."

"Exactly. Cas and have talked a lot about it. About how seeing you two together is like watching an old home movie of us. We know you'd never do anything to hurt Naomi. Your parents on the other hand...well it's very clear they don't like us or Naomi. As for your dad, let's just say it took everything Cas had to not beat him within an inch of his life."

I thought back to yesterday when Dad had Mr Alcott up against the wall of his own house. That look in his eyes... yeah. Dad made some choices that day. Bryce nodded.

Daddy looked back at Bryce. "So, what I do want to know is... knowing where your parents stand on this, what are you gonna do?"

I already knew the answer.

"I'm not leaving her. Ever. They can do what they want to with me, but I'm not leaving Naomi."

Daddy nodded. "You know if you ever need us, we're only a call away. Even if it’s the middle of the night. You call Cas or myself okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Dean."

Daddy clapped Bryce on the back. "No problem. Now, I'll show you how to make this sauce. Just so you know, it's Naomi's favorite."

Bryce smiled. "Good to know."

"I think the only two things that beat my barbecue are chocolate frosting and Mountain Dew."

Bryce laughed. "Sounds accurate."

Daddy walked over to the table and started getting ready to make the sauce.

"Hey Dean, can I ask you something?"

"Well, you just did but you can ask something else." I almost laughed out; Daddy doesn’t get sarcastic very often, but when he does it just comes out so smoothly.

"When my dad hit me and Cas kinda...snapped..."

"You want to why he acted like that."

Bryce nodded.

Me too, Daddy. Me too.

Daddy took a deep breath. I really should get to those potatoes. "Cas doesn't put up with abuse of any kind. At all. Ever. Because, well... he suffered the other end of it when he was a kid."

"He was abused?"

Daddy nodded. "From the age of thirteen ‘til he was seventeen. I was with him for the tail end of it. That man has been through hell and all I could do was watch and be there for him as much as I could."

My heart broke. I knew about some of what Dad had been through, but not everything. I snaked myself to the counter and finished cutting potatoes in wedges. After they were seasoned and on a pan, I put them in the oven and started cleaning asparagus. I was going to cook them on the stove, but my eavesdropping self needed more, so I put them on a tray and headed to the sliding door that led to the deck. I stopped and listened first.

"...I can't imagine going through what he went through." Daddy sighed as he finished speaking.

"Wasn't it hard to watch and not be able to do anything about it?" Bryce asked.

Dad laughed a little. "Yeah. It's hard knowing that you're leaving somebody somewhere that they could get hurt and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

I opened the door and stepped out. Daddy looked up at me and smiled.

"What ya got?" He moved some of the meat around the grill to make room.

"Asparagus."

"Awesome." I handed the tray to Daddy and he put the vegetables on the hot grate.

"I'm gonna go get started on the salad." I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and went back inside. I stopped to listen again.

"How did he get out of there?"

"Technically, he didn't. I did it for him. He wrecked his bike after trying to get away. Crashed it real good, too. It rolled on his leg, shattering it and his head slammed in the pavement. If he wasn't wearing his helmet, he woulda died. While he was in the hospital, I grabbed all his stuff and took it to a family friend, she let him stay there ‘til he was reunited with his mom." I heard Daddy’s accent leak out as he spoke.

"Didn't his foster parents try to get him back?"

"Nope. Not once. And when we found his mom, there wasn't anything they could do to get him back, either." I heard Daddy laugh again, this time it was happier. "Naomi Novak was scary when she had her mama bear suit on."

"Well, sounds like he gets it from her then. So that's who Naomi was named after? Cas' mom?"

"Yeah. Cas suggested it to honor her memory."

"What happened to her?"

Daddy took another deep breath and let it out, flipping the ribs. "She was hit by a semi. The driver was drunk. She was on her way to see Cas at the VMA'S. Cas has only been to one awards show since."

"Do you think he'll ever go to another one?"

"Not sure. It's a real sore spot to him. He'd only had her back in his life for a couple of years and then she was gone. At least she was there to see us get married. He holds onto that."

My gut dropped again. Dad hadn't told him about being asked to co-host this year's VMAs with Josh…

"What was she like? Cas' mom."

Dad laughed again. "A lot like the fifteen year old Naomi standing in the kitchen making salad. Cas inherited damn near everything from his mom, right down to the sarcasm. Naomi junior in there isn't far behind."

Bryce laughed. Daddy went on.

"So, that crazy, hyper, musical genius that's in the basement? You get the female version of that. Good luck."

"I wouldn't have her any other way." Bryce smiled.

I smiled. Okay, salad. Before I get caught listening.

I was halfway through the salad and was checking the wedges when Dad came in the kitchen to grab a soda. "Hey kid." He closed the refrigerator door and looked outside.

"Barbecue, nice. Haven't had that famous sauce in forever." He hopped up on the counter and sat down.

"I know." I grabbed a soda of my own. "Hey Dad, why haven't you told Daddy about the VMA'S yet?"

"Because I wanted to do it in person. I'm not even gonna ask how you know I didn't tell him. But I'm going to tonight."

"'Kay. I should finish this salad." Gotta try and keep up my charade of not eavesdropping.

Dad gave me a thumbs up. "Have at it kid. Don't let me keep you."

"Sure thing, Dad." I turned back to what I was doing as Dad went back to the studio. I hadn't seen him this quiet in a long time. And I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut; it gets me in more trouble than it should.

As I got the salad done and in the serving bowl, Daddy and Bryce walked back in with the asparagus and meats. It smelled fantastic. Daddy walked to the door that leads down into the basement.

"Cas, babe! Dinner!"

"Yup!" I could barely hear him yell back.

Daddy came back to the kitchen, where Bryce and I were setting the counter up for everyone to sit down. Dad wasn't too far behind.

Once every was set, we sat down. "Dig in everyone." Daddy said.

"Eat fast, we got a concert to rock." Dad said putting some ribs on his plate.

Daddy nodded. "That's right, you're playing with Josh tonight."

"You got it sweet cheeks,” Dad answered as he scooped himself some asparagus.

I grabbed the salad and put some on my plate, then put some on Bryce's.

"Thanks babe." He smiled at me.

"You're welcome." I smiled back.

We ate and talked for a few minutes before I noticed a light tapping coming from near Dad. Daddy raised an eyebrow and looked at Dad.

"Cas?"

"Yeah." He answered quickly, not looking at Daddy.

"You good?"

"Yup." They both went back to eating. 

A few more minutes went by and the sound came back. Daddy put his fork down and put a hand on Dads' knee. He smiled at Dad.

"Castiel. Stop. You'll be fine."

Dad just smiled and went back to his dinner. I've said it before and I'll say it again. They can be pretty adorable.

We finished eating and cleaned up quickly. There was a knock at the door. I jumped up.

"Ruby!" I shrieked.

"Oh God...here it comes." Bryce rolled his eyes.

I ran to the door and threw it open we both instantly started squealing.

"Decibels!" All three guys yelled from the kitchen in unison.

"Sorry!" I yelled back. I looked at Ruby. "Come on, let's go up to my room. I have to get ready!"

"Girl we have to hurry..."

"That's why we're running!” We hurried up and got to my room. I went to my closet and found my Marianas Trench shirt and changed into it. I grabbed my purple flannel shirt, leaving it open. Then I changed into some worn, ripped, black skinny jeans and my Converse. I walked out.

"How do I look?"

Ruby though for a second. "Hair and makeup."

I looked in my mirror. I grabbed my curling iron and put my hair loose curls, then applied some dark purple eye shadow and black eyeliner to make my electric blue eyes stand out more.

I turned to Ruby. "How about now?"

"Sexy as hell! Let's do this."

"Ugh. I have to use my crutches..." I sighed grabbing them and putting them under my arms.

"As soon as I can, these are going in the fire pit."

She laughed. "Let's go hot shot.”

As we walked down the stairs I heard a whistle. I looked over the rail and saw Bryce, who had changed into ripped jeans and a black t-shirt and put some gel in his brown hair.

Damn. I could take him now if there weren't so many people around. Maybe later. When dad squared is dead to the world or busy with each other. I felt myself blush.

"Bryce, my parents can hear you."

That grin again. "At this point I think they know what's up."

I shook my head. Dad came flying up from the basement with his guitar case and a duffel bag. Daddy was behind him. He smiled and laughed. Dad can be a basket case before an event.

"Okay, everyone to the car before Cas loses his mind." Daddy said.

Dad laughed. "I think that was lost years ago."

"Fair enough. To the car rock star."

***

On the way, Dad wouldn't stop bouncing his leg and drumming his fingers on the dash. Daddy put his hand on dad's leg.

"Cas, chill. You'll be amazing as usual."

You would think after all these years, Dad wouldn't get nervous before a show. Daddy said that Dad is always nervous until he steps out on that stage. The stage has always been   
where Castiel James Novak belonged. The more I watch them, the more I understand just how in love they really are. Just how much they need each other, still to this day. It also makes me realize that maybe, just maybe, Bryce is my music.

I looked at Bryce, who was sitting to my right. I smiled. He was absolutely beautiful. I laced my fingers in his and gave his hand a squeeze. He turned his head and smiled, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing the back.

Ruby was talking a mile a minute but I couldn't hear her. I was too busy listening to my music. Not too long after, we pulled into the back entrance to the venue. Dad got even jumpier. He got out of the Impala and walked around back, opening the trunk. Daddy turned to look at us. "And now, the hyper phase." He shook his head and got out. The three of us followed suit.

Daddy wasn't lying about Dad being hyper. Dad was a ball of pure energy, grabbing his things and making sure he had everything. He must have triple checked his stuff about four times.

"Oh it happens after a show too. You've been warned,” Daddy told us as he rolled his eyes. The four of us followed Dad into the back of the venue.

Daddy shook his head a little and laughed as he watched Dad hurrying ahead of us. "I remember the first time Cas played a show with Josh. I won a contest for him and we got to go backstage. It was the first of few times he was speechless. That was the first time I noticed just how nervous he got before shows."

I looked up at him. "Wait. Dad met Josh because you won a contest? Did he know you even entered it?" My parents never cease to amaze me. Daddy shook his head.

"No, he didn't. He was... he was in rehab when I entered him in it."

We walked fast, trying to keep up with Dad. As we entered in the doors, the security guards nodded at us and let us through. Oh, the perks of having famous parents. When we got inside, Dad had to go one way and we had to go another. I hugged him, so did Ruby and Bryce. Dad was drumming his fingers on the outside of his thigh. Daddy stood in front of him, putting his hands on Dads' shoulders and looking in his eyes.

"Cas." Dad looked up at Daddy and smiled, relaxing visibly.

"Yeah?"

Daddy pulled Dad in and kissed him briefly. "You're gonna be great. Like always. And we're gonna be right there with you. Got it?"

"Yup. Got it. Thanks babe."

"Anytime. Oh. And uh, just remember that, when you're all worked up after this, I'll be there."

"Oh. I won't forget." Dad winked. Ew. Sometimes they forget I'm like, right here.

The backstage area was a madhouse. Everyone was running around getting last minute preparations for the show. Every bit of it was fascinating. I really wanted to go to the dressing room to see how dad and the band get ready for a show.

"Does Dad do anything crazy before a show? How does he get ready for one?" My mind was going a million miles an hour and my mouth couldn't keep up.

Daddy put a hand out. "Okay Cas junior, calm down."

"But, Daddy how..." Bryce put his hand over my mouth and raised an eyebrow at me. Point taken. I don't think I had stopped talking since Dad went to the dressing room.

We rounded the corner and were led to a door labeled "Authorized Guests Only." Guess that's us. We went in and were greeted by leather couches, a snack table, and a chilled bar with everything from water to top shelf whiskey. There was a small section of Mountain Dew with a label on it that read "The Kid." Must be mine. Oh, Dad.

I laughed to myself and went to grab one but Bryce beat me to it. "You just sit down and take it easy. You've been on that leg all day."

I sighed. Stupid leg. I hate these stupid crutches. I'm totally burning them when I'm able to fully walk. I narrowed my eyes.

Bryce stared me down. "Don't look at me like that. Now sit down." I rolled my eyes and fell back to the couch. He opened the soda and handed it to me.

"Could have done it myself." I was getting real tired of people thinking I'm about to collapse or something. At least Daddy was amused. I spied him holding back his laughter out of the corner of my eye. He looked so relaxed, but he's been doing this for a while; following Dad to shows all over the world. Ruby could barely contain herself.

"Oh. My. God! This is beyond anything!" She squealed.

I smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a knock on the door and Josh poked his head in. "Hey Dean, do you think I should uh, hide the Mountain Dew? Cas is insane..."

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. Tell him to calm his ADHD self down before he hurts himself."

Yup. Daddy definitely had experience in dealing with the never-ending ball of energy that is Castiel Novak-Winchester.

Just before Josh could close he door, a wheeled cart flew by and it looked like someone was on it. Daddy and Josh stared at each other for a moment. Daddy stood up and headed toward the door. He paused and looked at us with a sigh.

"I'll be right back. I have to go contain your father.” Dad walked into the hall and shouted after Dad. “Cas! What the hell...?!"

"That awkward moment when a thirty-seven year old acts like a five year old." Josh laughed and followed Daddy out the door.

Oh no. This I have to see. I got up and opened the door.

"What? Don't act like you don't want to try it Dean." I saw Dad wag his eyebrows. I snickered. This was a whole new side to Dad, and it was hilarious!

Daddy caught me watching and sighed, putting his hands on his hips. The he reached up and moved Dad's head so he was looking at me. "That is why you need to chill Cas. Just for a few minutes."

He let go and Dad made a face before looking at Daddy. "Yeah...the child guilt trip ain't working, Winchester. She thinks it's hilarious."

"Cas you know if she actually liked that you'd be acting like me right now."

"Yeah...we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. ‘Til then, keep up, Winchester!"

Good God, Dad is a giant man child. Daddy sighed and shook his head as Dad took off again. As Daddy walked back into the room, I raised an eyebrow.

"Winchester?"

Daddy sighed. "Yeah, he only calls me that if he's really hyper, if we're just out goofing around, or when... nevermind. He only calls me that for certain occasions."

I shook off the "ew." "Will he calm down?"

"Yeah. In a few minutes. Show starts in fifteen so he will soon."

"Is he always like this before a show?" Bryce asked.

"Pretty much. It depends on how many Mountain Dews he drinks. And he gets bored after soundcheck is done and this is typically the result."

I snickered again. "I feel sorry for you, Daddy. How long have you been doing this?"

"About twenty years. He's definitely gotten more creative over the years."

The door opened. It was Adam this time. "Just wanted you to know that he is in the green room, guitar in hand and totally back to business."

Daddy gave Adam a thumbs up. "Awesome. Let's hope it stays that way."

"Let's." Adam left and closed the door. Daddy turned to us.

"You guys ready?"

I thought Ruby might go through the ceiling. "Ohmigosh yes! Totally!" she squealed. Bryce, Daddy, and I laughed.

"Alright. Let's go." Daddy led us into the hall where another security guard was waiting. He led us to a door marked "Stage Floor" and opened it.

We walked through a short, dark hallway into the main part of the venue. Lights and music filled the room, along with thousands of screaming people. It was surreal. 

"Holy crap! This is beyond amazing!" I shrieked. Ruby was busy looking around at everything, and Bryce just shook his head and laughed at us. Daddy looked at me and smiled. I think he knew before I did that in that moment, I was hooked.

"I figured. I swear we should've just named you Castiel Junior." As the music got louder, Daddy leaned down and spoke loudly to us. "Just so you all know, Cas loses his filter when he's on stage. So... you've been warned."

"Dad has a filter?"

Daddy nodded. “A small one. But it’s there.”

Oh, this is gonna be good. I had a feeling I was about to see just why Daddy fell in love with Dad in the first place. At least part of it.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts. The stage lights cut off.

"Show time!" Daddy yelled over the crowd. The background music cut off.

I barely remember the last time I saw Dad play. That was ten years ago. But I do remember feeling just like this. God, how I just wanted to go out there and play. Right next to Dad.

A guitar broke the silence, playing a riff that is way too familiar in our house. The lights hadn't come up yet, but the crowd was beside themselves. And then a familiar voice came through the sound system.

Gonna make a heartthrob out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures

The lights came up. I didn't think it was possible for the room to get any louder. All you could see was a tall, dark haired man with a guitar on and his back to the audience. I looked up at Daddy. He had the biggest smile on his face that I had ever seen.

I'll give you something to cry about  
Show some skin, and would be, caché  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?  
The lights came up on the whole stage this time and you could see all of the guys. Dad whipped around. Again, the crowd. How is Dad not deaf?

He dragged the mic and stand to the front of the stage.

For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch   
I guess this just got kinda drastic trust us   
You just fell off the bus baby   
I can't let this, can't let this, can't let this go

He started playing that old blue guitar of his right on cue as the guys sang the backup vocals. "I wanna see you fuckers jump!" Dad yelled. The sea of people did exactly that, jumping with the beat.

Can't let this, can't let this, can't let this go.  
He jumped on beat as well. The crowd was going insane. "I wanna hear you fucking singing! Let's go!"  
Can't let this go   
When I got you right where I want you,   
I've been pushing this for so long.   
Kiss me just once for luck   
These are desperate measures now.

He held the mic out and the crowd screamed out.

"I CAN’T LET THIS, I CAN’T LET THIS GO!"

Dad made it look easy.

Have a piece of American dream  
Open up and swallow on your knees and say thank you  
I'd like some desperate measures please

He had made his way to the opposite side of the stage onto a platform. There was another stand for his mic. I guess they know how much he moves around.

For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch  
I guess this just got kind of drastic  
Trust us you just fell off the bus suckers  
Yeah well payback is a mother fucker

Everyone screamed the last two word as loud as they could. The guys sang backup “oh’s” as Dad started jumping on beat again.

"Can't let this can let this, can't let this go.   
I can’t let this can't let this go   
When I got you right where I want you,   
I've been pushing for this for so long   
Kiss me just once for luck   
These are desperate measures now,   
I can't let this,   
I can't let this go forever for worse or better,   
my poor heart will only surrender,   
go forever for worse or better,   
my poor heart will only surrender now.

Dad pushed his guitar behind him, grabbed the mic, and made his way to the crowd. "Alright mother fuckers, follow my lead. Sing after daddy." He climbed over the guardrail and walked through the crowd. The security guards shook their heads and followed closely behind. Apparently they were used to this.

I can't let this, I can't let this, I can't let this go

"WHEN I GOT YOU RIGHT WERE I WANT YOU"

I've been pushing for this for so long

"KISS ME JUST ONCE FOR LUCK THESE ARE DESPERATE MEASURES NOW!"

"Fucking right! Let's go!"

I can't let this, I can't let this go   
When I got you right where I want you   
I've been pushing for this for so long   
Kiss me just once for luck   
These are desperate measures now.   
I can't let this go

Daddy just shook his head. "I really wish he'd ya know, not climb over the rail."

I laughed. "Not his style, Daddy."

"Nope. Not one bit."

Dad had made his way back over the rail and onto the stage again.

I can't let this, I can't let this go

Dad let the last chord ring out as the crowd went ballistic. He looked completely happy as he looked out at the sea of people. Then he looked at Daddy and winked. Daddy winked back. It wasn't their usual, gross wink either. More of Dad saying he was okay and Daddy acknowledging that.

"Could this night get any better?!" Ruby yelled beside me.

I laughed. "That was the first song Ruby."

I looked over at Bryce. He pulled me close and kissed my head, smiling. We looked back out at the stage. Dad was now sitting in front of a keyboard. But he and the band sang a capella.

Well I've been deep in this sleeplessness   
I don't know why, just can’t get away from myself   
When I get back on my feet   
I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health.  
Then he started to play as he sang.  
God it's been so long wide awake that   
I feel like someone else.   
I miss the way that you saw me or maybe the way I saw myself.  
The drums picked up a slow, bass beat.  
But I came back to you broken and I've been away too long  
I hear the words that I've spoken and everything comes out wrong  
Just can't get this together  
Can't get where I belong  
Who do you love  
Who do you love  
Who do you love

The crowd was singing along, just not as loud. I looked over at Daddy who had his arms folded across his chest, smiling and watching Dad. Then, suddenly, the music changed. The stage darkened again. I could just barely make out Dad getting up from the keyboard. Someone ran out on stage and handed him a guitar as he walked over to the mic.

Once upon a time I used to romanticize used to be somebody never mind,   
I don't miss it that much now.

Dad started playing the guitar and singing into the mic.

I think it's sinking in  
Days that i wonder where I've been  
In picture perfect porcelain  
But I won't lose a pound

Adam joined him, singing the background falsetto.

They say I would make a better liar  
Never face the music when it's dire

Realizing what song it was, I smiled. I think to Daddy, this song never gets old, and Dad wrote it twenty years ago. Daddy put his hands in his pockets, his smile grew.

I breathe disaster, ever after Don't pull away from me now.

The band stopped playing, leaving Dad to sing acapella.

Don't you move, can't you stay were you are just for now.   
I can be your perfect disaster   
You could be my ever after.   
You could be my ever after, after all.   
I could be your perfect disaster   
You could be my ever after.

He played one chord, letting it go. The band started up again.

Apologies, I'm not myself but I can guarantee that when   
I get back you won't believe that you knew me well  
Don’t wanna think about it  
So fucking tired of getting sick about it  
So stand back up and be a man about it  
And fight for something  
Fight for something  
Fight for something oh  
I would make a better liar  
I never face the music when it's dire

Dad kept playing as he sang through the words. I could tell that this song in particular was more emotional for him. For them both really. Dad looked over at Daddy as he started the chorus again.

And I breathe disaster, ever after  
Don't pull away from me now

Daddy just smiled that million watt smile of his. Dad smiled back.

Don't you move   
Can't you stay where you are just for now   
I could be your perfect disaster   
You could be my ever after.   
You could be my ever after, after all   
I could be your perfect disaster   
You could be my ever after.

I wondered just how many times Dad sang this to Daddy when they were alone or when Dax and I were sleeping.

Nobody told you this is gonna fold ya.   
We'll go marching in like toy soldiers.  
To have and hold ya oversold ya  
They're marching like toy soldiers  
The music cut out to only a light, almost silent riff that Dad played.  
Somehow don't you dare fail me now ever after somehow  
Somehow don't you dare fail, fail me now, ever after.  
Then he hit his falsetto. It was quiet, just loud enough to be heard.  
Somehow

I swear to God I saw goosebumps on Daddy's arms. I mean, Dad is awesome, so why wouldn't Daddy be so in love with him? But as I watched Daddy watching Dad up there, doing what he does best, all I saw was Dean watching Cas doing what he does best. The Cas that Dean fell in love with.

I'll be your disaster, ever after  
So fire away  
Goodbye

The crowd was insane as he finished the last syllable. Daddy had a small, crooked smile that I hadn't seen before.

Ugh. I love them.

The stage went dark and Dad walked over to the drums and grabbed his water. He took a quick drink and went back to the mic, pulling it off the stand.

"So technically I wasn't even supposed to be here tonight, but you know me, always stealing the spotlight from Josh Ramsay." The crowd cheered. Dad laughed and adjusted his microphone. "Always thinking he's the shit and some kinda hot shot badass, so I always have to knock his ass down a few pegs." He laughed.

"So this fucker shows up at my house right? Like 'dude we should do a show together' right? So my dumbass agrees, and we wrote some lame ass song together..."

The crowd cheered louder. Then Josh walked out and the crowd got even more loud. Dad turned around. "Oh, hey buddy. I was uh, just telling them about the song."

Josh raised an eyebrow and looked out at the crowd. He grabbed the other mic from it's stand.

"Is he behaving?"

The crowd responded with screams. Dad put his hands up and shrugged, grinning at Josh. The fans laughed.

"Uh-huh. Thought so." Josh looked at Dad. "I think it's time we play them that song. What do you all think?"

Josh held the mic out to the audience, who screamed and whistled in response. He looked at Dad.

"Ready?"

"Always, bitch."

I heard Daddy sigh next to me. "Put the diva away, babe. Oh my God." He laughed and shook his head. 

Josh and Dad took their places. Dad was smiling that crooked grin of his as he looked over at daddy and winked. It was like he heard what daddy said. Daddy just shook his head and smiled.

"You guys ready?" Josh asked the crowd. They screamed as Dad strapped on his guitar.

The music started and Dad stepped up to the mic.

Now follow me down to it, just follow me down to it.   
Nobody will know how you come and you go for it.

Then Josh stepped up.

Not gonna get dangerous, you don't gotta worry 'bout us.   
Somebody to give what ya get and you'll get what you need now.

Dad joined in.

And these lights get bright so let me show ya, be so so so nice to know ya.   
It's as easy as

Both Josh and Dad sang

1, 2, 3, do you see what I do?   
Truth or dare now I double dare ya.  
You, you, me now I think ya got it.   
One last breath and just spin the bottle now.

The band joined in.

Ya know you don't need to be so worried, even though below I'm still thinkin’ ‘bout it.

Josh and Dad sang again.

1, 2, 3, and I double dare me as well

Dad sang the next phrase.

Truth, dare.

The band sang the chorus quietly.

Dirty little secret dirty little secret  
This'll be our little  
Dirty little secret dirty little secret

Dad backed off and Josh took over.

This'll be our little

It was Dads’ turn again.

Give in to the slow descent, give in to the trust to feel it.   
Give in to the pull and the push and the forth and back oh.

And then Josh took it back.

We're not gonna slow ya down we're not gonna hold ya to it   
I guess it depends in the end

Dad and Josh sang together.

After all we're all friends here...here  
Well these lights get bright so let me show ya, so so so so nice to know ya it's as easy as

Dad and Josh started jumping on beat. The crowd followed suit.

1, 2, 3, do you see what I do? 

Truth or dare now I double dare ya.   
You, you, me now I think ya got it.   
One last breath and just spin the bottle, now.  
The band sang the background again.

Ya know you don't need to be so worried, even though below I'm still thinkin bout it

Josh, Dad, and the band finished the rest of the song, switching back and forth. They made it look easy.

1, 2, 3, and I double dare me as well  
Truth, dare.  
Dirty little secret dirty little secret  
This'll be our little  
Dirty little secret dirty little secret

Dad sang

This'll be our little  
Dirty little secret dirty little secret  
This'll be our little  
The band sang  
Dirty little secret dirty little secret  
This'll be our little

Josh backed up from the mic and played. Seconds later, dad slid his finger down the guitar strings then back up and played along with Josh.

All I could do was watch, completely taken and awestruck. 

1, 2, 3, do you see what I do?   
Truth or dare now I double dare ya.   
You, you, me now I think ya got it.   
One last breath and just spin the bottle, now.  
Ya know you don't need to be so worried, even though below I'm still thinkin bout it  
1 2 3, I double dare me as well  
Truth, dare

The background music faded and the crowd went nuts. Dad looked over at us and smiled before giving Josh a high five. Ruby was screaming practically in my ear. Daddy just smiled and clapped, Bryce was doing the same. I just stood there, completely enamored by all of it. The lights, the crowd, and dad. He was a completely different person on stage. Daddy always said the stage is where he belongs, it where he feels the most at home, in front of twenty thousand screaming people.

Now I finally understand.

***

Everyone was pretty loud in the car on the way home, even after we dropped Ruby off.

Even after we got home.

Dad was pretty much bouncing off the walls again, Daddy tried to rein him it but failed. 

Bryce decided it was time to go home and try to have a calm discussion with his parents. and Daddy decided to take him. When they left, Dad and I were just standing in the kitchen, well, I was sitting on the counter.

"So, how'd you like it?" Dad asked, grabbing two sodas and tossing me one.

"I loved it. I wished I could have been out there with you. Daddy wasn't lying when he said you're more at home on stage."

Dad smiled. "Well, other than being beside Dean, it's the only place I've ever felt like I belong."

"He said that too."

Dad laughed. "I'm sure he did."

We fell into silence for a minute.

"Do you think I could do it? Be a performer like you?"

He looked at me. "I know you can. I've seen you on stage and I've been listening to you sing since you were five. You have an amazing voice for being fifteen. Hell even when you were five you were amazing." He smiled and took a drink of his soda. "I remember you'd always ask me to sing you to sleep, every night. Worked like a charm too. You'd be out before the chorus."

I smiled. "I remember some of it. I guess singing is just in my blood."

"That's for sure." Dad took another drink of soda and looked at his feet, as if in thought. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"You know, if you wanted to do this, we could work it out."

I looked at Dad. He had that grin on his face.

"You mean...?"

"Yup. Daddy and I have talked about it. It's not a secret that you're a performer. And it's not a secret that you're amazingly talented. Obviously, you have to finish school, but Josh and I could work with you and after you graduate... well, you could very well start your own career."

I was speechless. Was this really happening? It was something I had always thought about but had never brought up.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

Dad shrugged and smiled. "Give it some thought. Sleep on it. You don't need to make any decisions today. Or even this year. You have time."  
I grinned at him and he walked over to me, pulling me into a tight hug and kissing the top of my head. I heard a car pull up to the house. Daddy.

"You were amazing up there, Dad."

I could sense him smile. "Thanks, kid. I do what I can." He pulled back and messed up my hair. "Alright. Go get ready for bed. You don't have any boys here to distract you tonight and we have another big day tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow at me.

I had forgotten about the appointment for birth control. Shit. And then Daddy's game. "'Kay. See you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too."

He shoved me in the direction of the stairs and I headed up. Once there, I went to my bathroom and peeled off my makeup and changed into night clothes. I checked my phone and a smile flooded my face. Bryce had sent me a goodnight text. I took a selfie real quick and sent it to him before climbing into bed.


	13. One Day, We'll Look Back On This And Laugh.

Three in the morning and I was wide awake. What the fuck.

Probably still hyped from the concert the night before. It won’t leave my brain. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and decided I needed to pee. Bathroom it is. I climbed out of bed and shuffled to my bathroom and hit the light. Ugh.

No toilet paper. Seriously. 

I sighed. Off to dad squared's closet it is. I paused to think if it was, you know, safe to go in there. They're usually asleep by midnight or one, so I made my way to their room. As I turned the door handle, I heard a loud thud. I opened the door and saw Daddy sitting in bed. Dad was nowhere to be seen.

"What the fuck, Dean? I was just..." Dad’s voice came from the other side of room, slightly muffled and sounding borderline pissed off.

Daddy just looked at me and I at him. "Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Daddy smiled.

I blinked, not sure what to say and pretty sure of what I had just walked in on. And then Dad popped his head over the edge of the bed.

"Babe, seriously, wha... Oh... hey..." He saw me finally. Dad bit his lip and crouched so I could barely see his face.

I blinked again. "I'm out of toilet paper."

Daddy swallowed and gestured toward their bathroom. I nodded and walked in as calmly as I could. This was not happening.

When I had grabbed a roll of toilet paper and left the bathroom, Dad was back in bed. Thank God. I looked at them both.

"So, I'm just gonna... go back to my room now."

"Okay. 'Night, sweetie." Daddy was really trying not to sound as nervous as he really was.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Dad. Oh. I don't ever want any crap about me and Bryce after this."

"You got it, kid." Dad gave me a thumbs up.

I closed the door and shuddered. 

The next morning I practically rolled out of bed and was still basically half asleep when I got to the kitchen and sat down.

I hate Mondays.

"Hey kid, sleep well?" Dad was super happy. Apparently me needing toilet paper didn’t stop anything.

I shook my head. "Not really since you decide to end the night with a bang...literally."

Dad just stared at his coffee and swirled it. He took a deep breath. "Well, you knew that was a possibility..."

"And it was three in the morning. It's usually safe to venture out at that point."

He nodded. "Good point."

"Ugh. I don't know what's worse, hearing it or almost seeing it."

"Why do you think Daddy pushed me off the bed? Which hurt by the way."

I rolled my eyes.

Dad laughed. "Oh, come on, cut me some slack. He's pretty strong and it wasn't a light shove..."

"I'm so done with this conversation. I'm gonna go get dressed." I turned and shuffled out of the kitchen.

"By the way!" Dad said boisterously.

I stopped and turned to face Dad, shrugging. "What?"

He got that look again. "It was my turn."

"Dad, ewww oh my God!" He wasn't ever going to let me live that down. Shaking my head, I went up to my room and closed my door. My phone buzzed on my nightstand.  
I walked over and picked it up. Bryce sent me a picture of him still in bed, hair a mess and smiling. A caption telling me good morning.

Ugh. He's so gorgeous. I sent him one back that said 'morning hot stuff.' I'm so lame.

I threw on skinny jeans and pink flats with a yellow t-shirt. My hair went up in a messy bun and on went my black eyeliner. I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and went back downstairs.

Breakfast was finished and on the counter. I slid in my seat and dad poured me a glass of orange juice.

Daddy walked in with his duffel bag. "Mornin." He gave Dad a kiss on the cheek and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Daddy." It was almost hilarious how domestic they've apparently become over the years.

Dad handed Daddy and I plates of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. Daddy set his duffel bag down and sat next to me.

"So, any word on sectionals yet?" Daddy asked.

I completely forgot about sectionals. "Nothing yet but I'll probably find out today. We’re almost at the halfway point of the school year, so they have to be soon.”

"Great! I'm sure you'll get something awesome,” Daddy said with a grin

"I hope so." I shoved a bite a egg in my mouth. When I was finished, I gave them each a kiss and off to school I went. For once I was hoping school would drag on because of this stupid doctors appointment.

I met Ruby at our usual spot and we headed to my locker.

"Dude, last night was the best night ever!" She said as she leaned against the locker next to mine.

"It really was amazing." I smiled.

"Your Dad is so awesome! He totally belongs on stage."

"Totally." I grabbed my books and closed my locker to see none other than Lisa standing there.

"Oh great. Hell-spawn is back." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard your dad tried to beat up Bryce's dad."

"How in the fuck..." I turned slowly to her. She had that smug look on her face.

"His mom called my mom. We go to the same church. I'm surprised there isn't a petition started to kick those queers out of town." Lisa put her hand on her hip. She looked pleased with herself. 

I just stared at her. "Those 'queers' didn't do a damn thing wrong. Bryce's parents are just being hateful. Now stay out of our lives."

"Well, since we go to the same school..." She gave me a fake smile.

"It's a big school. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"By the way, congrats on getting Bryce to have sex. I knew you were a slut."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. "What Bryce and I do is none of your business. But since you keep prying, the sex is great by the way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have class." With that, Ruby and I walked away. 

"I can't believe you said that! What if she tells the whole school?" Ruby half yelled.

"Well, I've punched her once. I'm not afraid to do it again. Maybe if I break a bone, she'll finally learn."

We took our seats next to each other. A few minutes later, Bryce walked in. He set his stuff on his desk and walked over.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled. "Hey. So, how'd it go with your parents?"

"Not bad. I told them that you're getting on birth control and they calmed down pretty quick after that. They're still disappointed about me losing my virginity, they still want me to wait til I get married."

"Good luck with that handsy." I smiled. It wasn't a secret between us that since the first time, Bryce just couldn’t keep his hands off me.

"Hey, what can I say? You have an amazing body." He smiled. I rolled my eyes as I felt his hand glide lightly across the lowest part of my back that he could get to. I gave him a look.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about."

"And I already explained why. So yeah. Waiting isn't going to happen."

I just shook my head at him.

Class was boring as usual. Ruby and I pretty much wrote notes back and forth the whole time. Mostly about Lisa and her dumb ass. When the bell finally rang, I was more than happy to get out of there. As I put my stuff away, I felt Bryce put his hand on my shoulder.

"So, hey, uh... my parents want to meet you. For real this time. Without the fighting. And they also want to meet your parents. They've suggested dinner soon."

I sighed. "Well that should go better than drugs at a rave..."

He put his arm around me. "Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Have you met Castiel Winchester?"

Bryce nodded. "Yes. And so has my dad. When Cas had him by his neck against the brick wall of my house."

"And that was him controlling himself. Imagine if he would have lost it."

"Look, all I'm saying is my parents are willing to get to know you and your parents because you're special to me."

I smiled. "That means a lot. It really does. And I think dad squared will be appreciative."

"Yeah I thought so too." He kissed me quickly before heading off to his next class. Ruby came up behind me and slapped me on the butt.

"That boy is totally done for. He's in love with you."

"So I've noticed."

"So, have you said it yet?"

Was she serious? "Yeah, we have. And we mean it. I think he's it, Ruby. If not, I'd be really surprised."

"A lot of people will tell you it's just puppy love. But screw them I say. You and Bryce are made for each other."

"My parents think so, too. They really like Bryce. They see how he takes care of me and I think they know he's in it for the long haul."

"Like I said, that boy is done for." She smiled, putting her arm around me.

Lunch rolled around and Ruby and I sat at our usual table outside. Bryce, as usual, went to go get my lunch as well as his.

"So, meeting Bryce's parents? How cute."

I looked up. Lisa was sitting in Bryce's spot right across from me.

"Excuse you, this is a whore free zone. Beat it bitch. Before I beat you with one of Naomi's crutches." Ruby said.

"Oh I'm so scared. Try it freak."

"Oh I'll show you freak you little skank!" Ruby jumped up. I did too. I grabbed her and pushed her so she sat back down.

"Chill. The last thing you need is to get suspended."

I looked at Lisa. "What the fuck is your problem with me? We used to be friends. Then out of nowhere you stop hanging out with me and started making my life hell."

"Hey, people change. They grow up."

"You know what I think? I think you're jealous of me. Jealous of my family because hey, my dad doesn't go around fucking hookers in his office and hiding it for God knows how long. Your parents argue all the time and drag you in the middle. I don't know what that must be like but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me!"

Ruby's jaw dropped. "Oh my God! Your dad has sex with hookers? Ew! Can we say STD?"

I realized I shouldn't have said that but I honestly didn't know what else to do. Lisa has been bullying me since the eighth grade.

She just stood there, speechless.

"Lisa, just get lost." Bryce said behind me.

She looked from me to Bryce. "Have fun with your skank Alcott. Call me when you realize you're too good for her."

"So...never. Got it. You can leave now." Now he was right next to me. We sat down and Bryce looked over his shoulder to make sure she was gone.

"She needs to go to a different school or something."

Ruby laughed. "She needs to go to a different planet. I hear Mars is nice."

We all laughed. "Considering there's no intelligent life there it's be perfect for her." I said as Bryce slid my food over.

***

"Okay gang, I have here the list for sectionals. We're going up against some good choirs this year. So, down to business. We have to sing one acoustic from any era, one pop song, and...one original song." Mr Milton had his clipboard out and ready to go, checking off what was probably a list of what was required this year.

We looked at each other.

"Original song? Meaning we have to come up with our own song?" Mark asked.

"Correct. But, it said nothing about the whole choir singing it. So, Naomi, if you're up to the challenge, maybe you can get your dad to help us with that."

"Oh I'm sure he'd love to."

Mr Milton smiled. "Great. Now for the bad news. Sectionals takes place the weekend of the spring formal. Sorry guys."

A few groaned. Bryce looked at me. I just shrugged. Dances weren't really my scene anyway.

The rest of the time, we tried to decide what songs to use. We didn't get very far. Nobody could agree. So Mr Milton decided to call it a day. I was hoping it would drag on longer.

An hour later, dad, Bryce, and I were sitting in the doctor's office. Joy. At least after this we're heading to daddy's game. After we pick Dax and Ruby up.

I was flipping through a magazine, not really paying attention. I really had no interest in being here, I wouldn't be here if dad hadn't made me. But I get it. He doesn't want to be a grandpa at the age of thirty-seven.

And I don't want to be a mom at almost sixteen. Finally, the door to the exam area of the office opened. Probably me.

"Naomi?" called a scrub-clad staff member. Here we go.

Dad just gave me a look and gestured for me to get up and head over to her. Bryce followed.

Once in the exam room, the medical assistant started asking questions. Why I was here, was I on anything, blah blah blah... She checked my blood pressure and my temperature   
and told us the doctor would be in soon. As she closed the door behind her, an awkward silence filled the room. Mostly for me and Bryce. Dad seemed perfectly content looking   
through his phone.

The door opened a few minutes later.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Doctor Fields. You must be Naomi and...?" Her tone was questioning as she looked at Dad.

Dad smiled; the question was always entertaining. "Castiel. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. Doctor Fields smiled back and then looked at Bryce.

"And you are...?"

"Um, Bryce Alcott. Naomi's boyfriend."

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you as well." They too, shook hands. Ugh.

I'd rather have a root canal.

The doctor sat down on her stool by the computer. "So, what are we discussing today?"

Dad looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Oh great. I get to do the talking.

"Umm... I want to talk about getting birth control." My voice sounded so distant. At least only one dad was here with me. If it was both I don't think I'd survive.

"Sure thing. You are... fifteen?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And..." she looked from me, to Bryce, to Dad, and back to me. "...you are sexually active?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. How many partners have you had?"

Yup. I'll take that root canal now. Dad just gave me another look, eyebrow raised. Bryce looked like he could die.

"One. This one." I pointed quickly at Bryce. The doctor just looked at me for a moment.

"Okay. Well, we need to get you changed for your exam. Mr Winchester and Bryce, you probably don't want to be in here for that part."

"Actually, can Bryce stay? I mean, we've already had sex so it really isn't a problem."

She turned to Dad. "As long as it's okay with you, dad."

He shrugged. "I'm fine with it. She needs help anyway because of her leg." He gave Bryce a thumbs up and left the room. Dr Fields looked at us and smiled pleasantly. 

"Okay then. Get changed and I'll be back in a minute." She turned and walked through the door, closing it tightly behind her.

"God this is awkward." I said, letting out a breath.

"Yeah, but a necessary evil."

I let out a frustrated growl. "Come on, let's get this over with. The faster the better."

"No argument here." He helped me out of my jeans and I did the rest then put the stupid gown on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"No."

He took my hand. "I'm right here okay? It's just birth control."

I sighed. "It doesn't make this suck any less."

"No, but it'll be over soon. Ready?"

"Sure." I sat on the exam table. Bryce tapped on the door to signal Dad and Doctor Fields to come back in.

"Okay, let's get a look at you." She said closing the door.

Let's not and call it good.

"Ever had a sports physical before?"

I nodded. "When I ran track last year."

Dr Fields nodded. "Okay good. A lot of this will be familiar to you, then. The only difference is the pap exam." And then she proceeded to tell me all about that exam. Things going in places, little brushes and spatulas that scrape and collect stuff... no thank you. Seriously.

The first part of the exam went well...until the pap whatever. Apparently Dad took this as a cue to leave the room for a minute.

I won't give the details but I will say this...

It's extremely uncomfortable.

After all of that, Dad finally came back in. I kind of wanted him to leave again. 

"Okay, when was your last cycle?"

Can I just die now? "Last week. Lasts about five days."

She nodded. "Okay, and what kind of birth control were you thinking about?"

"Uh, what kind is there?" I shifted on the exam table. This was definitely the worst day. I’ll take getting shot over having to talk lady business in front of either of my parents any day.

Doctor Fields took a breath. "Well, there are oral ones that you take daily. And the injection that you would get every three months. And there's always the intrauterine device."

"The intra-what?" That doesn't sound pleasant. Doctor Fields laughed.

"It's a small device that is inserted up in there and you change it monthly."

I shook my head. Nope. "Yeah not that one. And I don't know how I feel about shots."

"Well then, the pill it is. I think that, for your age, we should put you on something basic. I'll send your prescription to the pharmacy."

"Okay. Thanks." I stared at my feet.

I’m still serious about glitter caskets. I could use one right about now. But of course, it got better, because Dad had to ask questions.

"How effective is it?" He looked super serious and in charge. Fuck my life. Dr Fields shrugged a little in thought.

"As effective as all the others. Ninety-nine percent. And once it's in her system and say she gets so busy with school stuff that she forgets to take it that day, it's nothing to worry about. She won't get pregnant from missing one dose." Dr Fields looked over at me. “But I would highly suggest using a condom if you do.”

Can the interior of the casket be glitter, also? I exhaled slowly and stared at the wall.

"Well that's good." He looked at me. This is so awkward. "You feel okay with that? You have to take it everyday."

"Yeah, I'm okay with it."

Doctor Fields smiled at us all and then let us go, telling us to call if we had any questions. Walking out of that place was the best thing to happen to me all day.

"Okay," Dad started as we got to the Acadia in the parking lot. "...now that that's over with, time to hurry up and get ready for the game. Dax should be home by the time we are."

We hopped in the car and headed home. Bryce held my hand the whole way. Dad hadn't called Daddy yet, but I'm sure Daddy was busy with game preparations. When we pulled into the driveway, Dax nearly flew out of the door to us.

"Pop! Game starts at five!"

"I know! That's why you only get ten minutes to get ready. Get to it, minion."

I ran up the stairs and threw on a black tank top and my old jeans, pulling my new Chargers jersey over it all. I fixed my eyeliner and threw my hair up before running back down the stairs. Dax had his jersey on, too, and so did Dad.

"Hey, over here." Dad called to Bryce from the living room.

"Yeah?" Bryce said as he walked over to Dad.

"This is for you." Dad handed Bryce a bag, which Bryce promptly opened. It was a jersey for him to wear so we all matched. He had a huge smile.

"Thanks, Cas!"

Dad gave him a thumbs up. "Don't mention it. Just put it on so we can go."

And two minutes later we were on our way, in the SUV, because no way were we driving the Impala there.

Driving down the road, Dad looked around and sighed. "God, I miss my motorcycle."

I laughed; the weather was perfect for riding. "You'll be able to ride it someday."

"Hey Pop, when you do ride it, can I go too?" Dax piped up from the back.

"Well, we'll have to ask Dad but I don't have a problem with it. You too Naomi. After you can walk without crutches full time that is."

"That would be awesome!"

The parking lot was already packed and there was a long line to get in. Luckily, Daddy met us in the parking lot. He had changed out of his warmups and into a plain shirt and jeans, maybe to look more normal or whatever. He hugged us quickly and gave Dad a kiss.

"So I only have time to take you to the box, then I have to haul ass to the locker room to get ready,” he said, starting to lead us to the entrance we needed.

I looked around. "Well we better hurry, people are starting to recognize you." Daddy nodded. We hurried past security and into the private hallway that lead to the box. He walked up with us, looking at the owner as we entered.

"Hey, Dean." An older man with dark gray hair greeted us.

"Hey, Paul. You remember my husband, Cas..."

"Sure do," the other man said with a huge smile. He extended his hand, which Dad took. "Nice to see you again, Cas."

"You as well, sir," Dad said as he shook hands with Paul. Paul looked over at Daddy.

"And I thought you only had two kids? You hiding one on me, Dean?"

Daddy laughed. "Nope. Definitely not. This is Naomi, and Daxton, and Naomi's boyfriend Bryce. Guys this is Mr Paul Howard. He runs this whole operation."

We all shook hands with Mr Howard. He looked over at dad squared again.

"You're daughter is old enough to date already?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "Yeah time is flying. Alright. I have to go." Daddy hugged Dax and me, and patted Bryce on the back as he walked by to kiss Dad. Unfortunately, I overheard their brief conversation.

"See you soon, Disaster." Daddy kept his voice low and smiled softly at Dad. 

"You got it, Ever After. Now go put on that spandex that I haven't seen in forever.”

Daddy kissed Dad again, winked at him, and walked out of the room.

I don't know if it was cute or disgusting. Maybe both.

"Well, have a seat gang." Mr Howard said. Dax immediately bounded forward and hopped on a chair.

"Manners minion." Dad said, sitting next to him.

Dax sighed as he sat down. "Sorry Pop."

I sat next to Dad and Bryce sat next to me. He put his arm around me. I smiled, moving a little closer.

Dad stood by the window, arms crossed, looking thoughtful. Maybe nostalgic. They started with football and soon that would he over. I kinda felt bad for them. Dad turned suddenly.

"Come on guys. Let's go on the balcony. They're about to make their entrance!"

Dax almost went through the glass. Bryce and I hurried behind him.

The view was amazing. We could see the whole field and everything going on. No wonder Daddy made sure we sat up here.

"Look! I see them!" Dax pointed, jumping up and down. We looked to see the whole team standing just inside a tunnel.

"And now give it up for your San Diego Chargers!"

The whole crowd went nuts. Dad whistled and clapped as the team ran out onto the field. He pointed. "There he is guys."

Daddy ran out last next to the coaches. Once he reached the bench, he started warming up. Rolling and stretching his shoulder, then throwing the ball back and forth between him and the backup quarterback.

As Daddy walked toward the bench with his back to us, I heard Dad sigh quietly. I looked up at him; he had a calm smile on his face. As I turned back to the field.

"Just like the old days."

"Dad." I didn’t look at him.

"Yeah." He didn’t look at me, either.

"Keep it in your pants for five minutes."

He popped me on the back of my head and laughed. I rubbed the spot he hit and made a face at him, turning back to the field.

Finally, the game seemed to be starting.

"Everyone please rise for the national anthem." Well since we were already standing...

Everyone who wasn't standing already stood up. A giant American flag was brought out held up by at least one hundred people. After the national anthem came the coin toss. Daddy and a few others walked to the fifty yard line, as did a few opposing team members.

"Everyone please welcome, from the Make-a-Wish foundation, Johnny Krupp."

A boy around Dax's age walked out onto the field. It was very apparent that he had some kind of terminal illness. He had on a Chargers hat and jersey. The kid threw the coin in the air and it landed. Daddy said something then the ref turned on his mic.

"Chargers to receive.”

The crowd cheered. Daddy gave the boy a high five and signed his hat.

I heard Dad snicker. I glared up at him and he made an innocent face as I turned back to the game. 

I looked in front of me and saw Dax, leaning on the rail and practically drooling on himself. He was in heaven. So was Bryce; they were both totally focused on the game, talking stats and what plays Daddy might run and whatever else goes along with it all. Great. I'm surrounded by football nerds. Except Dad. He was more into the scenery.

Not sure if that was better or not.

After the ball was received, it was run forty yards before the guy was brought down.

Now Daddy walked out. Know how Dad is when he steps out on the stage? That's exactly how Daddy is when he's on the field .He jogged over to the huddle, talked to the guys for a minute, and then put his helmet on. All of them lined up on the field.

Looking down the line, Daddy called out the play.

Then the ball was snapped. Daddy caught it and took a few steps back. He found a teammate and threw the ball. I think the jersey said Ryan. No, it was definitely Kel Ryan; he was basically Daddy’s best friend. Kel caught it and ran, but was brought down by a huge guy from the other team at the opposing thirty yard line.

Dax and Bryce were cheering loudly from the balcony. Dad was, too, just a lot more calmly than the others. Just like when Daddy watches Dad on stage, Dad watches Daddy on the field. They're used to it.

Into the second quarter, the Chargers were up by seven. Daddy got the guys where they needed to be and called the play, looking down the line. The ball was snapped. He caught it and stepped back. He found another guy way out, about ten yards from the end zone. He looked quickly to the right, seeing that someone was trying to get to him. Daddy launched the ball a split second before getting tackled, one of the opposing team caught it, running it in for a touchdown. 

I could almost hear Dad holding his breath. He hates it when Daddy gets hurt out on the field at all, even if it's just a scrape. Dad let out a quiet sigh of relief when Daddy emerged from the bottom of the pile unscathed.

Daddy was all business. He waved his arms and held his index finger up, signaling one more.

"Show off." Dad laughed.

The team lined up, Daddy called the play. The ball was snapped and he handed it off to a player who ran through the other players and got a touchdown.

Daddy took off his helmet. He was smiling his million watt smile. He looked up at us and waved. We waved back.

***

One minute left in the second. We were down by three. You could see the frustration on Daddy's face as he called the play. He looked at one player, Eriksson this time, and pointed. Eriksson looked like he nodded in response. Daddy shook his head and started the play.

Daddy caught the snapped ball, handing it off to a teammate who immediately handed it back. I could see Daddy scan the field, looking for someone to throw it to, but there was no one.

So he ran.

He took off down the field as fast as he could, dodging and jumping over other players. Finally, someone caught him and he was brought down at the fifteen yard line. He jumped up and got right back in position. He grabbed Eriksson by his helmet and was saying something and pointing. Apparently, Eriksson wasn't where he was supposed to be. After a moment, they finally lined up to start the next play. The ball was in motion.

Daddy threw the ball toward Gregory. Gregory caught it smoothly and ran it in for a touchdown as the clock ran down. The crowd was in their feet and screaming. And I thought the concert was loud. The players jogged off the field and into the locker area for a huddle during halftime. Dad turned and headed toward the door.

"Make sure your brother doesn't do anything stupid."

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"Halftime pick-me-up. Be back in a few. Behave, please."

Bryce just looked at me. I shrugged. "Probably getting a beer."

"Probably,” Bryce agreed.

Dax was beside himself with joy. He hadn't stopped talking.

Twenty minutes later, Dad showed back up. Just in time, too. The sideline reporter had apparently heard we were here and found her way up. She actually walked in with Dad.

"Guys, you know how this goes,” Dad said to us with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah we got it." I nodded at him and led Dax off so we wouldn't be on camera. Dad talked with the reporter for a second and then the filming started.

"Hello from the coveted Owner's Box in Qualcomm Stadium. I'm Vicki Pierson and standing next to me is none other than multi-platinum recording artist and husband to Chargers' quarterback Dean Winchester, Cas Novak-Winchester. Now Cas, we don't see you much around the field. Why is that?"

"Well, we take turns staying home; I only tour when it's the off season and I stay home when he's on the road. That way we don't have to rely on nannies and babysitters to watch   
the kids. It just works out better that way."

Vicki nodded and grinned. "Speaking of the family, how are you all handling Dean's decision to retire?"

"Actually, really well. We've never all been able to be home for any extended period of time together, so we're looking forward to it. Probably plan a vacation or something. We don't get a lot of those."

"That'll be fun! It's sad to see Dean go, but I know he's excited for that time with you all. One last question. How has the Winchester family coped with what happened to your daughter recently? How is she doing?"

Dad nodded. "She's doing great. Still on crutches from the leg wound but those should be done soon and she can't wait to throw them in a bonfire. The docs all say she's perfectly healthy and she's back to participating in the music program at school so I'd say we're great."

"Well, Cas, thank you for your time and for letting us borrow Dean season after season for so long. He will be missed around here. Back to you on the ground, Neil."

Vicki shook Dads' hand and then met us for a second before having to leave. I looked at Dad and laughed.

"What?" He laughed back.

"Just can't take you anywhere is all."

"Yeah well get over it." He poked me on the nose.

"The game is starting again!" Dax ran back outside, Dad not too far behind him. Bryce pulled me in for a kiss.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"More than you know."

The third quarter seemed to go by in a blur. We managed to tie the game, which seemed to relax Daddy a little bit, but the fight wasn't over yet. Before the final buzzer of the quarter, the other team ran another touchdown and made their field goal. I could see Daddy down at the bench, talking to the other players and figuring out what they were going to do next to take the game back. Before we knew it, the fourth quarter was well underway.

Daddy always says a lot can happen in the last ten seconds of a game. I remember him telling me about the championship game his senior year in high school. How some kid was giving him a hard time, then the kid and another kid tackled him after the ball had long left his hand. He ended up with a minor concussion. Dad ended up beating the crap out of the kid because he knew the kid did it because daddy is gay. He said all that happened in the last ten seconds.

The game was tied.

Ten seconds left.

The ball was snapped. Daddy caught it, finding someone far out. He launched the ball and was taken down hard by two players.

The touchdown was made and the crowd went nuts.

Except us. Daddy was still on the ground on his front. We could read his jersey from where we sat.

Finally, mercifully, Daddy pushed himself off of the ground.

I think we all exhaled in unison.

"That asshole did that on purpose!" Dax yelled.

Dad thumped Dax on the head. "Watch your mouth Daxton." 

***

We had to stay slightly hidden while we waited for Daddy.

I poked my head around the corner when I heard Daddy's voice.

"Where are the kids?"

"Around the corner, out of sight," Dad answered.

Dad moved Daddy's head, inspecting the damage. I heard Daddy sigh in aggravation.

"I'm fine Cas. It's just a cut. Fucker knocked the wind outta me though." Daddy pushed Dad's hand away gently.

I know Dad hates seeing Daddy get hurt. Sometimes I hear him tell Dad he should have ask to retire years ago. I guess Dad knew that was never really an option for Daddy, just like quitting the band will never happen for Dad. Football is Daddy's’ music.

Dad turned to us. "Alright, you all can come out now."

Dax burst forward and slammed himself into Daddy.

"Dad that was the best and you were awesome!"

Daddy laughed and hugged Dax. "Thanks buddy. Glad you had fun."

I walked over and hugged Daddy as well. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too, sweetie. Not much longer to have to worry about that."

I smiled. "You wanna borrow my crutches?"

He laughed. "Very funny."

He looked at Dax. "Hey, wanna go run around on the field?"

I think Dax was about to explode. "Really?!"

Daddy shrugged. "Yeah, why not? Nobody's out there."

"Race ya!" Dax yelled as he took off down the hall, Daddy not too far behind him. Dad just smiled and shook his head, looking at Bryce and I. 

"Come on you two."

By the time we got to the field, Daddy and Dax were throwing the football back and forth. I sat down on the bench and Bryce plopped himself down beside me. He put his arm   
around me and pulled me close.

"Your parents are the best."

I smiled. "Yeah. They really are. But don't tell anyone. They claim to be total badasses."

"Hey now. You can't claim something when it's already proven fact."

I looked behind me. Dad was standing about four feet away, smiling as he watched Daddy and Dax. 

"Okay, so in public they act like badasses,” I said.

Dad laughed. "Well, we do have reputations to uphold."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh heaven forbid people find out you're total marshmallows when it comes to your kids."

"Can I be like, a Snickers with extra nougat in the center? All totally awesome and delicious on the outside, but soft and sweet and the inside? I'm not real big into marshmallows."

I laughed. "Sure dad."

We watched Daddy chase Dax around the field a while longer before calling it a night and piling back into the Acadia. Dax was passed out before we even dropped Bryce off. When we got home, Daddy got Dax out of the car. 

"Well he's down for the count," Daddy said as Dad opened the front door for them. Daddy carried Dax up the stairs to his room. I started to follow, heading to my room, when suddenly something popped into my head. 

I turned around, walking back toward Dad. "Oh yeah,” I called, “I totally forgot. Sectionals is the weekend of the spring formal and we have to perform an original song. I've been nominated for that task. I think I want to leave it a surprise, but do you think you can help me with it Dad?"

"I'd love to,” he smiled. He looked tired, but happy.

"Yay! You're the best!" I threw my arms around him.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Guys! Ssh! I'm trying to get this thing upstairs without waking him!" Daddy said in a loud whisper.

Daddy hauled Dax to his room and I went to mine, changing into sweatpants and a tank top, removing my makeup and taking my hair down. I listened to make sure no one was   
coming. When the coast was clear, I snapped a quick picture and sent it to Bryce. I might have pulled my tank a little lower than it should have been.

I guess I don't help him to not be handsy.

I climbed under my blankets and settled in. Shortly after, my door creaked open.

"Hey." It was Daddy.

"Hi, Daddy."

He walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. "Did you and Bryce have fun today?"

"Of course. Except you know, the appointment after school. Talk about awkward."

"Why, because Bryce was there?"

I laughed. "No. Because Mr Mom was there asking all sorts of questions."

Daddy shook his head. "Yeah well, that's how he is. He loves you to the moon and back."

"I know he does."

Daddy just sat there for a second, thinking. "Thank you."

I sat up. "You're welcome... for what?"

He ran his hand down his face. This was going to be one of those conversations. I could feel it. "For being patient. And understanding. Your Dad and I... we miss a lot when we're working. And now you're all grown up and neither of us can remember when it happened or the last time you were just our little girl. My little girl. Just because there’s two of us doesn’t mean it’s any easier watching you grow up."

Dammit. There he goes. Making me feel feelings. My eyes stung a little.

"Daddy..." I choked back the tears that were threatening. "I'll always be your little girl." He pulled me into a tight hug, like he didn't want to let go. And then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright go to bed. I love you, Naomi."

"I love you too, Daddy." He pulled the blanket up on me as I lay back down. It wasn't long after he closed the door that I was dead to the world.


	14. Brother Is Just Another Word For Best Friend

I shuffled myself down the stairs around seven in the morning. When I got to the kitchen, there was a note on the table in Dads' handwriting.

'Go back to bed. Or don't. You have the day off so do what you want. Within reason. And as long as Daddy and I say it's ok.'

Guess we aren't going to school today. Which means Daddy must be home for the day before they have to travel again. I walked back upstairs to see if they were still sleeping. I cracked the door and laughed internally at the sight. Daddy was on his front, face in his pillow and a leg over the side of the bed. Next to him, a hand was in the air and I could see a bent knee and dark hair. Someone was snoring. Yup. They were out. I closed their door and went back to my room. I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and text Bryce.

'Guess who's got the day off school?'

A few minutes later he texted back.

'Lucky. I guess I'll fill you in about show choir if we decide anything.'

'Kay. I'm going back to sleep.'

'Wish I could be there.'

I took a picture. ‘Me too”

He sent one back. His hair was a mess and he had his lips out like he was trying to kiss me. He was also shirtless. I bit my lip.

'Damn Alcott, you're making me actually want to go to school.'

'Thought you'd like that. Go back to bed. I'll come over after school.'

'Okay. Love you.'

'Love you too babe.'

I set my phone back on the nightstand and pulled the comforter up. My door opened and Dax poked his head in. "Sis? You awake?"

"Yeah. What's up midget?"

He walked in and looked at me. Wearing his batman pajamas and holding his favorite stuffed animal that Daddy got him for Christmas when he was five. He never slept without it. "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?"

"Sure, midget." I patted the space next to me. He climbed up and got under my comforter. "What'd you dream about?" I asked him.

"When Jaxon took and you were in the hospital. Only, you didn’t wake up..."

Ouch. That hurt. I moved to my side. "Hey, it was just a dream Dax. That won't ever happen again, okay?"

He nodded. "I would just miss you if you weren’t here."

I smiled and pulled him closer. "I'm not going anywhere little brother. I promise."

It didn't take us long to go back to sleep after that.

I woke up about two hours later. I rolled over and my arm bumped something. Oh yeah. Dax was in here. He used to come and snuggle more often, but it just makes sense that he would grow out of that. He is ten now, after all.

I looked at him. He looked so peaceful. With dad squared being so busy and one of them usually gone for about six months at a time, Dax and I learned to rely on each other. Not that we were ever left totally on our own, mind you. But if one dad is gone and the other has business to do, once in awhile we spend a day just us.

We don't mind.

Dax grunted and rolled over, licking his lips as he slept. His cowlick was sticking out from his hair. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey buddy. I'm getting up now."

"Mmhmm..." He got that from Dad. Dax looks like Dean, and acts like Dean, but there's some Cas thrown in for flavor. I got out of bed as softly as I could and headed downstairs.

At least there was coffee. I grabbed a cup and headed out to the patio. I sat on the brick half wall Daddy built when he and Dad bought the place. Our house sits on a hill, overlooking the entire neighborhood and most of the city. I took a sip of my coffee. The door behind me slid open.

"Nice morning."

"Yup. Dad still out?"

Daddy nodded as he drank his own coffee. "Like a light. I don't think he'll be awake anytime soon."

I laughed. "Dax, either. He's in my bed."

"Huh. It's been awhile since he's done that."

"Yeah. He said he had a bad dream. About me in the hospital. Only I didn't wake up."

I heard Daddy take a deep breath. "He was beside himself with worry, you know."

I looked up at Daddy. He smiled at me.

"I mean, we all were of course but... he was... not handling the possibility well."

My heart broke. "I can't even imagine what it was like for him to see me like that,” I said as I swirled my coffee.

Daddy nodded, looking out over the city. "Dad and I had to put our game faces on. We didn't have a choice and we thought it would help Dax. But it didn't. He'd watch you for hours."

I looked down at my cup. I never thought about how hard it must have been for Dax almost losing his big sister. His only sister. Daddy must have caught on to how I felt, because he looked over at me with a small smile and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. You can't change what happened. Dax sees that you're getting better, and that's helping him with it."

I smiled. "Yeah I can see that."

I heard the door open again. Daddy and I looked up to see a very tired, shirtless Cas standing next to us.

"Hey guys. Partying without me?" He smiled still half asleep and rubbing his head. He took Daddy's’ coffee from him and took a sip.

"Morning, Dad."

"Morning, babe." Daddy took his coffee back. Dad kissed Daddy on the cheek and me on the head. "Morning, both of you." Dad looked around. “Where’s the hurricane?”

"In my room sleeping,” I answered. “He had a bad dream about what happened with me, except in his dream… I didn't wake up."

Dad sighed. "Doesn't surprise me. I think out of all of us, he was the most scared."

"I mean, I heard bits and pieces while I was out, but I never once heard any doctors or nurses. I was just unconscious right?"

I looked at them. They looked at each other, then back to me.

"Not exactly." Daddy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

My parents looked at each other. The silence was weighted. Finally, Daddy looked at me. "Baby...you were in a coma. And uh, at one point the doctor told us we should..."

"Pull the plug." I finished the sentence. My eyes were burning. I had no idea... The doctors thought there was no hope... I swallowed hard and looked at my parents.

"So... so what did you tell them?"

Dad looked up at the sky innocently. Daddy sighed. "Well, this knucklehead next to me decked the doc that told us you were gone in the face. Landed himself in the damn psych ward for about eight hours for that. I just told them there was no way in hell we were gonna do that to you. And yes, Bryce knew."

"He did?"

Daddy nodded before answering. "Bryce was included on every decision that was made while you were in there."

"He was?"

"Don't look so surprised kid. Even if we didn't include him, he would have included himself." Dad smiled.

Yeah, he would.

"But Dax wasn't included..." I said slowly.

Daddy shook his head. "No, but he did hear us talking about it and he freaked out. He even punched us."

"He... he what?!"

Dad licked his lips and leaned his back on Daddy's chest. "Yeah. He heard the three of us talking about the options and, well... he came in with fists flying screaming for us to leave you alone. That'd you wake up soon."

"Then what happened?" I was almost afraid to ask.

Dad shrugged. "Well, a week later, you woke up."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I almost died. Actually almost died. Suddenly, I was pissed. I felt a hot anger travel from my toes up my neck and into my cheeks. Tears threatened to erupt from my eyes. "Why didn't anyone tell me?!" I almost yelled my words.

Daddy had wrapped his arms around Dad and was resting his chin on Dads' shoulder. He looked sad. He glanced up at me. "Honestly? Because we didn't want to talk about it."

I was furious. I slapped my hand down on the wall. "And what...you told Bryce not to tell me either?"

Dad looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole. "He didn't want you to know. Hell, he told us not to tell you. Watching you just lay there fighting for your life wasn't exactly easy on him. On any of us." He laughed a little. "Now I know what I must have looked like. I imagine it was something similar."

There he goes again, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. Dad does that when a situation turns serious. I just looked at them both; Dad was still leaning on Daddy.

"So, the next time I'm knocking on death's door, can you clue me in?"

Dad grinned. "You'll be the first to know."

"Very funny, Dad."

Dad laughed. "I like to think so."

The door slid open again. Dax was awake. I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"'Bout time, sleepyhead."

"Yeah, yeah. What are you all doing out here?"

"Talking. About you, naturally," Dad laughed. Daddy thumped Daxton in the neck.

Dax rubbed his neck and shook his head. "When's breakfast? I'm starving."

"You always are." I smiled.

Dad sighed and pulled away from Daddy. "Fine, fine. Give me like, twenty minutes." He started to walk into the house.

"Sure thing, Betty Crocker."

"Shut up, Dean." Dad disappeared through the door.

I looked at my little brother. "Hey Dax. How about after breakfast you and I go do something?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, when's the last time we ever just hung out?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What are we gonna go do?"

"Whatever you want."

He was beaming. It really had been a long time since we had done anything together. He scrunched his face in thought.

"Lemme think about it and I'll let you know after breakfast."

"Sounds good, midget." I ruffled his hair and he ran into the house and up to his room. I walked into the kitchen where Dad had started on maple sausage and Daddy was getting them each more coffee. I sat down on my chair at the counter and put my head on the table.

"You good, sweetie?" Daddy asked.

"Oh yeah. Great. I'm still processing the fact that the doctors wanted you guys to put me down like Old Yeller."

"Hey, never once for a second did we give up on you."

"Then why did you talk about your 'options'?"

Daddy leaned on the counter, staring into my eyes. He had his serious face on. "Maybe I didn't put that correctly. The doctors wanted to talk. We told them to shut their damn mouths and one got punched in the face. There was never any option other than you waking up. End of story."

I looked at him and nodded slowly. "Okay. Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, baby. Now." He took a drink of his coffee. "What do you think you'll do with your brother today?"

"Like I said, anything he wants. Within reason. Maybe play some mini golf."

"Mini golf. Always a good time." Dad spoke for the first time in about ten minutes.

I shrugged. "If he wants to. But it does sound fun. And it has been awhile since he and I did something together other that walk to school. We'll probably stay away from the beach though because last time we went, well..." I just nodded my head to the side.

Dax came back down a few minutes later fully dressed. He practically leapt on the stool next to me.

"Hey sis, do you think we can go to Belmont Park? We haven't been there in forever!"

For the viewers at home...Belmont Park is a theme park, with roller coasters and stuff. I nodded. "If that's what you wanna do midget."

"Definitely!"

"Well, minors can't get in by themselves so... ya know what? We'll all go." Daddy said.

"But it's supposed to be me and sis," Dax pouted.

"It will be. We'll just hang back and watch."

Dax sighed, a little grumpy. "Fine."

Dad finished with breakfast and Daddy handed out plates. Dax couldn’t stop talking about all the things he wanted to do at the park. He had apparently forgotten how bummed he was when dad squared said they were going, too.

"We should all do laser tag! And the bumper cars!" Dax bounce excitedly in his seat.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun minion." Dad elbowed Daxton as he cleared dishes from the counter.

When we finished eating, I went upstairs to shower and get dressed. I put my hair in a braid and dressed in a white Sex Pistols shirt and black ripped skinny jeans, as well as my black high top converse.

When I came back down stairs, Daddy was sitting in the living room on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. I heard the shower turn on upstairs. Guess Dad's up there.

"What're ya doin’?" I asked Daddy.

"Getting the day passes for the park. So we don't have to wait in line."

"Ahh,” I nodded. “Good idea."

It was a big venture for all four of us to attempt going to a popular park for the day. It should prove to be interesting for sure. Dad came down a few minutes later, holding his shirt in his hand. At least he had pants on. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"Everyone about ready?" he asked as he opened the can and took a drink.

"Yup. Just waiting for you to put on your shirt." Daddy said with a smile.

Dad pointed a finger at Daddy."Two things. Number one, I'm still damp and you know how I feel about that. Number two, don't complain about a view that you happen to enjoy." Dad flashed a smile at Daddy. Daddy sighed, clearly not amused.

"Cas put your damn shirt on."

"Fine, fine, whatever..." he said as he pulled the shirt over his head.

Daddy got up and walked over to Dad. "Good boy." He smiled and kissed his cheek. Dad rolled his eyes.

The sound of a stampeding rhino filled the house. Oh wait. It's just Daxton James Winchester. He ran into the room, practically falling as he came to a stop.

"Chill pill minion." Dad said.

"Where do you think he got it from?" Daddy smiled.

Dad laughed. “Could have snuck in from Red. She is pretty damn excitable.”

Dax started jumping. "Can we go now?!"

Daddy grabbed him and picked him up. "Yup. And you're riding in the trunk." Daddy carried a kicking Dax to the door and heading outside. Dad grabbed the keys, walking after them.

“Dean! Strap him to the roof! He really is more luggage than kid, anyhow…”

I rolled my eyes, grabbing my crutches, following them out the door.

Daddy set Dax down and Dax took off for the SUV. Since everyone knew Daddy always drove the Impala, we normally took the Acadia. Definitely not as recognizable, although the custom license plate that read “CWIN11” was definitely a giveaway. 

***

Dax practically flew out of the SUV.

"Hey, chill pill minion. Gotta wait dude." Dad said as he got out.

Dax bounced on his heels. "What should we do first? Oh I know! The roller coaster!"

Daddy sighed and rubbed his face. "Daxton. Seriously..."

"Yeah, really midget. We haven't even gotten through the front gate..."

Dad just laughed. "And this, my hopped up energizer bunny, is why we don't give you sugar."

"Likewise," Daddy quipped. Dad stuck his tongue out at him. I just shook my head. We hadn't laughed like that in a long time it seemed.  
We made it to the express gate where a starstruck clerk took our tickets and got autographs from dad squared. And then we walked into the park, barely able to keep up with Dax.

"Alright. What do you want to do first, midget?" I tried to keep a straight face as I talked to my brother. He was ridiculous.

"Umm..." He looked around frantically as though he was making a life or death decision. "...The Screaming Falcon!"

"Well let's get in line then." I turned to dad squared. "You guys coming?"

Dad shook his head. "Nah. You two go on. Have fun and behave. Text us when the ride's done."

"Got it. Come on, sis, let's go!" Dax grabbed me by the hand and pulled me toward the coaster.

I forgot how energetic he is. I sighed.

"Alright chill midget, we're going. But take it easy; I’m crippled, remember?" I laughed. It did feel good to just hang out with him. He nodded and continued toward the ride. We got in line and only had to wait a few minutes until it was our turn. I looked at him.

"Okay midget, front, center or back?"

Dax thought for a second. "Center."

I handed the ride operator my crutches, which she put off to the side near the control booth. We climbed into the car.

We both strapped in and looked around, laughing at the lady two cars behind us who was so nervous she was almost crying. Then we felt the cars lurch forward and begin to make their way up the tracks. Finally, we hit the top of the first peak. The tallest one in the park.

That woman behind us. Decibels.

With a few more clicks of the track, we were plummeted over the peak and barreling around corners and up and down more hills. Dax was beside himself with joy. The woman two cars back, not so much.

The car came to a stop about three minutes later. Dax looked at me with crazed eyes.

"We gotta do that again, sis."

"Heck yes we do. Let's try another one!"

"Yes!" He high fived me and hopped out of the car. I followed him, grabbing him by the collar. Had to text Dad first.

They met us where we were at. They hadn't gone far.

Three coasters and one Sky Drop later, we found ourselves at one of the many restaurants in the park. We were sat in a booth in the corner.

"So, what do we want?" Daddy thumbed through the menu. Dad squinted at the specials pamphlet.

"Can't see, can you?" Daddy didn't even look up from the menu.

"Stuff it. I can see fine. This print is tiny."

I laughed and looked at Daddy. He rolled his eyes.

"Your father refuses to accept the fact that he probably needs glasses. He's afraid to look like a dork."

Dad sighed. "Dean, for the last time. I don't need glasses. I can see perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh. So taking three hours to type out a thousand word essay back in school was because you could see just fine..."

Dad rolled his eyes. I shook my head and looked back at the menu. This place had the usual, burgers, sandwiches... American food. If left to my own devices, I could probably order for the four of us; Daddy gets a bacon double cheeseburger with fries and mayo on the side, Dad has been known to get a turkey club with extra bacon, Dax usually gets something like chicken tenders, and I'm rather partial to French onion soup and a garden salad. The waitress brought our drinks and got her notepad out to take our order.  
Naturally, I was spot on with the orders, except they didn't have French onion soup, so I went with a turkey sandwich and a garden salad.

"What do you want to do next minion?" Dad asked.

Dax smiled. "Laser tag."

I nodded. “Laser tag, it is. 

After we ate, Dad paid, and we headed out to find laser tag. Dax had calmed down a little as the day wore on, but he was still the Energizer Bunny on crack.

Dad and I lost epically to Daddy and Dax at laser tag. Daddy looked at them. “Rematch. Right now.”

Dad pretended to cock his laser gun and stared Daddy down. “Consider it won.”

Seriously. They’re insane. 

As promised, Dad and Dax beat Daddy and I again in laser tag. We rode a few more coasters and some other rides. At around three, we made our way to the front to leave. Dax looked exhausted. I looked at him.

"Did you have fun, midget?"

He glanced up at me with sleepy eyes. "Yup. That was awesome. Can we hang out more often?"

I smiled. I caught Dad and Daddy smile at Daxs' words, too. Dad put an arm around Daddy and leaned on him a little. Daddy has an arm around Dad, too, with his hand resting on Dads’ hip. 

"Of course, Dax. Definitely." I grinned at him.

We made it back to the car, with relatively few stops by people who recognized our parents. Dad went around to the driver's side. 

"Umm, what are you doing?" Daddy asked him.

"I'm gonna drive us home. You drove here, so now it's my turn." Dad grinned at Daddy. Daddy reached his hand out and shook his head.

"Nope. I get to be stuck on planes and driven around for the next several weeks. I'm so driving while I'm here."

Dad rolled his eyes, finally tossing the keys to Daddy. "Fine I guess. I'll get my turn later." Daddy winked at him. I shook my head. At least Dax had fallen asleep already and wasn’t privy to the grossness. Daddy climbed into the driver’s seat, and Dad into the passenger seat. Within a couple of minutes, we were back on the main road heading home.

We pulled into the driveway about forty minutes later. I stretched my arms and took the earbuds out of my ears and put my phone in my bag. Dax was now slumped over in the middle seat, mouth gaping and snoring slightly. Unfortunately, Dax needed to be awake because if we let him sleep, he won't sleep at night. So when we got home, Daddy had the pleasure of gently waking Daxton up. It went smoother than we all anticipated. Once Daddy had safely removed Dax from the car, still sleeping, I climbed myself out and situated my crutches. I looked up.

Bryce was waiting on the front porch.

"Hey." He smiled at me, walking over to me.

I smiled back. "Hey yourself. How was your day?"

He shrugged. "Boring. Don't get me wrong, Ruby's cool and all but, she talks too much."

I laughed. "Yeah, it's worse when she's excited."

Bryce nodded. "You got that right."

Before I knew it, he had wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush with him, taking over my mouth in a heated kiss. I pulled back after enjoying it for a moment.

"Well, hi to you, too, sir." I could feel myself blushing.

"Missed you."

"I can tell." I was incredibly thankful that my parents had disappeared into the house with Dax. Bryce kissed me again quickly before taking my crutches and helping me up the porch steps. We got inside and headed into the living room where everyone else had gathered.

"Alright, pick a movie guys. I'll start dinner soon." Dad said as he, Daddy, and Dax sat on the couch. Leaving Bryce and I the big arm chair. Bryce sat first and I sat on his lap with my legs over the arms. Dax jumped up and went to the cabinet where we keep the movies. He rifled through them and chose some action flick.

We all settled in to watch.

Bryce was running his fingers up and down my arm absently and I rested my head on his chest. I did miss him today. Maybe he and I can go to Belmont sometime. Just the two of us.

As the movie started, Daddy sighed. "Boondock Saints, really Dax?"

"Hey, it's a good movie. So is the second one,” Dax said without looking up. A groan from Daddy and an eye roll from Dad.

After a little while, dad squared got up and went to the kitchen to start dinner. Dax was starting to doze off again. Bryce's fingers found their way to my stomach and then the   
waist of my jeans.

And this is why that whole 'waiting until marriage' thing won't happen.

"Getting' handsy early today?" I whispered. He just grinned at me, keeping his hand where it sat. I shook my head and turned back to the movie.

"Like I said, I missed you." He whispered as he kissed my neck. I smiled. Then I remembered the conversation that took place this morning. About the unanimous decision to not   
pull the plug.

Bryce was a part of that too. I've already started to make it up to Dax. Now I have to make it up to Bryce. Even though none of it was my fault, I did feel guilty. I couldn't imagine what it was like for anyone to see me like that.

"Green beans or broccoli?"

I looked up to see Dad standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I thought for a second. "Depends. How are you cooking them?"

Dad leaned on the doorway. "If beans, gonna sautee them. If broccoli, steamed with garlic."

Tough choice. Seriously. "Broccoli." I smiled. Dad clapped his hands together and started to turn around.

"Alright broccoli it is... hey what the hell, Dean?" A loud snap that could only have come from a kitchen towel could be heard from the kitchen. Great. No trips out of bed tonight. Dad disappeared into the kitchen again.

Now, back to pondering ways to make it up to Bryce for you know, almost dying. There were the usual ways, like taking him to a movie or Belmont. Or the beach. Or, showing him by doing something we hadn't done yet. I had some thinking to do.

Bryce moved my leg so it was closer and started massaging it softly. It probably needed it after the day I had practically chasing the cracked out Energizer Bunny around all day. I hissed through my teeth as I felt Bryce hit a knot in my calf muscle. He stopped briefly.

I shook my head. "No, really, it's okay. It'll feel better in a minute."

"I've heard that before," Bryce responded, laughing. I flicked him in the knee. 

"Behave, Alcott. My parents and brother are present." I rolled my eyes.

"Please. I'm an angel." He responded with that crooked smile of his.

"Lies." I grinned at him. He kissed me. And then Daddy called us to dinner.

I slid off of Bryce's lap and hobbled over to Dax to wake him up. Dax looked up at me basically half asleep.

"Food midget."

He rubbed his eyes. "'Kay." Slowly, Dax got up and followed us to the kitchen. When we got there, I saw Dad moving platters of food outside through the sliding door. 

"We're sitting outside. More room." Dad said, looking back at us.

It was a nice evening for it as we stepped outside. The table was already set. We sat down as Dad and Daddy finished bringing everything out.

"What time do you have to leave tomorrow, Dean?" Bryce asked as he scooped he and I some of the broccoli.

"About five in the morning so I can make it to the airport."

"That sucks." Bryce shook his head.

Daddy laughed a little. "Yeah. Yeah it does."

"Do you want us to come with you?" I chimed in.

"No, not this time. I'll come in before I leave and say goodbye. No reason to drag everyone to the airport that early."

I nodded. A plate came into my line of vision. I smiled at Bryce; he takes such good care of me. He kissed me on the cheek. He smiled and winked. 

I looked up at Daddy. "That's fine. Just don't forget."

He smiled. "Never."

Dax glanced around the table at each of us individually, letting out a sad sigh. Weird. Dad caught on.

"Hey, Dax. What's wrong buddy?" 

Dax sighed again. "Today was fun. I wish we could do that more."

If a broken heart had a look to it, it would be the look on our parents' faces right then. Daddy put his fork down.

"A few more months, Daxton. And then we'll have all the time in the world." 

"I know." He pushed his broccoli around on the plate.

I poked him. "Hey, don't be so down, midget." Dax looked up at me. I smiled at him and he half-smiled back. "I'm still here to bug you. And so is Bryce. So don't worry, we'll keep you busy."

Dax laughed at that, shaking his head as he went back to stuffing his face.

We finished dinner and helped clean up. Afterwards, Dax went up the stairs to his room and Bryce and I to the living room. I heard the sliding door leading onto the deck off the kitchen open and shut.

Leaning back, I could see Dad and Daddy standing on the deck. Daddy had put an arm around Dad and they were laughing about something. And then Daddy pulled Dad in and kissed him like he was leaving forever. I smiled and turned back around to the TV, which was on some old movie. Bryce was back to running his fingers along my arm. Smiling, I put my head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat, my favorite music.

I must have fallen asleep. The next thing I heard was Dad talking to Bryce, telling him he could stay as long as he needed and that the guest room was his. Dad squared was going to bed.

I opened my eyes in time to see Daddy leaning to kiss me on the forehead. He smiled.

"Night baby girl."

I yawned. "Night daddy."

"Should I carry you?" I could hear the smile in Bryce's voice as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded against his chest. He huffed out a laugh and put one arm under my legs, the other around my back. He stood up easily. Then I remembered this wasn't the first time he's carried me like this.

At least this time I'm not bleeding all over him.

As he carried me up the steps, I realized he was humming the song we wrote together. I smiled.

He's so good to me.

Bryce managed to get the door open without dropping me. Extra points for that. He layed me down on my bed and sat beside me. I opened my eyes and looked at him, smiling.

"You look exhausted," he said. I shrugged.

"It was a long day."

Bryce crawled over me and kissed me like he did earlier. My hands wanted to do what they do, but I forced them not to. He likes to make it difficult to behave. Bryce pulled away and smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead. "Do you need help changing?"

"I think I can manage." 

Bryce smiled softly at me. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

He stood up and began to head out of the room.

"Bryce?"

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Can you lay with me? Until I fall asleep?"

He smiled. "Sure."

I got up and changed quickly then lay down, getting under the blanket.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer and started humming again.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

****

My eyes fluttered in the dark. Someone had opened my door; I heard the hinges in the quiet.

Someone smoothed my hair and kissed me on the forehead. Me eyes cracked open and a tired grin spread on my face. Daddy.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Mmm, hey Daddy." I moved a little.

"I see you have company." He was smiling.

"Comp... what...?" I looked around. Bryce was dead to the world. I groaned. "Sorry..." I whispered, looking up at Daddy. He smiled.

"It's okay. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"Yes sir." My head fell to my pillow.

"Behave while I'm gone. Hopefully, by the time I get back, you won't be on crutches anymore." He smiled.

"That would be nice."

He kissed my forehead again. "See you in a few weeks baby girl."

"'Kay. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So...thoughts? What do you think will happen in this story? Leave a comment!


End file.
